Past Present Future
by sommerschnee
Summary: Um Voldemort zu besiegen Draco... würde ich alles geben... Teil 3 up: Wintermärchen complete Slash HarryDraco
1. Prolog: Der Auftrag

Titel: Past - Present - Future  
  
Autor: cristall  
  
Teil: Prolog/3 (+Epilog)  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry und andere  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Email: cristall_myra@web.de  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, ich hab mir die Charas lediglich geliehen und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld  
  
Kommentar: Tja.. hier ist mein neues Werk... es ist nicht allzu lang und wird auch nicht lange gehen (wie man oben sehen kann drei Teile) aber während ich an einem etwas größeren Projekt arbeite was viel, viel Zeit brauchen wird brauchte ich irgendetwas mit dem ich mich zwischendurch ablenken kann... (neben der Fanfiction die ich gerade für Vanillia schreibe ^^ *knuddel*)  
  
Nun ja.. jedenfalls habe ich die Idee zu dieser Fanfiction gehabt während ich Mittsommermord gelesen habe... ^^ würde mich freuen wenn es jemandem gefallen würde... und ich ein paar Reviews kriege  
  
Die Version ist übrigens nicht gebetat.. hab meinen Plan umgeworfen.. ^^  
  
Widmung:  
  
Selene, Kyo und Vanillia... einfach als danke.. ^^  
  
~~**~~  
  
Prolog  
  
~~**~~  
  
[b] Harry Potter noch immer vermisst - Ministerium erklärt ihn offiziell für tot [/b]  
  
[i] Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, wurde heute morgen vom Ministerium offiziell für tot erklärt. Harry Potter verschwand vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr nach seinem alleinigen Sieg gegen Voldemort.  
  
Der zuständige Minister gab zu der Entscheidung folgende Erklärung bekannt.  
  
"Harry Potter wird nun seit über einem Jahr vermisst. Auch wenn wir zu Anfang noch die Hoffnung hatten, dass Mister Potter nur untergetaucht ist, lassen die Umstände und die bereits vergangene Zeit nun keinen anderen Schluss aus, als das Harry Potter im Kampf leider sein Leben lassen musste. Das Ministerium hat in seiner gestrigen Sitzung einstimmig beschlossen, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt."  
  
Harry Potter wurde schon kurz nach seiner Geburt wegen seines Sieges über Voldemort berühmt,.... [/i]  
  
Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes beförderte Draco Malfoy die Zeitung in den Kamin, sah zu wie sie langsam verbrannte, beobachtete wie die schwarze Schrift verschwand.  
  
Harry Potter. Dieser Junge schien ihn nach all den Jahren noch immer zu verfolgen. Er seufzte und lehnte sich in den schäbigen Sessel zurück, der eins der wenigen Möbelstücke in seinem Raum war.  
  
Nun ja.. wenigstens war er nun endlich tot.  
  
Oh... wie er ihn doch hasste... nein gehasst hatte. Ein Grinsen bildete sich auf den Lippen des jungen Mannes. Er war es schuld.. er war es alles schuld.  
  
Mit einem Male sprang er auf, lief auf und ab in der kleinen Wohnung. Diese Wohnung war ein Loch, nicht mehr und nicht weniger... sie war eines Malfoys nicht würdig.  
  
Er wusste dass. Und Potter hatte das auch gewusst. Dennoch hatte er die Wohnung gelobt.  
  
Draco konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie er kurz vor dem Kampf gegen Voldemort hier aufgetaucht war.  
  
~~**~~  
  
[i] Erstaunt blickte Draco zur Tür an der es gerade in diesem Moment geklopft hatte. Wer besuchte ihn denn hier? Er war doch gerade erst in diesem Moment eingezogen, hatte es noch nicht einmal geschafft seine Sachen einzuräumen.  
  
Er stolperte fast über einen der Kartons als er zur Holztür wankte, diese öffnete. Er war erstaunt als er erkannte wer dort stand.  
  
"Potter! Was willst du hier?" Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte ihn an, wartete nicht auf eine Einladung sondern quetschte sich an dem Slytherin vorbei in die Wohnung, schaute sich um.  
  
"Deine Wohnung anschauen. Schaut nett aus, sieht bestimmt noch besser aus wenn du die Sachen eingeräumt hast. Soll ich?" Er zückte seinen Zauberstab.  
  
Malfoy grummelte. "Ich hab dich nicht darum gebeten Potter!! Ich räume meine Sachen mit der Hand ein." Einen Moment schaute Harry verblüfft, dann nickte er anerkennend. "Ich sehe schon... ich sehe schon..."  
  
Er nickte in Richtung Sessel.  
  
"Darf ich mich setzen?" Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und schloss die Tür. "Du tust doch sowieso was du willst."  
  
Ein Moment der Stille. "Was willst du hier Potter?" "Deine Wohnung anschauen was sonst. Ich hab heute morgen im Ministerium erfahren, dass du deine Wohnung nun ebenfalls verkaufst hast."  
  
"Zerreißt man sich jetzt schon das Maul darüber? Reicht es nicht schon, dass sie sich vor drei Jahren alle um die Story gerissen haben, dass ich Malfoy Manor verkauft habe?"  
  
Harry lehnte sich in dem Sessel zurück, den Staub ignorierend der auf den Polstern lag.  
  
"Du brauchtest das Geld. Ich fand es einleuchtend. Du hättest Dumbledores Angebot annehmen sollen." "Und Wildhüter werden..? Nein so tief bin ich noch nicht gesunken. Ich werde nicht in der Hütte dieses Idioten wohnen, nur weil der bei den Riesen ist."  
  
"Ich fand Hagrid`s Hütte immer sehr gemütlich. Und so sehr unterscheidet sich diese Wohnung nun auch wieder nicht, oder?"  
  
Harry mochte es als Kompliment gemeint haben, für Draco klang es wie eine Beleidigung, half ihm nicht seine Laune zu verbessern. Er sagte jedoch nichts, hatte aus Fehlern gelernt.  
  
Draco betrachtete noch einen Moment lang Potter, der sich nur umblickte und anscheinend nichts mehr sagen wollte, dann begann er noch immer murrend langsam seine Sachen einzuräumen.  
  
"Und dann musst du gerade heute kommen, wenn ich einziehe?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Später hätte ich vielleicht nicht mehr die Zeit gehabt."  
  
Jetzt wurde Draco hellhörig. "Bitte?" "Du weißt schon... Arbeit und so..." Draco runzelte verwundert die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts.  
  
Das war nicht die Art und Weise wie Harry Potter mit Freunden redete. Draco mochte es nicht von Potter als einem seiner Freunde zu denken, aber anscheinend dachte Harry so von ihm.  
  
"Der Angriff gegen Voldemort steht unmittelbar bevor nicht wahr?" fragte Draco schließlich. Harry seufzte. "Du weißt, dass ich darüber nicht mit dir reden darf."  
  
Draco sagte nichts und Harry seufzte erneut.  
  
"Es wird ein Angriff geplant. Das weißt du aber nicht von mir!! Ich zweifle aber daran, dass der Angriff dann noch notwendig sein wird." "Was meinst du damit?"  
  
"Nichts." Harry stand auf und ging zur Tür. Er lächelte doch Draco erschien das Lächeln unecht. In der Tür drehte er sich um, schaute Draco ernst an.  
  
"Erinnerst du dich noch an die Frage, die du mir damals vor dem Angriff auf Malfoy Manor gestellt hast?" Draco erinnerte sich. Er würde diesen Moment niemals vergessen. Es war der Moment gewesen in dem sich seine Zukunft entschieden hatte. Der Moment in dem Harry alles zerstört hatte, Draco seufzte lautlos. Nein.. wenn einer seiner Zukunft verbaut hatte, dann war es immer noch dieses verdammte Ministerium.. aber zudem gehörte Harry eben auch.  
  
Der Slytherin bemerkte, dass er Harry noch immer eine Antwort schuldig war.  
  
Er nickte. "Ja." "Ich bin dir noch immer eine richtige Antwort schuldig nicht wahr?" "Ja das bist du."  
  
"Um Voldemort endlich zu besiegen Draco... würde ich alles tun." Bei diesen Worten verschwand noch immer nicht das leichte Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.  
  
"Ich habe damals gerne mit dir zusammengearbeitet Draco... und du warst ein wirklich guter Freund."  
  
Dann schloss er sich die Tür hinter sich und ließ einen verwirrten Draco zurück, der das stetige Gefühl hatte irgendetwas verpasst zu haben. [/i]  
  
~**~  
  
Draco ließ seine Finger knacken. Dieses Gespräch hatte ihm später nichts als Ärger gemacht. Woher hätte er denn wissen sollen, dass er der letzte Mensch war der Harry gesehen hatte, bevor dieser auf Alleingang gegangen war, in den Kampf gegen Voldemort gezogen und verschwunden war.  
  
Und nun war er offiziell tot.  
  
Draco rieb sich müde über die Augen. Er wollte endlich, dass sich dieses Gefühl der Befriedigung einsetzte, auch wenn es vielleicht nur klein war.  
  
Er war Harry endlich los.  
  
Die Nervensäge war endlich weg.  
  
Wieso hatte er dann das Gefühl als würde ihm etwas wichtiges fehlen?  
  
Er schreckte auf als es an der Tür klopfte. "Einen Moment." Rief er, blickte sich um, überlegte einen Moment ob er einen Zauber verwenden sollte um den Raum zu säubern.  
  
Dann schüttelte er den Gedanken ab und ging zur Tür. Wer auch immer da unangemeldet vor seiner Tür stand würde mit der Unordnung umgehen müssen.  
  
Er war erstaunt als er Professor Dumbledore in Begleitung von Ron und Hermione erkannte. Dumbledore lächelte, dass Alter war ihm deutlich anzusehen.  
  
"Guten Tag Mister Malfoy. Entschuldigen sie wenn wir stören, aber wir müssen mit ihnen reden." Draco nickte perplex.  
  
"Natürlich. kommen sie rein." Er schloss die Tür, legte dann eine Hand auf Hermiones Schulter, nickte in Richtung Sessel.  
  
"Setz dich.. ist zwar nicht das beste, aber du solltest nicht stehen." Meinte er und wunderte sich selbst wie sanft er klang. Schwangere Frauen erzeugten bei ihm halt immer Besorgnis und einen Beschützerdrang.  
  
Die braunhaarige Frau lächelte ihn an und legte eine Hand auf die leichte Wölbung ihres Bauches, während sie sich setzte.  
  
"Welcher Monat?" "Vierter." Gab sie bereitwillig Auskunft, sah dabei überglücklich aus. Dumbledore räusperte sich, Draco drehte sich zu ihm.  
  
"Entschuldigen sie Professor ich würde ihnen ja gerne auch einen Platz zum sitzen anbieten, aber wie sie sehen war es das. Mehr als diesen Sessel kann ich mir schon lange nicht mehr leisten."  
  
Dumbledore winkte ab. "Ein Mann wie ich schafft es auch ein paar Minuten standhaft. Draco... wir würden dir gerne einen Auftrag anbieten."  
  
Draco schaute ihn verwundert an. "Einen Auftrag? Professor, bei allem Respekt, sie wissen, dass ich vom Dienst seit fast fünf Jahren suspendiert bin. Ich darf vom Ministerium keine Aufträge mehr entgegen nehmen."  
  
"Dies ist kein Auftrag des Ministeriums Draco, es ist ein privater Auftrag, von uns drein. Das Ministerium hat nichts damit zu tun."  
  
Draco schaute Ron verwundert an. "Was bringt euch auf mich. Ich gelte allgemein als Verräter." Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keiner von uns hätte damals anders gehandelt. Die Entscheidung des Ministeriums ist für uns vollkommen unverständlich. Du bist einer der besten Auroren gewesen. Und nun bitten wir dich um deine Hilfe."  
  
Das Interesse des Slytherins war geweckt. "Worum geht es." Dumbledore antwortete  
  
"Es geht um Harry." "Harry ist tot." antwortete Draco instinktiv, sah die erwartete Trauer in den Gesichtern der drei und fuhr sofort fort. "Falls ihr jetzt der Meinung seid, dass Ministerium hat auch hier falsch entschieden und er lebt trotz allem, dann entschuldigt, dass ich nicht darauf eingehe. Für mich ist Harry tot. Aus und vorbei."  
  
"Das glauben wir auch." Erklärte Ron zu Dracos Verwunderung. "Harry würde niemals für ein Jahr verschwinden und nicht mehr auftauchen. Was wir wissen wollen ist.. wie er gestorben ist.."  
  
Verwundert verzog Draco das Gesicht. "Ich denke doch, es ist eindeutig, dass Harry im Kampf gegen Voldemort gestorben ist."  
  
Dumbledore seufzte. "Es gibt einige Daten die das Ministerium nie veröffentlicht hat Draco. Man hat bei Voldemorts Leiche auch Harrys Zauberstab gefunden. Der letzte Zauber der ausgesprochen wurde war Avada Kedavra. Es ist eindeutig, dass durch diesen Zauber Voldemort gestorben ist. Es gibt keinen Grund warum Harry dadurch ebenfalls gestorben sein sollte."  
  
"Sie selbst haben mir oft genug gesagt, dass zwischen Voldemort und Harry eine Verbindung bestand. Kann es nicht sein, dass diese Verbindung auch Harry das Leben gekostet hat."  
  
"Warum fanden wir dann Voldemorts Leiche aber Harrys nicht."  
  
Draco schwieg einen Moment.  
  
"Aber dennoch glauben sie das Harry nun tot ist." Ron nickte "Etwas muss ihm zugestoßen sein. Wir wollen wissen, was geschehen ist."  
  
"Ich soll also Privatdetektiv spielen, ja?" "Genau." "Warum?"  
  
Ron machte eine umschweifende Bewegung. "Du kriegst Geld dafür. Sieht aus als könntest du es gebrauchen."  
  
Draco starrte Ron wütend an. "Ich denke nicht, dass ich das Angebot annehme. Bitte geht jetzt." "Aber-!" "Geht!!"  
  
Dumbledore und Ron wandten sich tatsächlich zur Tür, während Hermione ihn nur stumm anblickte. "Denkst du nicht, dass du das Harry schuldig bist?"  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht was du meinst."  
  
"Harry hat immer zu dir gestanden, hat versucht dir zu helfen, deine Entscheidung akzeptiert und dich sogar vor dem Ministerium verteidigt. Finde heraus was mit ihm geschehen ist. Nicht für Geld. Nicht für Anerkennung. Tu es für Harry. Du willst doch einen Toten nichts schuldig bleiben."  
  
Draco seufzte. "Ihr glaubt also, dass er sich eine Auszeit nehmen wollte und ihm dann etwas geschehen ist?" Hermione nickte.  
  
Er biss sich leicht auf die Lippe, schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Verdammt Hermione!! Wie soll ich denn rausfinden wohin er gegangen ist? Ich kann seine Entscheidungen nicht nachvollziehen. Ich kenne ihn doch gar nicht!!"  
  
Während Draco seine Stimme erhoben hatte blieb Hermione vollkommen ruhig.  
  
"Dann lerne ihn kennen." "Jetzt wo er tot ist?" sie nickte. "Ja... jetzt wo er tot ist.."  
  
Draco blickte nachdenklich zu Boden, dann schaute er Hermione wieder an.  
  
"Gut. Ich werde es tun."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Prolog Ende 


	2. Teil 1: Erkenntnis

Titel: Past - Present - Future  
  
Autor: cristall  
  
Teil: 1/3 (+Epilog)  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, Oliver/Blaise  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Email: cristall_myra@web.de  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, ich hab mir die Charas lediglich geliehen und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld  
  
Kommentar: Hier ist der erste Teil.. hab extra geschaut, dass ich den noch fertig bekomme, bevor ich am Samstag zwei Wochen zu meiner Oma fahre und absolut abgeschieden bin... und das auch noch über meinen Geburtstag (8.9) *lach*  
  
Da seid ihr doch sicherlich so nett mir ein paar Kommentare zu schreiben auf die ich mich freuen kann wenn ich wieder komme nicht wahr? *lach* *knuddel* war ein Witz ^^  
  
Ansonsten hoffe ich, dass euch dieser Teil gefällt.. er sollte eigentlich wesentlich kürzer sein.. also geplant waren sechs/sieben Seiten, geworden sind es jetzt 15.... Nya... es wird alles wieder länger.. den zweiten Teil gibt es dann ziemlich direkt wenn ich aus dem Urlaub wieder da bin.. so um den 16./17. rum wenn ich den ersten Schultag hinter mich gebracht habe... Der Teil ist eigentlich schon so gut wie fertig *lach* also ich bin momentan auf Seite 13 dort und mir fehlen noch vier wichtige Szenen... dreii lange und eine kurze...  
  
In diesem Teil wird hauptsächlich über vergangenes geredet, im nächsten sind es dann Flashbacks. Nunja.. jetzt viel Spass ^^ *g*  
  
Danksagungen:  
  
Meine Betaleserin: Vanillia *knuddel* vielen, lieben Dank fürs beta lesen... hat mir wahnsinnig weiter geholfen *knuff*  
  
Meinen Kommentarschreibern:  
  
Laila22, Assassin, Eli-chan, Escaflowne, zissy, Ralna, Vanillia, Sweet- Dreams2, Lynne, Matjes, Darkness151, Kiki1966d und Miya  
  
@zissy *lach* was für ein genialer comment *knuddel*  
  
@Assassin gleich zei Comments? *g* dankeschön *knuddel*  
  
@Ralna ein paar deiner Fragen wurden ja jetzt geklärt nach diesem Teil oder? Hoffe ich zumindest...  
  
@Matjes und deine Hoffnungen erfüllen sich am Ende dieses Teils hoffentlich auch ~.^  
  
[i] [b] Part 1 - Erkenntnis [/i] [/b]  
  
Draco blickte deprimiert auf den Unterlagenstapel vor ihm. So würde er doch nie weiter kommen...  
  
Hermione und Ron waren heute morgen da gewesen um ihm alle Unterlagen zu geben, die er brauchte um sich ein Bild von Harrys Vorbereitungen und schlussendlich auch dem Kampf gegen Voldemort zu machen.  
  
Leider Gottes würde er wohl die nächsten zehn Jahre damit verbringen langweilige Unterlagen durchzusehen und gar nicht dazu kommen zu ermitteln. Er grummelte und warf einen Blick in den ersten Ordner.  
  
Langweilig... dass war alles stinklangweilig. Dabei hatte er sich eigentlich vorgestellt, dass das ganze zu einer Art Detektivjob werden würde. Stattdessen langweilige Büroarbeiten. Davon hatte er damals im Ministerium wirklich mehr als genug gehabt.  
  
Er zuckte zusammen, als es an der Tür klopfte und diese dann ohne zu warten geöffnet wurde. "Hey Drac'"  
  
Vor ihm stand Blaise Zabini mit dem er sich in Hogwarts ein Zimmer geteilt hatte, zusammen mit "Wood?"  
  
Verwundert stand Draco auf, blickte den Gryffindor an, der verlegen grinste und zu ihm trat, ihm die Hand entgegenstreckt.  
  
"Der einzig Wahre." erklärte er, während Draco perplex seine Hand drückte. Wie tief er auch von den Wohnungsverhältnissen her gesunken war, seine Manieren hatte er noch nicht vergessen.  
  
Blaise trat nun ebenfalls zu ihm, legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. "Wir sollen dir helfen.", erklärte er und sein Blick fiel auf die Unterlagen. Auch er verzog das Gesicht. "Wie es aussieht hast du Hilfe dringend nötig."  
  
Draco wurde misstrauisch. "Was heißt hier helfen?"  
  
Blaise löste sich von Draco und ließ sich ohne eine Aufforderung abzuwarten in den Sessel fallen. "Denkst du so nette Leute wie Dumbledore, Granger und Weasley würden dir diesen Job alleine aufhalsen?!"  
  
Oliver löste sich von seinem Standort, setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Lehne des Sessels, musterte diesen kritisch, so als könne er jeden Moment zerbrechen.  
  
Eine gerechtfertigte Annahme, wie Draco fand, doch er sagte nichts.  
  
"Die drei waren gestern bei uns, erklärten was sie vor haben, sagten uns, dass sie dich angeheuert haben und fragten uns ob wir bereit wären dich zu unterstützen." "Und ihr habt zugesagt?"  
  
"Natürlich! Ich will wissen was mit Harry geschehen ist." Draco brauchte keine weiteren Erklärungen von Oliver. Er konnte sich denken was in dem Kopf des Gryffindors vorging.  
  
Was ihn interessierte war, warum Blaise hier saß. Er blickte diesen fragend an.  
  
Zabini verstand die unausgesprochene Frage sofort und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin hier, weil ich hier sein will."  
  
Dracos Laune besserte diese Antwort nicht gerade, dennoch fragte er nicht nach. Er kannte Blaise trotz des Schweigens, das in den letzten Jahren zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte immer noch gut genug um zu wissen, dass er keine Antwort bekommen würde.  
  
"Wieso sollte ich mit euch zusammenarbeiten?" Oliver grinste und Draco bemerkte, dass er sich noch etwas näher zu Blaise lehnte. Die beiden waren sich wirklich nahe, wie er nun feststellte. Er fragte sich, ob sich die beiden eigentlich kannten? Es schien nicht so, als hätten sie nur einmal beiläufig den Namen des anderen gehört.  
  
Blaise nickte in Richtung Aktenstapel. "Ich denke nicht, dass du dich da alleine durcharbeiten willst oder?"  
  
Draco überlegte. Nein.. Blaise hatte schon Recht... die Akten alleine durchzuarbeiten war - wie er bereits festgestellt hatte - viel zu viel Arbeit.  
  
Zwei 'Assistenten' wären wirklich nützlich... aber gerade Blaise und Wood? Draco seufzte lautlos... Ihm war schon klar, dass er keine andere Möglichkeit hatte als zuzugreifen.. er würde niemand anderen finden, der diesen Job übernahm.  
  
"Gut. Arbeiten wir zusammen. Aber damit eins klar ist. Ich bin der Chef."  
  
~*~  
  
Oliver hob das Tablett hoch und wankte langsam in Richtung Wohnzimmer, stieß mit dem Fuß die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
"Kaffee. Trinkt... ihr braucht was um irgendwie wach zu bleiben." Die Uhr zeigte bereits weit nach Mitternacht.  
  
Blaise griff sofort nach einer Tasse, während Draco abwinkte. "Kein Koffein. Ich werde den Schlaf schon irgendwie aufholen."  
  
Oliver blickte ihn einen Moment lang kritisch an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Er war schließlich nicht für das Wohl des Slytherins zuständig.  
  
Er stellte das Tablett ab und setzte sich dann ebenfalls wieder an den großen Esszimmertisch, der nun übersäht von Akten war.  
  
"Habt ihr was gefunden?", fragte er, wohl wissend, dass es nicht so war. Die beiden hätten sonst schon längst etwas gesagt.  
  
Dennoch wollte er irgendwie ein Gespräch anfangen. Die beiden Slytherins mochten in einer solch angespannten Atmosphäre vielleicht am besten arbeiten können, er tat es nicht!!  
  
Draco grummelte nur - Oliver hatte in den letzten Stunden festgestellt, dass dies eine Lieblingsangewohnheit des jungen Mannes zu sein schien, doch Blaise lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Tust du mir einen Gefallen Oliver? Gieß die Blumen auf dem Balkon ja? Ich hab das gestern vergessen und ansonsten gehen sie ein."  
  
Oliver seufzte, sagte jedoch nichts und ging auf den Balkon, der ans Wohnzimmer anschloss. Die Tür hinter sich ließ er einen Spalt geöffnet, so dass er die Stimmen der beiden dennoch hören konnte.  
  
"Wieso hast du diesen Job angenommen Draco?"  
  
"Geld."  
  
"Du tust sonst nichts nur für Geld."  
  
"Ich tu es einfach okay? Aus den selben Gründen wie du.."  
  
Blaise lachte. "Du bist hier, weil Oliver hier ist? Interessant, Draco... interessant..."  
  
"Du und Wood?"  
  
"Ich und Wood."  
  
"Mann.... ein Gryffindor.. muss das sein?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Nun gut... kann man nichts machen."  
  
"Du hast dich verändert, du bist nicht mehr der Malfoy den ich früher einmal kannte."  
  
"Ich bin es schon lange nicht mehr würdig ein Malfoy zu sein."  
  
"Mmh.."  
  
"Du und Wood... wie lange schon...?"  
  
"Wir haben uns vor drei Jahren zum ersten Mal wieder getroffen, vor zwei Jahren sind wir zusammengekommen, vor einem Jahr zusammen in diese Wohnung gezogen. Reicht dir das an Informationen?"  
  
"Ich denke..."  
  
"... Also.. warum machst du das hier?"  
  
"Weil ich es Harry schuldig bin."  
  
Oliver wartete ob die beiden noch etwas sagen würden, doch drinnen blieb es stumm. Als er wieder reinging waren beide wieder über ihre Akten gebeugt.  
  
Er setzte sich dazu und begann wieder zu arbeiten, schaffte es aber nicht wirklich sich zu konzentrieren. Seine Gedanken kreisten die ganze Zeit um das Gespräch, das er gerade belauscht hatte.  
  
Natürlich wusste er, dass Draco damals vom Dienst suspendiert worden war, aber wie alle, die nicht im Ministerium arbeiteten wusste auch er nicht, warum dies geschehen war.  
  
Aber er war sich sicher, dass das Ganze irgendwie mit Harrys und Dracos Freundschaft zusammenhing.  
  
Aber was konnte Draco Harry schulden, was ihn dazu bringen würde einen solchen Auftrag zu übernehmen?  
  
~*~  
  
Draco schloss die Akte die er zuletzt bearbeitet hatte, seufzte und streckte sich leicht um seine Muskeln zu entspannen.  
  
"Ich gebe auf. In diesen Unterlagen ist nichts, was uns in irgendeiner Weise weiterhelfen könnte. Alles Beschriebene ist schon lange bekannt."  
  
Blaise und Oliver folgten seinem Beispiel und schlugen ihre Akten ebenfalls zu. "Und was hast du jetzt vor zu unternehmen?"  
  
Draco strich sich die blonden Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. Er schaute auf die Uhr. In ein bis zwei Stunden würde die Sonne aufgehen.  
  
"Was weiß ich denn... ich hab so was noch nie gemacht. Ich hab nur eine Aurorenausbildung. Ging es um einen Angriff käme ich viel besser klar."  
  
"Das bedeutet also, wir haben keine Ahnung was wir tun sollen, weil wir ihn nicht verstehen und seine Handlungen somit nicht nachvollziehen können, ja?"  
  
Draco nickte entnervt. "Wood was ist mit dir? Kennst du ihn nicht? Ihr wart doch Freunde und habt miteinander geredet.. du weißt schon.. Gryffindor, Freundschaft und so..." Oliver schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir waren Freunde.. ja ich denke, dass kann man so sagen... aber er hat niemals mit mir über seine Probleme geredet, er hat niemals mit irgendjemanden geredet. Er hatte Freunde.. viele Freunde... aber niemanden dem er sich geöffnet hat."  
  
Schweigen lastete im Raum. Dann begann Oliver wieder zu reden. "Wenn wir herausfinden wollen was mit Harry los war müssen wir sein Leben kennen lernen."  
  
"Du meinst wir sollen sein Leben durchgehen?" "Von Anfang an. Mit Leuten reden, die ihm begegnet sind, ein Profil von ihm erstellen, dadurch versuchen herauszufinden, was ihn getrieben hat, was seine Wünsche waren, was er erreichen wollte."  
  
Sie drei blickten sich ernst an. Dann nickte Draco. "Gut, beginnen wir." meinte Blaise und blickte Draco auffordernd an.  
  
Der seufzte. "Also... ganz von vorne... Harry wurde geboren. Toll, klasse. Die Menschen mit denen er Kontakt hatte waren seine Eltern und deren Freunde, also vor allem Black und Lupin. Nehmen wir also Kontakt zu denen auf."  
  
Oliver schüttelte den Kopf. "Vergiss es. Die Beiden haben sich gestern verkrochen und meinten sie kommen in einer Woche wieder. Die Entscheidung des Ministeriums hat sie ziemlich geschockt." "Wenn wir also nicht auch noch die Beiden suchen wollen werden wir einfach abwarten müssen bis sie wieder da sind."  
  
Draco seufzte. "Gut gehen wir weiter. Harrys Eltern werden getötet, er ist alleine. Wo kam er dann hin?" "Zu seinem Onkel und seiner Tante soweit ich weiß. Warte mal hier lag irgendwo ne Akte darüber."  
  
Blaise wühlte und wurde tatsächlich fündig.  
  
"Da steht es ja. Adresse, Namen, alles ist da. Wir können sie direkt morgen früh besuchen gehen, da ist Samstag, was bedeutet das der Onkel... Vernon Dursley und der Cousin... also.. Dudley Dursley.. mein Gott, was für scheiß Namen.. Zuhause sind."  
  
Draco nickte und griff nun doch nach einer Tasse Kaffee. Er trank einen Schluck, verzog das Gesicht und stellte die Tasse dann wieder ab. Das Getränk war inzwischen kalt geworden.  
  
"Gut, dann gehen wir morgen diese Muggle besuchen. Habt ihr vielleicht ein Bett für mich frei?"  
  
~*~  
  
Draco betrachtete das Haus geringschätzig. "Und hier ist Harry Potter aufgewachsen?" "Yeah.. die Adresse ist zumindest richtig."  
  
Draco legte den Kopf schief, Blaise blickte ihn fragend an. "Was ist?" "Ich denke.. ich habe etwas Größeres erwartet... ich meine, es ist schließlich die Heimat von Harry Potter."  
  
"Dies ist nicht seine Heimat... es ist nur das Haus seiner Verwandten... kommt, wir sollten einfach klopfen."  
  
Draco folgte Oliver, wohl wissend, dass Blaise neben ihm war. Er war wirklich gespannt darauf, wie die Familie sein würde, bei der Potter so lange gelebt hatte.  
  
Oliver klopfte. Es dauerte eine Weile, dann wurde die Türe von einem jungen Mann in ihrem Alter geöffnet. Er war breit gebaut, allerdings nicht übergewichtig. Unter seinen Augen lagen tiefe Schatten und die Haut war aschfahl.  
  
"Ja bitte?" Draco streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. "Guten Tag mein Name ist Draco Malfoy. Ich würde mit ihnen gerne über Harry sprechen."  
  
Diese Worte hatten eine eigenartige Reaktion auf den Mann. Er riss seine Augen auf, schien plötzlich so als hätte er Angst und warf einen Blick ins Haus hinein. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
"Nicht hier." meinte er leise. "In einer Stunde in dem neuem Cafe an der Ecke."  
  
Dann fiel die Tür mit einem Knall zu.  
  
~*~  
  
Die drei hatten einige Probleme das Cafe zu finden. 'Das neue Cafe an der Ecke' war keine allzu genaue Angabe für jemanden der sich hier nicht auskannte.  
  
Irgendwann hatten sie dann einfach jemanden gefragt. Oliver blickte Draco an, der eindeutig schlecht gelaunt war. In gewisser Weise konnte er das auch verstehen.  
  
Wenn sie noch nicht einmal in der Lage waren ein Cafe zu finden, wie sollten sie dann in der Lage sein diesen Auftrag zu erfüllen?  
  
Die Kellnerin kam und durchbrach die Stille. Sie bestellten alle drei ihre Getränke, schauten dann aus dem Fenster. Es hatte zu regnen begonnen, die Straße war übersäht mit bunten Regenschirmen.  
  
"Er ist zu spät." meinte Draco und Oliver nickte. Blaise stütze den Kopf auf seinen Händen ab. "Wer war der Kerl überhaupt? Wir hätten uns nicht so leicht abwimmeln lassen sollen.."  
  
Oliver legte den Kopf schief. "Also ich weiß nicht. Ich denke, dass war Dudley... der Cousin ihr wisst schon.. und er schien wirklich verängstigt."  
  
"Ihre Getränke meine Herren." Oliver nahm seinen Eiskaffee entgegen, reichte Blaise seinen Milchkaffee, während die Kellnerin Draco dessen Cappuccino hinstellte.  
  
Der schwieg in Gedanken versunken, dann war die Kellnerin wieder weg. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und der junge Mann von vorhin trat ein, schüttelte sich leicht, hängte seine nasse Jacke in der Garderobe auf und stellte seinen Schirm ab.  
  
Dann trat er zu ihnen, setzte sich ebenfalls. "Sie sind spät." Dudley lächelte entschuldigend. "Mein Vater hat Probleme bereitet entschuldigen Sie bitte.. äh... Malfoy war Ihr Name, nicht wahr?"  
  
Draco nickte. "Draco Malfoy. Das hier ist Blaise Zabini und der Mann neben ihnen ist Oliver Wood." "Dudley Dursley. Mir wäre es allerdings ehrlich gesagt ganz lieb wenn wir uns vielleicht duzen würden? Ich denke ja mal, dass ihr Freunde von Harry seid oder?"  
  
Oliver nickte. "Ja das sind wir. Über Harry müssen wir auch unbedingt mit dir reden." Dudley gab ebenfalls seine Bestellung auf. Oliver wunderte sich... unter Harrys Beschreibungen hatte er sich immer jemand anderen vorgestellt... allerdings waren auch bereits mehr als zehn Jahre vergangen, seit er das letzte Mal mit Harry über seine Familie geredet hatte.  
  
"Harry. Ja klar.. wo ist denn das Problem? Wie geht es dem Kerl?" "Er ist tot." "Bitte?!" "Draco!! Das hätte man echt ein bisschen taktvoller sagen können."  
  
Oliver wandte sich dem vollkommen verwirrten Muggle zu. "Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass du das so erfahren musstest. Harry verschwand vor einem Jahr und wurde gestern vom Zauberministerium für tot erklärt." "Oh mein Gott... das ist doch..."  
  
Oliver strich sich über die Nase. "Entschuldige wenn ich einfach so frage aber deine Bestürzung verwundert mich etwas. Harry hatte während der Schulzeit des öfteren das schlechte Verhältnis zwischen deiner Familie und ihm betont."  
  
"Oh das Verhältnis war auch mies. Und es ist... es wäre es auch noch immer." "Das muss erklärt werden", meinte Blaise. "Von vorne?" "Von vorne."  
  
"Okay... Harry hatte es bei uns eigentlich von Anfang an schwer. Meine Eltern haben was gegen Zauberer und haben mich dementsprechend erzogen. So war es Harry und mir eigentlich vorbestimmt, dass wir uns immer gestritten haben.  
  
Harry ist wirklich mies aufgewachsen. Hat erst in ner Kammer unter der Treppe gewohnt, als der Brief von Hogwarts kam hat er dann mein zweites Zimmer bekommen. Ja ich hatte zwei Zimmer... meine Eltern haben mich immer gut behandelt...  
  
Jedenfalls.. nachdem er nach Hogwarts gekommen war blühte Harry regelrecht auf. Er entwickelte sich weiter.. sowohl charakterlich als auch körperlich. Was meine Eltern jedoch nicht daran hinderte ihn... ich denke dass muss in den Ferien vor seinem sechsten Jahr gewesen sein... jedenfalls haben sie ihn da rausgeworfen."  
  
"Rausgeworfen?!" "Ja... ich meine er war ja sowieso selten da.. immer nur zwei, drei Wochen der Ferien vielleicht. Ansonsten war er in der Schule oder bei Freunden." "Und wo hat er dann gewohnt?" "Ich weiß nicht.. er hat irgendetwas von einem ehemaligen Professor gesagt, aber sicher bin ich mir da auch nicht. Jedenfalls hab ich ihn dann erst mal Ewigkeiten nicht mehr getroffen, bis wir uns irgendwann zufällig in London über den Weg gelaufen sind. Dass muss etwa drei Jahre nach seinem Abschluss gewesen sein. Er erklärte mir, dass er gerade irgendeine Ausbildung fertig habe und nun beim Ministerium arbeiten würde. Danach haben wir noch ab und zu Briefe geschrieben, aber seit ich wieder bei meinen Eltern wohne, mussten wir das einstellen.. ihr müsst wissen, meine Mutter ist vor etwas mehr als zwei Jahren gestorben, kurz darauf hatte mein Vater einen Schlaganfall, seit dem kümmere ich mich um ihn. Eine Eule die plötzlich auftaucht könnte ihn das Leben kosten. Er verabscheut noch immer alle Zauberei"  
  
Draco nickte und machte sich Notizen, das erklärte warum sie sich hier hatten treffen müssen.. "Und ansonsten? Ich muss mehr darüber erfahren wie er behandelt wurde."  
  
"Eigentlich wurde größtenteils so getan als würde er nicht existieren. Wörter wie Zauberei und Magie waren sowieso immer verboten.... und das war Harrys ganzes Leben. Ansonsten.. nein er wurde eigentlich immer ignoriert. Ich glaube.. wenn sie gekonnt hätten, hätten sie Harry schon in den ersten Jahren sofort abgeschoben, aber meine Mutter hat sich ihrer Schwester wohl verpflichtet gefühlt."  
  
"Und sonst? Was ist mit Schule und so?" "Er ist mit mir zur Grundschule gegangen. Wir hatten aber eigentlich nichts miteinander zu tun, außer dass ich ihn mit meinen Leuten zusammen regelmäßig verprügelt habe. Nein! Natürlich bin ich nicht stolz darauf, aber so ist es nun mal."  
  
"Wenn ich das also richtig verstehe, ist bis Harry nach Hogwarts gekommen ist in seinem Leben gar nichts passiert? Hatte er keine besonderen Eigenschaften oder so?"  
  
Dudley dachte einen Moment nach, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein.. ich wüsste nichts. Da waren vielleicht seine Haare.. egal wie oft meine Mutter sie auch geschnitten hat, sie sind immer sofort wieder nachgewachsen. Aber ansonsten... da war vielleicht noch sein Wille. Also.. er hat mir das nur ein einziges Mal gesagt, aber er meinte, dass es ihm nichts ausmacht nun unsichtbar zu sein, weil er irgendwann stark genug werden würde um für alle sichtbar zu sein. Und ein anderes Mal meinte er, dass unsichtbar sein sehr vorteilhaft wäre, weil man die sichtbaren mit anderen Augen sehen würde. Mehr weiß ich nicht."  
  
Draco seufzte und lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf. "Das alles bringt uns nicht wirklich weiter."  
  
"Ich versteh noch immer nicht ganz, warum ihr das macht... ich meine, wenn er tot ist? Wozu dann der ganze Aufwand." Oliver erklärte es ihm.  
  
Dudley blickte sie verwundert an. "Das ist merkwürdig..." "Was ist merkwürdig?" "Das Datum, dass ihr mir genannt habt.. der Kampf gegen Voldemort.. zwei Tage vorher war Harry noch bei mir gewesen.."  
  
"Bitte?!" Nun war die Aufmerksamkeit aller drei wieder geweckt. "Naja er hat sich verabschiedet.. meinte er muss für einen Auftrag längere Zeit weg und hat mich gebeten seine Sachen zu regeln. Ich habe natürlich zugesagt." "Was für Sachen denn?"  
  
"Naja.. zum Beispiel besaß er zwei Mugglewohnungen für die hat er Käufer gesucht und dann hat er mir noch eine Vollmacht über sein Konto ausgestellt - ebenfalls ein Mugglekonto, damit ich dafür sorge, dass seine Kinder immer ihren Unterhalt bekommen. Und wenn sie 18 sind sollten sie dann alles verbleibendes Geld kriegen."  
  
"Kinder?!" Olivers Tasse zerbrach, als sie auf dem Boden landete. Mit zitternden Bewegungen versuchte er die Scherben aufzusammeln, doch die herbeieilende Kellnerin winkte nur ab und erledigte das selbst.  
  
Oliver drehte sich wieder zu Dudley. "Was für Kinder denn?" "Na seine eben." Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. "In der Zaubererwelt ist niemanden etwas bekannt davon, dass Harry Kinder hatte." "Nicht.. nunja.. die Mutter ist ja auch eine Muggle. Ihr wusstet davon gar nichts? Also... er hat mir von dem Mädchen erzählt.. das war etwa ein Jahr nachdem wir uns wieder getroffen hatten, also vier Jahre nach dem Schulabschluss. Jedenfalls hatte er da eine ziemlich feste Beziehung mit... Isabelle heißt sie soweit ich mich erinnere, ich hab die Adresse zuhause. Nach einem Jahr hat er sich dann von ihr getrennt und ein halbes Jahr später erfahren, dass sie schwanger war." "Und er hat die Kinder nicht aufziehen wollen?"  
  
"Nein. Isa hatte bereits einen neuen Freund und Harry hat zugestimmt, dass sie das volle Sorgerecht bekommt." "Die Beziehung lief also nicht sonderlich gut, ja? Und hat trotzdem ein Jahr angedauert?"  
  
"Oh die Beziehung lief super. Die Beiden haben bestens zusammengepasst und Isa konnte auch damit umgehen, dass Harry ein Zauberer war und selten Zuhause war. Und er hat auch seine Kinder noch alle zwei Wochen gesehen und sie mögen ihn." "Warum eigentlich die ganze Zeit Kinder? Wieso mehrere?" "Es sind Zwillinge." Erklärte Dudley und Draco stellte die nächste Frage.  
  
"Aber wenn es doch so toll lief... warum hat Harry dann die Beziehung beendet?" "Weil er festgestellt hat, dass er schwul ist. Nun ja... eigentlich hatte er immer gedacht er wäre bi, aber nach der Beziehung mit Isa wurde ihm klar, dass er wohl doch eher komplett schwul ist."  
  
"Oh." "Mein Gott Wood!! Wenn du nichts intelligenteres zu sagen hast, dann halt doch bitte deine Klappe." "Bitte!! Was erwartest du denn von mir?"  
  
Erneutes Schweigen. Dudley erhob sich. "War das alles? Ich würde gerne zurück zu meinem Vater gehen." Oliver stand auf, gab Dudley zum Abschied die Hand. "Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe."  
  
"Gern geschehen. Ich schicke euch dann Unterlagen zu."  
  
Draco stöhnte auf.  
  
"Genau was wir brauchen.. noch mehr Aktenberge.."  
  
~*~  
  
Blaise räusperte sich. "Täusche ich mich oder hat uns dieses Gespräch absolut nicht weitergebracht?" "Natürlich hat es uns weitergebracht", meinte Draco, blickte jedoch nicht von den Aktenbergen auf, die ein Bote am Morgen vorbeigebracht hatte. Seit er bei Blaise und Oliver wohnte - also seit Dumbledore bei ihm gewesen war - freute er sich zum ersten Mal, dass die beiden in einer Mugglewohnung lebten. So hatte der Bote die Wohnung zumindest ohne Probleme gefunden.  
  
"Wir wissen nun, dass Harry zwei Kinder hat", meinte Oliver als er erneut mit einem Tablett das Wohnzimmer betrat. Kaffee für sich und Blaise, diesmal Tee für Draco. Er stellte das Tablett ab und fuhr mit den Erklärungen fort.  
  
"Ich meine, dass ist doch eine ganze schöne Veränderung des Bildes welches wir bisher von Harry hatten. Die Beiden.. wie hießen die Kinder noch mal?" Draco begann in den Akten zu wühlen.  
  
"Keine Ahnung... hab ich bisher gar nicht nachgeguckt. Da steht es ja. Ein Mädchen und ein Junge ist es.. dass Mädchen... Ah ja.. das Mädchen heißt Lisa und der Junge...", er schaute auf und die beiden Mitarbeiter ernst an. "Der Junge heißt Cedric."  
  
Oliver seufzte und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. "Das war ja klar..." Draco klappte die Akte zu. "Und in wieweit bringt uns das weiter?"  
  
Blaise stellte seine Tasse Kaffee wieder ab. "Potter hatte Schuldgefühle...und zwar extreme. Ich denke mal, dass er mit der Last, die auf ihm lag nicht allzu gut klar kam."  
  
"Mmmh.. denkt ihr euch würde es euch anders gehen? Ich meine.. bis er elf war, wurde immer so getan als würde er nicht existieren.. und dann plötzlich 'Buff' erfährt er, dass er berühmt ist. Zuerst glaubt er noch, dass alles sich bald wieder beruhigt, doch dann taucht Voldemort wieder auf. Und ohne dass irgendjemand etwas sagt ist ihm klar, dass alle von ihm erwarten, dass er stark genug ist Voldemort erneut zu besiegen. Und das mit 11!! Stellt euch das mal vor."  
  
Oliver nahm sich nach diesen Erklärungen einen der Äpfel aus der Obstschale, biss demonstrativ hinein. Draco folgte seinem Beispiel, nickte dann kauend.  
  
"Kein Wunder dass er so einen... verqueren Charakter hatte." "Draco!!" "Was denn.. ihr könnt doch nicht abstreiten, dass Harrys Charakter.. nunja.. nicht unbedingt das war, was man als normal ansieht." "Mmmh... natürlich kann man sagen, dass Harry eigenartig war.. aber ich würde das nicht unbedingt als negativ ansehen."  
  
Draco seufzte und stand auf um den Rest seines Apfels wegzuschmeißen. "Wir können uns jetzt noch ewig weiterstreiten was für ein Mensch Harry war, aber es wird besser sein darüber zu reden wie es jetzt weitergeht."  
  
Oliver zuckte mit den Schultern und stand ebenfalls auf um seinen Apfel wegzuwerfen.  
  
"Wir machen einfach weiter wie bisher. Sprich wir beschäftigen uns mit den nächsten Jahren seines Lebens: Hogwarts."  
  
"Willst du wirklich mit allen Leuten reden, die irgendetwas mit Harry zu tun hatten." "Nein.. aber zumindest mit denen die ihm nahe waren sollten wir reden. Mmmh.. ich denke ich werde mal eine Liste von Personen und einen Fragenkatalog erstellen. Wir müssen uns ja irgendwie beschäftigen bis Lupin und Sirius wieder kommen."  
  
Draco seufzte und verbarg sein Gesicht wieder in seinen Händen.  
  
"Ich hasse Harry Potter....."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco lag in dem Gästezimmer, dass er von Oliver und Blaise bereitgestellt bekommen hatte, blickte an die Decke.  
  
Er hatte Kopfschmerzen. Diese ganze Aktion ging ihm auf die Nerven....  
  
Müde strich er sich über die Augen. Was sollte das Ganze denn? Wofür tat er das hier überhaupt? Natürlich.... Harry hatte sich immer für ihn eingesetzt. Aber das tat der Kerl doch für alle die er kannte.  
  
Es gab keinen Grund für ihn, sich Harry verpflichtet zu fühlen... oder etwa doch?  
  
Draco richtete sich auf und schritt durch den Raum, griff nach seinem Koffer, den er unter dem Schreibtisch abgestellt hatte. Er hob ihn auf sein Bett öffnete ihn dann, räumte die Sachen heraus.  
  
Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab heraus, tippte dreimal gegen den Boden des Koffers. "Luna." Der Boden ließ sich ohne Probleme rausheben, nachdem er das Schloss geöffnet hatte.  
  
Draco griff nach einem der Fotos, das dort unten lag. Es zeigte die Familie kurz nach Weihnachten, draußen in einem der Gärten von Malfoy Manor. Es hatte geschneit und war eigentlich viel zu kalt um draußen zu sein, aber Draco erinnerte sich, dass er nicht locker gelassen hatte, bis seine Eltern mit ihm raus gegangen waren.  
  
Er war fünf oder sechs gewesen.. und hatte seinen ersten Besen geschenkt bekommen und wollte ihn unbedingt auszuprobieren.  
  
Das Foto zeigte wie er auf den Besen draufkletterte, schließlich zwanzig, dreißig Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebte.  
  
Seine Mutter stand etwas entfernt, zitternd vor Kälte, doch sie lächelte zufrieden und sein Vater der neben ihm stand hatte stolz eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt.  
  
Ja.. dass waren schöne Weihnachten gewesen damals. Was auch immer alle über seine Eltern sagen mochten, sie waren stets eine glückliche Familie gewesen.  
  
Draco legte das Bild zurück und wühlte weiter. Das war nicht das was er gesucht hatte.  
  
Schließlich fand er was er wirklich suchte.  
  
Ein Bild aus der sechsten Klasse. Dumbledore hatte wieder einmal eine seiner verrückten Ideen gehabt. Die Quidditchcaptains sollten ein gemeinsames Foto machen - um das Gemeinschaftsgefühl zu stärken. Kein normales Foto natürlich. Er hatte sie zu irgendeinem irren Fotografen geschickt, der ganz spezielle Fotos machte. Sprich, er steckte die Leute einige Stunden in einen verschlossenen Raum, beobachtete von außen ihr Verhalten und machte danach dementsprechend das Foto, bestimmte wie sie zueinander stehen mussten.  
  
Draco erinnerte sich noch gut an die Stunden die sie zusammen verbracht hatten. Cho Chang war Captain in Ravenclaw gewesen ein Junge namens Steven Jackson zuständig für Hufflepuff.  
  
~**~  
  
[i] Harry strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Was denkt ihr, wie lange wir noch hier bleiben müssen?" Cho, die neben ihm saß, zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht... meine Mutter hat hier einmal mit ein paar Freundinnen ein Bild machen lassen. Sie hat erzählt sie haben fast drei Stunden hier gesessen.. und die kannten sich schon seit Ewigkeiten und waren sich total nahe.."  
  
Steven, der neben Draco gegenüber von Harry und Cho saß lehnte sich zurück "Das heißt wohl.. wir könnten ewig hier warten..."  
  
Draco verzog das Gesicht. "Das ist doch alles deine beschissene Schuld Potter!!" "Was soll das denn jetzt Malfoy?! Wieso sollte das alles meine Schuld sein?" "Weil du der Lieblingsschüler dieses Muggleliebhabers Dumbledore bist."  
  
Cho legte Harry beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Lass dich nicht provozieren Harry. Wir sind gerade mal zwanzig Minuten hier drin. Du willst dich doch jetzt nicht streiten."  
  
"Genau Potter!! Hör auf deine Freundin. Jetzt muss sie ja als Ersatz erhalten wo Schlammblut und Weasel nicht da sind um dich zu beschützen."  
  
Harry sprang auf, die Hand abschüttelnd und Cho ignorierend. "Wage es nicht meine Freunde zu beleidigen nur weil ein arrogantes Ekel wie du keine Freunde hat!!"  
  
Draco stand ebenfalls auf. "Nun Potter?! Bist du endlich mal bereit deine Sachen selbst zu regeln? Willst dich mit mir prügeln, ja?"  
  
"Wenn du es provozierst!" Harry griff mit einer Hand nach Dracos Kragen, der von sich überzeugt grinste, die Faust bereits erhoben um zuzuschlagen.  
  
In diesem Moment wurde die Tür des Raumes geöffnet, der Fotograf stand dort, lächelnd.  
  
"Ich kann nun das Foto machen." [/i]  
  
~**~  
  
Eben dieses Foto hielt Draco nun zum ersten Mal seit langem in der Hand, betrachtete es.  
  
Es war seltsam es nun zu sehen. Ganz links stand Cho, dann Harry, er selbst und rechts schließlich Steven. Harry und er standen Rücken an Rücken. Harry blickte Cho lächelnd an, doch es schien ein Blick zu sein mit dem man seine Schwester betrachtete. Sie selbst grinste ihn verführerisch an, strich sich mit einer Hand eine Träne aus dem Gesicht, die andere streckte sie Harry entgegen, der jedoch nicht darauf einging.  
  
Steven stand etwas abseits von ihn, linste an Harry und Draco vorbei zu Cho, lächelnd, schien sich eigentlich recht wohl zu fühlen.  
  
Draco sah sich selbst direkt in die Kamera schauend, für andere mochte dieser Blick provokant und leicht genervt aussehen, doch er kannte sich selbst gut genug um zu wissen, dass er sich wohl fühlte.  
  
Die eigenwilligste Position die der Fotograf befohlen hatte war jedoch die von Harry und ihm zueinander. Sie waren mit dem Rücken aneinander gelehnt, fast schon vertrauensvoll aufeinandergestützt. Ihre Arme hingen einfach hinunter, die Handinnenflächen der zur Kamera gewandten Hände einfach nur aufeinander gelegt. Die anderen Hände waren teilweise durch ihre Körper verdeckt, doch dadurch dass Harry sich ab und zu leicht vorlehnte war nur gut genug zu sehen, dass diese Hände ineinander verschränkt waren.  
  
Er hatte den Fotografen später grummelnd darauf angesprochen, warum er ihn und Harry so hingestellt hatte und sie sich nicht hatte prügeln lassen oder ähnliches.  
  
Der Fotograf hatte nur gelächelt und gemeint. [i] "Es ist wirklich schade, dass Menschen so blind sein können, nicht zu sehen wie ähnlich sie einander sind und wie perfekt sie zusammenpassen." [/i]  
  
Als sie Professor Dumbledore das Foto gezeigt hatten, hat der nur gelächelt und gesagt. [i] "So etwas dachte ich mir schon." [/i]  
  
Dann hatte er das Foto weggepackt und es war nie wieder an die Öffentlichkeit geraten.  
  
Er hatte es aufgehoben ohne darüber nachzudenken warum er das tat. Jetzt da er es so betrachtete wurde ihm klar, dass die Positionen von ihm und Harry doch recht passend waren.  
  
Sie hatten sich immer sehr gut ergänzt, daran erinnerte sich jetzt gut. Sie hatten die Aurorenausbildung zusammen hinter sich gebracht. Am Anfang waren alle Azubis in Trainingspaare eingeteilt worden, durch Magie war ermittelt worden wer am besten zusammenpasste.  
  
Er war natürlich zusammen mit Potter in ein Team geraten. Und es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass sie wirklich gut zusammen arbeiten konnten.  
  
Sie hatten ähnlich Fähigkeiten, ähnliche Eigenschaften, ähnliche Vorstellungen... und was am verwunderlichsten überhaupt war: die selbe Vorstellung von Stolz und Ehre.  
  
Der Slytherin atmete tief durch. Heute verstand er auch - wenn auch nur teilweise - warum Dumbledore dieses Foto hatte anfertigen lassen.  
  
Er blickte noch immer auf das Bild, auf dem Harry sich in diesem Moment wieder einmal leicht zu Cho hinbeugte, dann lachte und sich in Richtung Kamera drehte, lächelte und dieser dann zuzwinkerte, bevor er sich wieder gegen Draco lehnte.  
  
Dieser biss sich leicht auf die Lippe und ließ sich auf seine Bettkante sinken. In diesem Moment wurde ihm eins klar. Er war sich sicher, dass Harry nichts geschehen war.  
  
Was auch immer seine Freunde glaubten, sie kannten Harry kaum. Oliver hatte Recht gehabt, Harry hatte sich niemals irgendjemandem geöffnet.  
  
Doch er, der nur oft genug mit dem Jungen zusammengekämpft hatte, in den unmöglichsten Situationen an seiner Seite gewesen war... er hatte erlebt, wenn auch nur in geringen Maße, wie es hinter der Maske aussah, die der Junge der lebt immer trug.  
  
Und er glaubte nicht, dass Harry irgendetwas geschehen war. Wo war denn da die Logik?! Harry hatte gegen den stärksten Zauberer aller Zeiten gekämpft und gewonnen. Was sollte ihm denn geschehen sein, das ihm das Leben kostete?  
  
Viel wahrscheinlicher war es, dass er endlich ein normales Leben führte. Der blonde Mann erinnerte sich, dass Harry so etwas mal erwähnt hatte... dass er ein ganz normales Leben führen wollte, als der Mensch der er war und nicht als der Mensch, den alle anderen in ihm sahen.  
  
Oder.. bei diesem Gedanken war Draco plötzlich nicht mehr fähig das Bild anzublicken... oder er hatte sich selbst etwas angetan um endlich seine Ruhe zu finden.  
  
Als Draco einige Minuten später das Foto mit zitternden Händen zurücklegte, fiel sein Blick auf einen anderen Gegenstand.  
  
Verwundert nahm er die Kette heraus, ließ sie zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch gleiten. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass er dieses Geschenk aufgehoben hatte.  
  
Er erinnerte sich, dass er sie damals an Weihnachten bekommen hatte, etwa einen Monat nachdem er vom Dienst suspendiert worden war und alles was er hatte zerbrochen war.  
  
Zu dem Zeitpunkt damals war er ziemlich fertig gewesen und hatte gedacht niemals mehr auf die Beine zu kommen...  
  
Seltsamerweise hatte ihm das Geschenk geholfen.  
  
[i] "Du brauchst nicht den Namen 'Malfoy', nicht das Ansehen des Ministeriums um Stolz und Ehre zu besitzen. Du bist immer noch du. Wenn du auf etwas stolz sein kannst, dann auf das was du selbst bist. Zieh nicht einfach den Kopf ein. Ein Drache gibt doch nicht einfach kampflos auf. Heb endlich den Kopf und kämpfe. Du hast immer noch Freunde die an deiner Seite sind und dich lieben. Lieben für das was du selbst erreicht hast und noch erreichen wirst." [/i]  
  
Draco betrachtete nachdenklich den kleinen Drachen der an der silbernen Kette schimmerte. Mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck legte er sie um.  
  
Ja.. Harry hatte immer an seiner Seite gestanden, die richtigen Worte gefunden...  
  
In diesem Moment war er mehr entschlossen denn je rauszufinden was wirklich mit Harry geschehen war.  
  
~*~  
  
Zwei Tage und einige Aktionen später, saßen Oliver, Blaise und Draco in einem der Klassenräume in Hogwarts.  
  
Von draußen drangen die Stimmen ihnen nur zu gut bekannter Leute hinein.  
  
Draco seufzte. "Nun gut... bringen wir es hinter uns.. holt den Ersten rein.."  
  
~  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Gott.. muss das sein..?"  
  
"Wir wollen dass hier auch so schnell wie möglich hinter uns bringen also bitte.. antwort einfach.. Name?"  
  
"Ron Weasley."  
  
"Wie standest du zu Harry?"  
  
"Wir waren beste Freunde."  
  
"Wo hast du ihn zum ersten Mal getroffen?"  
  
"Am ersten Schultag im Hogwartsexpress."  
  
"Wenn du über Harry nachdenkst, woran denkst du dann sofort?"  
  
"Freundschaft."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Weil man keinen besseren Freund haben kann als ihn. Er hält zu einem, ist tolerant, immer an deiner Seite, stützt einen, tröstet einen."  
  
"Hast du auch nach der Schule noch Kontakt zu Harry gehabt?"  
  
"Ja. Wir haben zwei Jahre zusammen gewohnt, dann bin ich mit Hermione zusammengezogen. Wir haben uns aber noch regelmäßig gesehen."  
  
"Hat Harry dir gegenüber Wünsche geäußert, was er erreichen will?"  
  
"Ein normales Leben führen, Familie haben aber vor allem.. vor allem Voldemort besiegen."  
  
"Sonst noch etwa was dir zu Harry einfällt?"  
  
"Er war sehr anpassungsfähig und er hat kaum jemandem vertraut, zudem wollte er es immer allen recht machen."  
  
"Wusstest du, dass er zwei Kinder hat?"  
  
"Bitte was?!"  
  
"Das sehe ich als Nein.. wusstest du dass er schwul ist?"  
  
"Wo ist denn da die Logik!! Wenn er doch Kinder hat!!"  
  
"Also ebenfalls Nein... Wo denkst du ist Harry jetzt..?"  
  
"Ich denke er ist tot..."  
  
~  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Fred Weasley." "George Weasley."  
  
"Wie standet ihr zu Harry?"  
  
"Unser Bruder war Harrys bester Freund. Er war in den Ferien öfter bei uns und ich denke.. ja man kann sagen wir waren Freude"  
  
"Wo habt ihr ihn das erste Mal getroffen?"  
  
"Eigentlich an seinem ersten Tag im Londoner Hauptbahnhof... aber wirklich wahrgenommen haben wir ihn erst als er dem Quidditchteam beigetreten ist."  
  
"Wenn ihr an Harry denkt, woran denkt ihr dann zuerst?"  
  
"Quidditch." "Sonne."  
  
"Erklärt."  
  
"Du zuerst Fred." "Nunja.. habt ihr Harry jemals Quidditch spielen sehen? Naja.. ihr seit ja alle drei Quidditchspieler... also so wie er spielt doch keiner.. das ist Wahnsinn. Ich bin einmal mit ihm zusammen geflogen.. das vergisst man nie wieder... Du bist dran George." "Ich weiß nicht warum.. aber wenn ich an Harry denke, dann denke ich an einen schönen Sommertag., das Gefühl von Sonnenstrahlen auf der Haut, blühende Blumen.. so etwas eben.."  
  
"Hat Harry euch gegenüber Wünsche geäußert, was er erreichen will?"  
  
"Er erwähnte mal, dass er gerne professionell Quidditch spielen würde.... aber erst wenn Voldemort besiegt ist." "Der Kampf gegen Voldemort hatte bei ihm immer Priorität."  
  
"Hattet ihr auch nach der Schule noch Kontakt?"  
  
"Ja. Wir haben uns ab und zu getroffen um gemeinsam feiern zu gehen.. war immer ziemlich lustig.." "Ab und zu war Harry auch bei uns, wenn er einfach nur einen gemütlichen Nachmittag verbringen wollte." "Also war er eigentlich immer nur dann mit uns zusammen, wenn er etwas Entspannung brauchte."  
  
"Sonst noch etwas, was euch bei Harry einfällt?"  
  
"Mmh... Vertrauen vielleicht." "Ja genau. Harry vertraute so gut wie niemandem, öffnete sich kaum, aber er hat etwas an sich, was bezweckt, dass man ihm unbedingt vertrauen wollte, ihm folgt, egal wie wenig er einem auch über sich selbst erzählte."  
  
"Wusstet ihr, dass Harry zwei Kinder hat."  
  
"Nein. Zwei? Wirklich?" "Wie heißen sie denn?"  
  
"Es sind Zwillinge: Lisa und Cedric."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Wusstet ihr, dass Harry schwul ist?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Woher?"  
  
"Wir haben mal im Vollrausch mit ihm rumgeknutscht."  
  
"Beide?"  
  
"Beide."  
  
"Wo denkt ihr ist Harry jetzt?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Fred? George?"  
  
"Das Ministerium sagt er ist tot... wir.. wir hoffen, dass es ihm gut geht..."  
  
~  
  
"Name?!"  
  
"Cho Chang."  
  
"Wie standest du zu Harry?"  
  
"Wir waren kurzzeitig ein Paar, dann Freunde."  
  
"Wo hast du ihn zum ersten Mal getroffen?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht mehr.. Ich weiß, dass er irgendwann einfach da war, wie eine Selbstverständlichkeit.. aber ich weiß nicht ab wann..."  
  
"Wenn du über Harry nachdenkst, woran denkst du dann sofort?"  
  
"An Cedric."  
  
"Warum..?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht... immer wenn ich an Harry denke habe ich Cedrics Gesicht vor Augen.. es ist verschwommen und ich sehe ihn nicht wirklich, aber ich weiß, dass es Cedric ist.."  
  
"Hast du auch nach der Schule Kontakt zu Harry gehabt?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Warum nicht?"  
  
"Weil ich nicht mehr an Cedric denken wollte."  
  
"Hat Harry dir gegenüber Wünsche geäußert, was er erreichen will?"  
  
"Ich erinnere mich nicht."  
  
"Sonst noch etwas das dir zu Harry einfällt?"  
  
"Er hatte reine Augen."  
  
"Reine Augen?"  
  
"Augen sind der Spiegel der Seele."  
  
"Wusstest du, dass er zwei Kinder hat?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Wusstest du, dass er schwul ist?"  
  
"Nein. Ich war einmal seine Freundin."  
  
"Wo denkst du ist Harry jetzt?"  
  
"Im Paradies."  
  
~  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"Wie standest du zu Harry?"  
  
"Ich war seine beste Freundin."  
  
"Wo hast du ihn zum ersten Mal getroffen?"  
  
"Am ersten Tag im Hogwartsexpress."  
  
"Wenn du über Harry nachdenkst, woran denkst du dann sofort?"  
  
"An etwas nicht beschreibbares. An Einzigartigkeit und Individualität."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Weil Harry diese Dinge verkörperte."  
  
"Hast du auch nach der Schule noch Kontakt zu Harry gehabt?"  
  
"Ja regelmäßig. Genauso oft wie Ron... wir waren meistens zu dritt unterwegs.."  
  
"Hat Harry dir gegenüber Wünsche erwähnt, was er erreichen will?"  
  
"Er hat in den Jahren die wir uns kannten, viel erzählt... aber sein größter Wunsch war Voldemort zu besiegen... und er wollte einmal ein Haus am Meer haben."  
  
"Sonst noch etwas das dir zu Harry einfällt?"  
  
"Gryffindor. Harry war das Paradebeispiel für alles für das Gryffindor steht."  
  
"Wusstest du, dass Harry zwei Kinder hat?"  
  
"Nein. Aber er wollte immer Familie haben. Nur hatte er Angst um sie."  
  
"Inwieweit?"  
  
"Er dachte, würde er Familie haben solange Voldemort lebt, würde er sie zu sehr in Gefahr bringen. Und nach dem Kampf würde sein Ruhm ihr zu sehr schaden."  
  
"Wusstest du, dass er schwul ist?"  
  
"Nein, aber das ist für mich okay. Ich habe es mir in den letzten Jahren gedacht, als er, wenn wir abends unterwegs waren, mehr Jungen hinterher geguckt hat, als Frauen."  
  
"Wo denkst du ist Harry jetzt?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht.. ich kann nicht glauben, dass er tot ist."  
  
~  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Seamus Finnegan."  
  
"Wie standest du zu Harry."  
  
"In der Schule waren wir Mitschüler und Mitbewohner, später sehr gute Freunde."  
  
"Wo hast du ihn zum ersten Mal getroffen?"  
  
"Wir kamen zusammen nach Hogwarts."  
  
"Wenn du über Harry nachdenkst, woran denkst du dann zuerst?"  
  
"Mut."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Weil er mehr davon besaß als jeder andere den ich kenne."  
  
"Hast du auch nach der Schule mit Harry noch Kontakt gehabt?"  
  
"Ja. Sogar sehr viel mehr als zuvor."  
  
"Hat Harry dir gegenüber Wünsche geäußert was er erreichen will?"  
  
"Voldemort besiegen."  
  
"Sonst noch etwas das dir zu Harry einfällt?"  
  
"Stärke."  
  
"Wusstest du, dass er zwei Kinder hat?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Wusstest du, dass er schwul ist?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Woher?"  
  
"Er sagte es mir vor ein paar Jahren."  
  
"Wo denkst du ist Harry jetzt?"  
  
"Ich möchte nicht darüber nachdenken."  
  
~  
  
Entnervt stand Draco auf. Oliver blickte verwundert zu ihm auf. "Sollen wir schon eine Pause machen? Wir haben draußen noch einiges an Leuten stehen."  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Macht ihr nur weiter.. ich kann mir das nicht mehr anhören. Ich komm später wieder zurück."  
  
Blaise nickte verstehend. "Gut.. geh nur.."  
  
Draco nickte dankend, ging dann durch einen Hintereingang aus dem Raum, schritt durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Es waren momentan Sommerferien und die Schule war so gut wie leer. Auch die meisten Lehrer waren nicht anwesend, doch Dumbledore hatte ihnen gerne ein Klassenzimmer zur Verfügung gestellt.  
  
Er hielt schließlich an, als einer der Gänge endete. Hier befand sich ein Fenstererker, und die Fensterbank war groß genug um zwei, drei Leuten Platz zu bieten.  
  
Draco ließ sich mit einem Seufzer nieder. Früher.. während der Schulzeit, war er oft hier gewesen. Hier kam kaum jemand vorbei und es war gut, um über einiges nachzudenken.  
  
Umso verwunderter war er, als einige Minuten später Schritte durch den Gang halten. Er schaute jedoch weiterhin aus dem Fenster, blickte erst auf als er hörte wie sich jemand neben ihm niederließ.  
  
Er blickte auf und schaute direkt in das Gesicht von Charly Weasley. Sie hatten während Dracos Aurorenausbildung einmal ein halbes Jahr zusammengearbeitet und sich eigentlich recht gut verstanden.  
  
Charly lächelte ihn an und Draco erwiderte das Lächeln. Seit damals hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen, doch Charly schien sich nicht wirklich verändert zu haben.  
  
"Was tust du hier Charly? Kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich dich auch auf der Liste gesehen habe." "Ich war auch nicht eingeladen. Ron, Fred und George haben mir davon erzählt und dann bin ich hierher gekommen, weil ich dachte es könnte vielleicht ganz nützlich sein." "Hattest du denn eine besondere Verbindung zu Harry?" "Wir waren ein Jahr zusammen. Wegen mir hat er sich von Isa getrennt." "Ja.. ich denke, dann solltest du wirklich hier was sagen."  
  
"Du hast diesen Job aus Schuldgefühlen übernommen nicht wahr?" Draco nickte. Er wusste nicht woran es lag, aber Charly hatte schon damals jede seiner Lügen durchschaut und war der Wahrheit schnell auf die Spur gekommen. Er würde das Gespräch nur unnötig in die Länge ziehen., wenn er versuchen würde zu lügen.  
  
"Wenn ich noch weiter mit Harry gearbeitet hätte... vielleicht wäre es dann nie dazu gekommen, dass er sich dem Kampf alleine gestellt hat... Ich habe ihn immer recht gut im Griff gehabt." Charly lachte. "Ja.. so kann man es wohl nennen.. er hat mir häufig von dir erzählt.. ich glaube.."  
  
Er zwinkerte Draco leicht zu. "Ich glaube er hat damals ein bisschen für dich geschwärmt, selbst in der Zeit in der er mit mir zusammen gewesen war."  
  
Draco ging auf den Kommentar nicht ein, wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. "War die Beziehung ernst?" Charly nickte. "Oh ja.. eigentlich schon. Ron wusste nichts davon und eigentlich auch sonst kaum niemand. In der Mugglewelt haben wir uns ganz offen gezeigt, aber da kannte uns ja auch niemand." "Warum habt ihr es nicht auch in der Zaubererwelt offiziell gemacht.?" "Weil das den Kampf gegen Voldemort beeinträchtigt hätte. Harrys einziger Lebenssinn war es Voldemort zu besiegen." "Ja.. das haben da drinnen auch alle gesagt.. ich kann es schon nicht mehr hören.. es scheint fast so als wäre Harry von dem Kampf gegen Voldemort besessen gewesen." "Besessen?! Ja.. vielleicht war das wirklich das richtige Wort.. aber Harry war trotz allem immer noch Harry..." "Ja.. das haben wir von allen gehört.. Harry vertraut niemandem, er ist besessen von dem Kampf gegen Voldemort, aber ansonsten ein perfekter Mensch. Ich kann es wirklich nicht mehr hören okay? Also fang du bitte nicht genauso an."  
  
Charly lachte und strich sich ein paar rote Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Komm schon Drac', gib es zu.. du hast seinem Charme auch nicht wiederstehen können nicht wahr? Ich hab dich das halbe Jahr in dem wir zusammengearbeitet haben beobachtet. Du hast Harry ganz anders behandelt als alle anderen Menschen um dich herum."  
  
Draco grummelte und blickt wieder nach draußen. Es war dunkel, kein Mond und keine Sterne zu sehen, der Himmel war von Wolken verdeckt.  
  
Eine Weile saßen sie einfach so da, während Charly Draco die Zeit gab die er brauchte um nachzudenken.  
  
"Glaubst du wirklich?" fragte Draco schließlich und drehte sich vom Fenster weg und schaute Charly direkt an. Dieser nickte. "Ja das glaube ich."  
  
Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte lief plötzlich Ron den Gang entlang. "Charly, ich habe dich schon gesucht. Oliver meint, du bist jetzt dran. Er... Malfoy.", sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte schlagartig. "Was willst du denn hier?"  
  
Draco zog die Stirn kraus, auch wenn Ron ihn angeheuert hatte, seine Abneigung gegenüber ihm schien er noch lange nicht abgelegt zu haben.  
  
"Ich unterhalte mich mit deinem Bruder Weasel. Wenn dir das nicht Recht ist, dann dreh dich um und hau wieder ab." "Charly? Kommst du? Auf die Anwesenheit von Malfoy können wir nun wirklich verzichten." "Ron. Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich mit Draco klar komme."  
  
Ron ballte wütend eine Hand zur Faust. "Du bist meine Bruder..." begann er zischend, doch Draco unterbrach ihn. "Ich verstehe nicht wirklich Weasley, warum du so unhöflich bist.", meinte er und grinste überheblich "Schließlich willst du ja, dass ich rausfinde, was mit Harry geschehen ist oder?"  
  
"Hermione will es wissen. Für mich ist Harry gestorben, mehr brauche ich nicht wissen. Wenn ich deine Anwesenheit akzeptiere, dann nur weil sie mich darum gebeten hat."  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf, verwundert darüber wie kindlich der Andere sich aufführt. "Manchmal Weasley.. glaube ich, du hast dich rein gar nicht weiter entwickelt.", sagte er, plötzlich wieder vollkommen ernst sprechend als Zeichen dafür, dass er es ehrlich meinte. Er war erstaunt in seinem Innerem tatsächlich so etwas wie Mitleid zu finden. "Wenn ich mich so mit dir streite, habe ich das Gefühl noch immer mit dem kleinen Jungen von damals zu sprechen."  
  
Ron stürzte sich mit einem Male auf Draco, der vollkommen verblüfft war, ließ die geballten Fäuste auf ihn niedersausen, bis Charly es schaffte sich von ihm loszureißen.  
  
"Du weißt doch gar nichts!!" schrie er noch, dann drehte er sich um und rannte weg.  
  
Charly legte beruhigend eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter, blickte ihn dann besorgt an. "Deine Lippe ist aufgeplatzt." Draco strich perplex über diese, schaute dann auf seine Finger. Tatsächlich... Blut.. Wie seltsam.. es tat gar nicht weh...  
  
Draco blickte auf und schaute Charly an. Der atmete erschrocken ein, er hatte Draco noch nie so gesehen, es schien, als wäre eine innere Wand eingerissen worden und er könne plötzlich den wirklichen Draco sehen...  
  
Einen Draco der verletzt war und weinte, der sich einsam fühlte....  
  
Charly wünschte sich ihm Wärme zu schenken, doch er wusste gleichzeitig, dass er dazu nicht in der Lage war... wahrscheinlich gab es nur einen, der in diesem Moment fähig wäre, dass richtige zu tun. Und dieser jemand war unauffindbar.  
  
"Ich bin wieder zu weit gegangen.", meinte Draco und seine Stimme klang gebrochen, als würde er tatsächlich jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen. "Harry meinte immer ich lasse mein Temperament zu sehr mit mir durchgehen. Er hat mich ihm versprechen lassen, dass ich mich zurückhalte und mich bessere. Ich hab mein Versprechen gebrochen Harry..."  
  
Und mit einem Schlag begriff Charly wie sehr Draco und Harry wirklich voneinander abhängig gewesen waren. Er selbst hatte es nie als so wichtig erlebt... In dem halben Jahr, dass sie zusammengearbeitet hatten, hatte er natürlich erlebt wie perfekt die Beiden aufeinander eingespielt waren, wie gut sie sich ergänzten, doch er hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht.  
  
Nun.. nun erschien es ihm plötzlich als offensichtlich, was Dumbledore damals gemeint hatte, als er ihm gesagt hatte, es würde nicht einfach werden mit Harry und Draco zusammenzuarbeiten.  
  
[i] "Zwischen Draco und Harry besteht eine besondere Verbindung" [/i] hatte der alte Schulleiter erklärt. [i] "Diese Verbindung bewirkt, dass sie sich ganz offensichtlich abstoßen, als könnten sie nie zueinander finden. Doch eigentlich ist diese Verbindung viel tiefgründiger. Dann unter der Schale, unsichtbar für sie selbst, schweißt sie die Beiden zusammen, lässt nicht zu, dass sie sich jemals von einander würden trennen können." [/i]  
  
Doch sie waren getrennt worden. Die Beiden die immer gegeneinander gespielt hatten, die der Gegenpart des jeweils anderen gewesen waren... Feuer und Wasser... Tag und Nacht... Erde und Luft... Schwarz und Weiß... Gut und Böse...  
  
Auf ewig aneinander gebunden. Von einander abhängig um zu existieren.  
  
Nach und nach hatten sie diese Verbindung wahrscheinlich auch selbst etwas registriert. Sie hatten bemerkt, dass zwischen ihn sehr viel mehr lag, als nur Feindschaft... dass es da eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen gab, die sie nicht einfach übersehen konnten.  
  
Wie musste sich Draco nun fühlen, wo er alleine war? Charly wusste, Harry war sich niemals dem vollem Ausmaße dieser Beziehung bewußt gewesen. Er hätte ihm etwas gesagt.  
  
Auch nachdem sie sich getrennt hatten, war da noch eine starke Freundschaft zwischen ihnen gewesen. Sie hatten sich damals einvernehmlich von einander getrennt. Harry hatte erklärt, dass er.. solange Voldemort noch lebte, einfach nicht fähig sein würde jemanden so sehr zu lieben wie es für eine Beziehung notwendig war.  
  
Aber dennoch.. wie musste sich Draco nun fühlen, da er alleine war und sich auf schmerzliche Art und Weise bewußt wurde, wie sehr er eigentlich von Harry abhängig gewesen war?  
  
Er fand die Antwort von alleine, als er erneut in Dracos Augen blickte.  
  
Sanft strich er dem Jungen einige blonde Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. "Es war ganz bestimmt nicht deine Schuld, du hast nichts falsch gemacht Draco. Ron ist... du hast nur aus Versehen Rons schwachen Punkt angesprochen weißt du? Kurz bevor Harry verschwunden ist hatten die beiden nämlich einen Streit genau über dieses Thema gehabt. Harry hat einige fiese Dinge gesagt... Ron hat mir später erzählt, dass er so etwas nie von Harry erwartet hätte, dass er Dinge gesagt hatte, die ihn so tief verletzten, dass er Harry einige Momente lang wirklich gehasst hatte. Dinge wie [i] Ich habe schon immer gedacht, dass du ein vollkommener Volltrottel warst [/i] und [i] Ich frage mich, wie ich es eigentlich so lange mit dir als Freund aushalten konnte.[/i] Du weißt was ich meine? Ich glaube nicht, dass Ron Harry inzwischen verziehen hat."  
  
Draco saß eine Weile einfach nur da, während Charly ihm sanft durch die Haare strich, geduldig wartete, bis er sich beruhigt hatte.  
  
Dann stand Draco auf, umarmte Charly überraschenderweise, bevor er sich abwandte und ging.  
  
"Entschuldige bitte... ich möchte etwas alleine sein. Ich muss nachdenken."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco saß auf der Tribüne des Quidditchfeldes und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen. Obwohl es noch Sommer war wurden die Nächte bereits kalt und Draco fror.  
  
Er erinnerte sich, dass er seine Robe mitsamt seinem Zauberstab noch oben im Raum liegen gelassen hatte, doch er war nicht bereit jetzt hoch zu gehen und sich schon den anderen zu stellen.  
  
Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, blickte in den schwarzen Himmel. Er wusste nicht wirklich, was vorhin mit ihm geschehen war. Irgendetwas war einfach zerbrochen, als Rons Fäuste ihn getroffen hatten.  
  
Irgendetwas das schon längst hätte zerbrechen müssen, seit er wusste was mit Harry geschehen war, seit Harry verschwunden war.  
  
Sie hatten immer mit einander Kontakt gehabt, selbst als Draco bereits vom Ministerium suspendiert worden war. Harry hatte ihn niemals alleine gelassen.  
  
Und Draco war nun eins klar. Auch wenn er es nie ausgesprochen hatte, wenn er über dieses Thema immer geschwiegen hatte oder es umgangen war. Nun wusste er es. Er und Harry waren Freunde.  
  
Sie würden es immer seiner. Niemals war sich jemand näher gewesen, als sie beide. Er war derjenige dem Harry sich geöffnet hatte, dem er mehr von sich erzählt hatte, als er jemals irgendwem preisgegeben hatte.  
  
Sie hatten es alle gesagt. Niemandem hatte er sich jemals geöffnet oder ihm vertraut.  
  
[i] "Ich vertraue dir." [/i]  
  
Ein Schauer zog über seinen Rücken, als die Erinnerung an diese Worte ihn einholte.  
  
Eine Weile saß er einfach nur da, in den Himmel blickend, frierend, bis ihm etwas auffiel.  
  
[i] "Kurz bevor Harry verschwunden ist hatten die beiden nämlich einen Streit genau über dieses Thema gehabt." [/i] Und [i] "Harry hat einige fiese Dinge gesagt... Ron hat mir später erzählt, dass er so etwas nie von Harry erwartet hätte, dass er Dinge gesagt hatte, die ihn so tief verletzten, dass er Harry einige Momente lang wirklich gehasst hatte" [/i] hatte Charly vorhin gesagt.  
  
[i]"Ich glaube nicht, dass Ron Harry inzwischen verziehen hat" [/i]  
  
Draco sprang auf, rannte mit einem Male hoch zum Schloss. Natürlich!! Wie hatte er diese Tatsache übersehen können.  
  
~*~  
  
Oliver und Blaise saßen alleine im Klassenzimmer. Oliver hatte seine Stirn gegen Blaise gelehnt, erzählte lächelnd irgendetwas. Blaise lächelte ebenfalls während er zuhörte und mit einer Hand Olivers Nacken kraulte.  
  
Draco störte diese Nähe ohne zu zögern. Er knallte die Tür einfach zu, sah seelenruhig zu, wie du beiden erschrocken auseinander fuhren.  
  
"Draco.. was soll das denn? Was ist los? Du siehst aus als.. hast du geweint?"  
  
"Harry hat es geplant." "Bitte was?!" "Ist Hermione noch hier?" "Ich glaube sie ist noch draußen im Raum gegenüber mit den anderen." Schon war Draco wieder raus, die Tür offen stehen lassend. Ratlos blickten die beiden sich an, warteten bis Draco wieder kam.  
  
Der schien dann von seiner Sache mehr überzeugt denn je. "Hermione hat sich kurz vor Harrys Kampf mit ihm gestritten - aufs heftigste. Sie hat ihn dafür gehasst hat sie gesagt und sie hat ihm das noch immer nicht verziehen. Und Ron sagt das selbe. Harry war bei Dudley um seine Sachen zu regeln und er war bei mir um sich zu verabschieden. Naja nicht verabschieden, aber er hat ein paar Dinge gesagt, die dringend gesagt werden mussten. Das macht doch niemand der sterben will. Wenn Harry wusste und davon gehen wir bisher aus, dass er gegen Voldemort kämpfen würde und er das geplant hat, und geplant hat das Ganze alleine durchzuziehen, dann muss ihm klar gewesen sein, dass seine Freunde, das niemals zulassen würden! Hätten Hermione und Ron herausgefunden, dass er alleine kämpfen will, hätten sie ihn niemals gehen lassen wollen. Also musste er darauf achten, dass sie in Ruhe ließen, wie sollte das besser gehen, als sich mit ihnen zu streiten, so dass einige Tage Ruhe zwischen ihnen herrschte?"  
  
"Aber warum war er dann bei Dudley und bei dir?" "Warum er bei mir war weiß ich ehrlich gesagt noch nicht aber bei Dudley war er um darauf zu achten, daes seine Sachen auf jeden Fall geregelt werden. Was allerdings ebenfalls unlogisch ist. Ich meine er konnte von zwei Ausgängen des Kampfes ausgeben. Entweder er würde Voldemort besiegen und weiter leben oder er würde von Voldemort besiegt werden. Wenn er also seine Sachen regeln wollte ohne nicht aufzufallen um nicht aufgehalten zu werden, wäre das Logischste gewesen ein Testament aufzusetzen. So hätte er alles geregelt gehabt und niemand hätte etwas von seinen Plänen gewusst. Aber nein er geht zu Dudley. Warum? Ganz einfach. Normalerweise wartet das Zauberministerium 5 Jahre bis eine vermisste Person für tot erklärt wird. Fünf Jahre bis sein Testament in Kraft tritt, fünf Jahre in denen seine Kinder nicht versorgt werden, weil die Rechtsangelegenheiten zuviel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Und hätte er Isabelle einen großen Betrag auf einmal gezahlt, wäre wiederum sie misstrauisch geworden. Sie wusste ja schließlich wer er war. Dudley dachte sich nichts dabei, dass Harry längere Zeit auf Geschäftsreise geht. Er kannte Harry nicht genug um so ein Verhalten merkwürdig zu finden. Harry hat also alles geregelt, damit niemand Verdacht schöpft, seine Freunde ihn schneller vergessen - sie haben Beide selbst gesagt, dass ihnen das leichter fällt, weil er unverzeihliche Dinge gesagt hat und alle Sachen geregelt werden bis er für tot erklärt werden würde, er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass dies bereits nach einem Jahr geschehen würde."  
  
Oliver begann langsam zu begreifen, auf was Draco hinaus wollte. Der redete einfach weiter.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass mag konfus und total verwirrt klingen, aber in meinem Kopf ist alles klar. Er hatte das von Anfang an vor gehabt."  
  
Blaise kapierte es nun auch, schnappte erstaunt nach Luft.  
  
"Du meinst...?"  
  
"Ja. Harry wusste, dass er Voldemort besiegen würde. Er wusste, dass er den Kampf überleben würde und er wusste, dass er danach für immer verschwinden würde und niemals wieder in der Zaubererwelt auftauchen würde."  
  
"Aber warum?"  
  
"Und wo ist er jetzt?"  
  
"Das heraus zu finden, ihr beiden, ist nun unsere Aufgabe."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hallo Tom. Wie geht es dir?" "Sarah! Hey, mir geht es super. Gut siehst du aus. Der Urlaub hat dir wohl gut getan, was?" "Ja sieht so aus. Ich musste mal weg vom Meer"  
  
Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen ließ sich auf dem Stuhl an der Längsseite des Schreibtisches nieder, blickte Tom lächelnd an.  
  
"Und? Viel zu tun?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schloss den Karton der vor ihm stand. "Die Leute leihen sich nur noch selten Boote aus.. aber ich komm schon über die Runden..."  
  
Sie nickte und hatte plötzlich eine Idee. "Wie wäre es.. willst du nicht eine Stunde zu machen und wir gehen eine Runde schwimmen." Er nickte.  
  
"Klar... und dann erzählst du mir alles aus dem Urlaub und von den gut aussehenden Kerlen, ja? Ich muss nur kurz die Kiste wegräumen."  
  
Er stand auf, den Karton in der Hand, ging auf das Regal an der anderen Wand zu. Plötzliches Flügelschlagen war zu hören und eine kleine Gestalt zischte an dem jungen Mann vorbei, der vor Schreck den Karton fallen ließ. "Hedwig!" rief er entrüstet, doch die Eule war bereits weg.  
  
"Was hast du auch eine Eule bei dir im Büro?" Sarah lachte und ging zu ihm, begann die Sachen mit ihm zusammen aufzusammeln. Plötzlich verharrte sie, ihr Gesicht nur Zentimeter von ihm entfernt, strich ihm einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Weißt du was ich mich das ganze letzte Jahr gefragt habe? Wo hast du eigentlich diese Narbe her?" Er rieb sich nervös über die benannte Stelle an der Stirn, grinste sie nervös an. "Ach das... hab ich von dem Autounfall ,bei dem meine Eltern gestorben sind." "Oh." Dann schwieg sie, richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Gegenstände die verstreut vor ihr lagen.  
  
"Sind das Fotos aus deiner Zeit in England.. aus deiner Schule? Ihr hattet aber komische Schuluniformen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nunja.. Privatschule eben.." Sie griff nach ein paar weiteren Bildern.  
  
"Und das sind deine Freunde...?" Er guckte nur kurz auf die Fotos, nickte dann. Sie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. "Warum nur bist du hierher gekommen? Es scheint alles so glücklich da gewesen zu sein." Er lächelte wehmütig. "Es scheint nur so Sarah.. es scheint nur so.."  
  
Sie ging nicht darauf ein, griff nach einem Foto. "Du hast viele Fotos von diesem blonden Mann." Er sagte nichts und sie erwartete auch keine Antwort, stattdessen stellte sie ihre nächste Frage.  
  
"Warum bist du wirklich hier Tom?" Er nahm ihr da Foto ab, betrachtete es.  
  
"Ich warte auf jemanden Sarah.. ich warte..."  
  
In seinen Händen das Bild Draco Malfoys.  
  
Ende Part 1  
  
Nachwort: Tja.. das Verhör etwas mehr Platz eingenommen, als ich geplant hatte.. und Cho habe ich wohl etwas psycho gemacht...  
  
die Pairings die erwähnt wurden werden teilweise überraschen nicht wahr? *drop* es tut mir leid ^^ ich bin momentan auf einem totalen Harry/Charly und Harry/Fred/George Trip.... und ich musste mich extrem zurückhalten um nicht auch noch Harry/Seamus reinzubringen *lach*  
  
Ist Draco OOC? Ich denke eigentlich nicht... die Ereignisse in der Vergangenheit haben ihn verändert.... was genau das wird im nächsten Teil erklärt...  
  
Was wollte ich noch sagen.. dass mit dem Foto.. irgendwann hatte ich mal die Idee im Kopf gehabt und wollte eigentlich einen One-Shot daraus machen, habe mich dann aber dagegen entschieden... jetzt ist es hier...  
  
Achja.. und zu der Szene am Ende... ich denke es ist wohl ziemlich offensichtlich wer Tom ist nicht wahr? Eigentlich wollte ich ja, dass er sich James nennt, aber dann habe ich mich doch für Tom entschieden.. woher der Name kommt ist ja auch offensichtlich. Warum er sich für diesen Namen entschieden hat klärt sich im dritten Teil.  
  
Ach und am Ende eines jeden Teiles ist eine Vorschau für den nächsten *entschieden hab*  
  
Vorschau:  
  
[i] "Was ist das?" "Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher... doch nach den Ereignissen in seinem zweiten Jahr denke ich, dass es eine Art magisches Tagebuch ist."  
  
~  
  
"Wir gehen aus - zu dritt."  
  
~  
  
"Er hat dich geliebt."  
  
~  
  
"Ich glaube dir, dass Harry dich geliebt hat. Und wenn Harry dich geliebt hat, dann hat er dir auch vertraut. Also vertraue ich dir auch.. egal was das Ministerium sagt. Frage was du fragen willst und ich werde dir nur die Wahrheit sagen."  
  
~  
  
"Harry... es ist nicht deine Bestimmung die Welt zu retten."  
  
"Aber wenn ich es nicht tue.. wer denn dann?"  
  
~  
  
"Draco... was ist damals passiert?" "Ich habe das Ministerium verraten.." [/i]Ich fragen 


	3. Teil 2: Figured you out

Titel: Past - Present - Future  
  
Autor: cristall  
  
Teil: 2/3 (+Epilog)  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, Oliver/Blaise  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Email: cristall_myra@web.de  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, ich hab mir die Charas lediglich geliehen und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.  
  
Kommentar: Ich weiß, dieser Teil hat lange gedauert (nunja... eigentlich nur etwa einen Monat, das ist bei mir noch relativ wenig.) jedenfalls denke ich, dass die Länge dieses Kapitels euch etwas entschädigen wird. Die Schule stresst halt ein wenig und ich finde kaum die Zeit zu schreiben (des weiteren tippe ich momentan gleichzeitig noch an zwei Kurzgeschichten die ich schnell fertig bekommen möchte und an der Planung meiner nächsten Mehrteiligen (die Idee war schon länger in meinem Kopf und ich muss sie endlich schreiben)).  
  
Nya hier ist nun das zweite Kapitel, wo sich das meiste klärt und wir Harry sehr viel besser verstehen. Damit niemand Draco falsch versteht... er hat einiges verdrängt, was ihm nicht gepasst hat...  
  
Was mir in diesem Kapitel am schwersten gefallen ist, war wohl die Szene mit Isabelle und den beiden Kindern. Von Isabelle hatte ich ein ziemlich genaues Bild im Kopf, wie sie sein müsste um zu Harry zu passen, doch die Umsetzung hat irgendwie nicht so geklappt wie ich es erwartet habe.  
  
Dracos Vergangenheit habe ich schneller abgehandelt als eigentlich geplant war... dazu werden aber noch einige Erinnerungen im nächsten Kapitel kommen.  
  
Zu dem Verhältnis von Sirius und Harry... es war nicht geplant es so darzustellen, aber ich habe wohl zu viele englische Harry/Sirius Stories gelesen *drop*  
  
Was ist ansonsten zu sagen.. die Story ist mir ein bisschen aus der Hand gelaufen, das(s) Kapitel eindeutig zu lang und ich hatte ein paar Schreibblockaden, so dass die meisten Szenen absolut nicht so wirken wie ich sie mir vorgestellt hatte...  
  
Ähm.. und was ich noch zum nächsten Kapitel sagen wollte... der Inhalt ist noch nicht genau festgelegt, aber es wird ein altes Treffen mit Freunden geben... wenn also eine bestimmte Person oder ein bestimmtes Pairing auf jeden Fall auftreten soll, oder jemand mal eine reingewürgt bekommen soll oder so... für Wünsche bin ich immer offen... vielleicht krieg ich so ja mal wieder ein paar neue Ideen... *drop*  
  
Danksagungen:  
  
Meiner Betaleserin: Vanillia *knuddel* vielen, lieben Dank fürs beta lesen, du warst wie immer absolut wundervoll *knuddel* ich weiß... ich war diesmal wirklich grässlich was meine Fehler und so anging... du bist ein Schatz, dass du dir das schon wieder angetan hast *ganz doll drück*  
  
Meinen Kommentarschreibern: Ratty1, Dracos-Honey, Virginia, Sweet-Dreams2, Trinity81, Angel-liam, Vanillia, Matjes, zissy, Rikku7, Angel344, selene15, jessy11, Ralna, Mya, Lau, Deedo, Vanillia, Lady Arrogance  
  
@Rikku7 danke für die Glückwünsche, dir auch alles gute zum Geburtstag ^^ Ich bin 16 geworden *drop*  
  
@zissy *immer noch grinsen im Gesicht hab* danke für den lieben Kommentar, und keine Bange die beiden kriegen im nächsten Kapitel noch einiges auf den Schädel, vor allem Ron  
  
@Angel-Liam ich weiß, es ist alles etwas verwirrend, aber in diesem Kapitel klärt sich das meiste auf, sowohl das Verhältnis zwischen Draco und Harry (denn Draco erinnert sich an einiges, was er bisher verdrängt hat) wie auch über Harry selbst  
  
@Lau Draco wird sich im nächsten Kapitel wieder sehr zurückverändern, während er in diesem Kapitel noch sehr weich ist... aber durch eine bestimmte Person wird sich da einiges wieder zu seinem 'Drachencharaktere' ändern wie du es nanntest ^^ und was den kleinen Cedric angeht.... ich hatte eigentlich vor einen anderen Namen zu nehmen, aber dahinter steckt ein bestimmter Zweck der mit Harrys Psyche zusammenhängt und im nächsten Kapitel rauskommt.  
  
@Deedo wie auch schon Lau gesagt, die Namen haben ihre Bedeutung... denn im nächsten Kapitel wird es vor allem um Harrys Charaktere gehen und der hat einige Macken...  
  
@Mona wie versprochen hier der nächste Teil, wenn auch etwas später als geplant ~.^ hoffe du hast die Wartezeit überstanden.  
  
@Lady Arrogance vielen lieben Dank für all die vielen Kommentare zu meinen Fanfiction die du mir geschrieben hast *knuff*  
  
Past - Present - Future  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
....And now I know who you are  
  
It wasn't that hard  
  
Just to figure you out  
  
Now I did, you wonder why  
  
Why not before, you never tried  
  
Gone for good and this is it  
  
I like your pants around your feet  
  
And I like the dirt that's on your knees  
  
And I like the way you still say please  
  
While you're looking up at me  
  
You're like me favorite damn disease....  
  
~ Nickelback - The long road, Figured you out ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco blickte Dumbledore selbstsicher an. Er stand mitten in Dumbledores Büro, die Hände auf den Schreibtisch gestützt und leicht nach vorne gebeugt, um mehr Einfluss auf Dumbledore zu haben.  
  
Der Schulleiter jedoch saß nur aufrecht in seinem Sessel, schaute Draco emotionslos an und auch wenn er Draco zuhörte, wusste der junge Mann, dass die Rede, die er gerade hielt, eigentlich sinnlos war.  
  
"Hören Sie. Lupin und Black meinten, sie wären innerhalb von einer Woche zurück. Nun sind schon zehn Tage vergangen. Sie verlangen von mir, möglichst schnell alles über Harrys Tod herauszufinden, aber gleichzeitig blockieren Sie meine Arbeit. Sie wissen, wo die beiden sind. Sie wären niemals gegangen ohne irgendjemandem zu sagen wo sie hingegangen sind und Sie sind der Mensch, dem die beiden - Harry mal ausgenommen, denn der zählt ja nicht mehr - am meisten vertrauten. Also sagen Sie mir endlich, wo ich die beiden finden kann."  
  
Dumbledore stand auf und schritt zu einem Regal, das hinter seinem Schreibtisch stand, das Buch zurück, in dem er gerade gelesen hatte, als Draco vor etwa einer halber Stunde eingetroffen war.  
  
Falls ihn Dracos kleine Rede berührt hatte, ließ er sich nichts anmerken.  
  
"Hören Sie Mister Malfoy - Draco. Die beiden haben sich ihre Ruhe verdient. Sie haben einen Menschen, der für sie wie ein Sohn war, endgültig verloren. Selbst wenn ich weiß, wo sie hingereist sind, werden Sie akzeptieren müssen, dass ich es Ihnen nicht erzählen werde."  
  
Draco unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Dumbledore war kein schlechter Schulleiter. Sicher nicht. Er war eigenwillig und in einem gewissen Sinne auch stur, aber die Weisheit, die er besaß, machte dies normalerweise wieder wett. Heute jedoch wünschte sich Draco nichts weiter, als dass Dumbledore einfach etwas einsichtiger wäre.  
  
Er könnte es sich einfach machen und dem Schulleiter erzählen, was sie herausgefunden hatten, ihm erzählen, dass Harry aller Wahrscheinlichkeit noch lebte, aber damit würde er gegen sein Abkommen mit Oliver und Blaise verstoßen.  
  
Sie hatten gestern noch lange diskutiert und Draco hatte eine Weile gebraucht um den beiden seine Meinung zu erläutern, doch schlussendlich waren auch sie davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Harry aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach noch immer lebte.  
  
Was keiner von ihnen verstand, war das Warum.  
  
Es war allgemein bekannt gewesen, dass Harry es hasste, als berühmter Zauberer zu leben. Oliver hatte sich an ein Gespräch erinnert, dass sie nach einem Quidditchsieg geführt hatten. Sie hatten gewonnen. Alle hatten sie ihm gratuliert und Harry hatte die Feier genossen. Bis Professor McGonagall sagte "Das war wirklich ein großartiges Spiel Mister Potter. Sie haben mich an ihren Vater erinnert. Sie spielen mit genauso viel Liebe wie er." Und Fred hatte lachend gesagt "Was erwarten sie auch anderes vom dem Jungen, der lebt?"  
  
Zweifelsohne hatten sie beide es als Kompliment gemeint, doch bei Harry hatte es alte Wunden aufgerissen. "Das genaue Abbild meines Vaters oder der Junge, der lebt, das ist alles, was sie alle in mir sehen.", hatte er zu Oliver gesagt. "Ich wünschte mir, irgendjemand würde mich einmal anblicken und einfach nur Harry in mir sehen."  
  
Es war nur allzu verständlich, dass Harry gerne ein eigenes Leben führen wollte, doch das erklärte nicht, warum er es in Kauf nahm, für tot erklärt zu werden.  
  
Es erklärte nicht, warum er seinen Freunden einen solchen Schmerz zufügte.  
  
Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus... die vier waren nur der Anfang einer ellenlange Liste von Menschen, denen Harry etwas bedeutete. Sie alle trauerten um Harry. Und niemand konnte sich vorstellen, dass Harry ihnen diesen Schmerz freiwillig zufügte.  
  
Aber er tat es. Er war irgendwo da draußen und unauffindbar. Harry war ein mächtiger Zauberer. Er konnte genügend Zauber auf sich legen, damit das Ministerium ihn nicht finden würde, nachdem er verschwunden war.  
  
Egal wie sehr Draco auch darüber nachdachte, er verstand es nicht. Ob Harry tatsächlich verrückt geworden sein sollte?  
  
"Mister Malfoy. Hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?"  
  
Draco schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf.  
  
"Aber natürlich höre ich Ihnen zu. Entschuldigen Sie bitte."  
  
"Wie gesagt. Ich werde Remus und Sirius eine Nachricht schreiben, dass sie sich bei Ihnen melden sollen, wenn sie zurückgekehrt sind. Nun muss ich Sie bitten, mein Büro zu verlassen."  
  
Draco verharrte einen Moment. Dann stand er grummeln auf.  
  
"Vielen Dank, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Er gab dem Professor zum Abschied die Hand, drehte sich dann um und verließ den Raum. Draußen angekommen knallte er erst die Tür zu, schlug dann mit der Faust gegen die Wand.  
  
Nahm dieser Kerl ihn denn überhaupt nicht ernst? Er musste nun mal endlich mit Lupin und Black reden, um Harry so schnell wie möglich finden zu können.  
  
"Mister Malfoy?!"  
  
Erstaunt schaute Draco auf. Vor ihm stand Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Guten Tag Professor. Sollten Sie nicht bei Oliver und Blaise sein?"  
  
"Die Befragung der Lehrer ist bereits abgeschlossen."  
  
"Oh. Was kann ich dann noch für Sie tun?"  
  
"Harry hat einige Sachen hier liegen lassen, als er die Schule verließ. Ich habe sie letzte Woche aussortiert, als die Nachricht seines Todes kam. Dabei ist mir etwas in die Hände gefallen."  
  
Sie reichte ihm ein kleines Buch, das er nachdenklich betrachtete.  
  
"Was ist das?"  
  
"Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher... doch nach den Ereignissen in seinem zweiten Jahr denke ich, dass es eine Art magisches Tagebuch ist. Professor Dumbledore weiß hiervon nichts. Ich dachte mir, dass es bei Ihnen wohl am besten aufgehoben ist."  
  
Draco nahm es dankend entgegen, blickte es noch einen Moment an, bevor er den Blick hob und seine ehemalige Professorin anblickte.  
  
"Professor, ich...", er unterbrach sich und lächelte sie an. "Vielen Dank."  
  
Sie nickte ihm zu und schien gehen zu wollen, blieb dann aber doch noch einmal stehen  
  
"Sie glauben nicht, dass Harry tot ist, oder Mister Malfoy?"  
  
Einen Moment war Draco einfach nur sprachlos und dann - ohne selbst zu wissen warum - nickte er.  
  
"Ja. Ich glaube fest daran, dass er noch lebt."  
  
Sie lächelte und nickte ebenfalls und sah, ihn mit einem Blick an, der ihm das Gefühl gab, dass sie ihn vollkommen durchschaute.  
  
"Das ist gut. Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass Sie der einzige sind, der ihn finden kann. Der einzige, von dem Harry gefunden werden will."  
  
Draco wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.  
  
~*~  
  
Oliver hatte sich gerade für fünf Minuten auf dem Sofa niedergelegt, als Draco nach Hause kam. Für einen Moment war er fast zu Tode erschrocken - schließlich hatte Blaise die Wohnung erst gerade verlassen - bis er sich erinnerte, dass Draco ja für die Zeit der Ermittlungen bei ihnen eingezogen war.  
  
Die Wohnung war eigentlich nicht groß genug für drei Leute, aber sie besaßen ein kleines Gästezimmer und da sie sowieso so gut wie nie da waren, waren sie sich bisher noch nicht auf die Nerven gegangen.  
  
"Hey Oliver." Draco zog seine Jack aus und trocknete sie mit einem Zauberspruch, ebenso wie schließlich sich selbst. Oliver blickte aus dem Terrassenfenster und stellte fest, dass es draußen begonnen hatte in Strömen zu regnen.  
  
"Hey Drac'. Wo warst? Wir haben dich bei der Befragung der Lehrer vermisst."  
  
"Ich hatte ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore. Habt ihr mir noch was zu essen übrig gelassen? Ich habe einen Hunger, dass glaubst du nicht... Irgendwie ist das Apparationsnetz mal wieder gestört und ich bin nicht um die Ecke, sondern zwei Blöcke weiter ausgekommen...."  
  
"Steht neben dem Kühlschrank. Über was hast du mit Dumbledore geredet?"  
  
"Ich wollte ihn überreden, dass er mir verrät wo Lupin und Black stecken. Hat aber nicht geklappt."  
  
Mit dem Teller in der Hand setzte er sich in den Sessel, begann in seinem Essen herumzustochern. Blaise hatte gekocht. Er war der einzige, der auch nur in irgendeiner Weise mit einem Herd umgehen konnte.  
  
"War zu erwarten. Dafür, dass es nicht geklappt hat, hast du aber ziemlich gute Laune. Was ist passiert."  
  
"Ich hab McGonagall getroffen. Mmh.. das ist lecker.. Blaise kann wirklich kochen... Naja jedenfalls hat sie in den Sachen, die Harry da gelassen hat, was gefunden und es mir gegeben Könnte ein Tagebuch sein... sag mal wenn du Hunger hast, dann iss mir nicht von der Gabel weg. Hol dir ne eigene Gabel."  
  
"Ich bin zu faul."  
  
"Ja das merke ich..."  
  
"Ein Tagebuch also, ja?"  
  
"Ein magisches ja... so eins, wie Riddle es hatte, zumindest glaubt sie das."  
  
"Hast du schon reingeguckt?"  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein.. ich werde das nachher machen.. alleine.."  
  
"Verstehe."  
  
"Wo ist eigentlich Blaise?"  
  
"Winkelgasse. Uns ist so ziemlich alles ausgegangen, was ein Zauberer braucht."  
  
Draco kaute zu Ende und dachte nach. Irgendetwas hatte er Oliver noch unbedingt fragen wollte, aber er brauchte einen Moment um draufzukommen.  
  
"Wie war die Befragung der Lehrer?"  
  
"Ebenso, wie die Befragung der Schüler. Harry war toll, Harry war in sich zurückgezogen, Harry wollte Voldemort besiegen. Diesmal noch mit dem Zusatz, dass Harry ein toller Schüler war, vor allem was Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Verwandlungen angeht. Er hatte schon von vorneherein die besten Vorraussetzungen mit gebracht, ein hervorragender Auror zu werden und McGonagall meinte, er hätte es zum Animagi bringen können."  
  
"Also nichts unerwartetes. Rück mal ein Stück. Wenn du schon die Hälfte meines Essens isst, kannst du mich auch aufs Sofa lassen."  
  
Draco unterdrückte den Drang sich darüber zu wundern, wie gut ihr Verhältnis sich in den letzten Tagen entwickelt hatte. Er war früher nicht der Mensch gewesen der sich schnell anderen öffnete und eigentlich war er es auch noch immer nicht.  
  
Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, warum es ihm bei Oliver und Blaise so leicht fiel. Er hasste es, auf Fragen keine Antwort zu finden.  
  
Oliver lehnte sich leicht an ihn, ließ sich füttern.  
  
"Was machen wir also jetzt? Wir haben nichts mehr zu tun, bis wir mit Lupin und Black geredet haben."  
  
Oliver zuckte mit den Schultern, bedeute Draco mit einer Geste zu warten, bis er fertig gekaut hatte und begann dann wieder zu sprechen.  
  
"Wir könnten heute Abend was unternehmen. Der Abend ist noch jung."  
  
"Du hörst dich an, wie ein alter Opa. Und was willst du machen? In der Nähe der Winkelgasse hat ein neuer Club aufgemacht."  
  
"Nein, keine Zaubererdisko. Lass uns irgendetwas gemütliches machen, auf Muggleart, was essen gehen, Kino und danach noch was trinken,oder so."  
  
"Muss das--"  
  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Blaise kam rein.  
  
"Hey Jungs. Woho... wenn ich bei irgendetwas störe, müsst ihr es nur sagen... ich kann auch noch mal ne Stunde verschwinden.", meinte er mit einem Grinsen und hängte seine Jacke auf. Ohne sie zu trocknen - wie Oliver grummelnd feststellte - so dass sie den ganzen Boden voll tropfte.  
  
"Klappe Blaise. Willst du nicht auch noch was von meinem Abendessen? Ist ja nicht so, als bräuchte ein Mensch wie ich etwas zu essen  
  
"Och, wenn du mich schon so fragst..."  
  
Mit Schwung ließ sich Blaise ebenfalls auf dem Sofa nieder.  
  
"Und was habt ihr heute vor?"  
  
Bevor Draco etwas sagen konnte, hatte Oliver schon das Wort ergriffen, grinste Blaise selbstsicher an.  
  
"Wir gehen aus - zu dritt."  
  
~*~  
  
Der Film war nicht schlecht, stellte Draco fest, nachdem er fast eine halbe Stunde gebraucht hatte, um seinen Stolz zu überwinden und den Film zu genießen.  
  
Notwendig dem Film zu folgen, war es sowieso nicht. Er würde Oliver und Blaise später wahrscheinlich jeden Mist erzählen können den er wollte, die beiden würden es ihm glauben.  
  
So sehr wie die momentan mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren, bekamen die nämlich auf gar keinen Fall etwas vom Film mit. Und wenn er sich umblickte, musste er feststellen, dass die beiden nicht das einzige Pärchen waren, dass sich lieber mit sich selbst, anstatt mit dem Film beschäftigte.  
  
Warum hatten sie auch unbedingt in einen romantischen Kitschfilm gehen müssen?  
  
Draco strich sich durch die Haare und lehnte sich zurück. Er erinnerte sich, einmal mit Harry in einem Mugglekino gewesen zu sein.  
  
Nicht privat natürlich. Sie hatten den Hinweis bekommen, dass ein Angriff auf das Kino geplant worden war und hatten sich unter das Publikum gemischt.  
  
Leise hatten sie sich in der letzten Reihe unterhalten, während auf der Leinwand irgendwelche Gestalten gekämpft hatten.  
  
Für einen Moment schloss Draco die Augen und erinnerte sich. Im Kinosaal hatte Harry anders gewirkt. Das einzige Licht, das sie gehabt hatten, war vom Film selbst gekommen und er hatte Harry nur schemenhaft gesehen.  
  
Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, was damals geschehen war, wie der Angriff verlaufen war, über was sie geredet hatten... doch es war als würde er sich durch einen Nebel kämpfen, der ihm seltsam bekannt vor kam, als hätte er ihn selbst geschaffen.  
  
Und dann war da plötzlich eine Szene, an die er sich bis jetzt gar nicht mehr erinnert hatte.  
  
~**~  
  
"Was?"  
  
Harry drehte den Kopf von der Leinwand weg und schaute Draco direkt an.  
  
"Bitte?"  
  
"Warum starrst du mich so an?"  
  
"Ich starre dich nicht an."  
  
"Ich merke doch wenn mich jemand anstarrt."  
  
"Ich kann dich doch in der Dunkelheit gar nicht sehen."  
  
"Woher weißt du, dass du mich nicht sehen kannst, wenn du mich doch gar nicht anguckst?"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Sorry. Ich mag diese Dunkelheit nicht so..."  
  
"Warum nicht?"  
  
"Ich muss immer daran denken wie es wäre blind zu sein."  
  
"Blind.. ach ja.. in der Mugglewelt kann man da noch nicht wirklich was gegen machen, nicht wahr?"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Bei den Zauberern kann man wohl was mit Magie dagegen machen?"  
  
Draco nickte, obwohl Harry das gar nicht sehen konnte.  
  
"Sicherlich. Ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen blind zu sein. Jemandem gegenüber zu sitzen und sich mit ihm zu unterhalten und ihn doch nicht sehen zu können... das ist doch unheimlich."  
  
"Oh man kann schon sehen...nur nicht durch die Augen.."  
  
"Wie denn sonst?"  
  
"So."  
  
Draco fühlte plötzlich Harrys Hände auf seinen Wangen, wie seine Finger sanft über sein Gesicht strichen.  
  
"Siehst du?"  
  
"Das funktioniert doch nicht."  
  
"Versuch es selbst."  
  
"Bitte?!"  
  
"Nicht so laut Draco.. einige wollen immer noch dem Film folgen. Hier..", er griff nach Dracos Händen und führte sie zu seinem Gesicht. "Schließ die Augen."  
  
Ohne zu wissen warum, tat Draco, was ihm gesagt wurde.  
  
"Und jetzt... versuche zu sehen..."  
  
Wie von selbst begannen seine Hände Harrys Gesicht zu erforschen, strichen über die Wangenknochen, strichen schwarze Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Harrys schloss die Augen, so dass Draco über die geschlossenen Augenlider streichen, die Augenbraunen nachfahren konnte.  
  
Er dachte nicht darüber nach, warum er das tat. Hätte er darüber nachgedacht, hätte er nur festgestellt, dass es besser wäre, damit aufzuhören. Und ohne es sich selbst erklären zu können, wusste er, dass er in diesem Moment alles tun wollte, außer mit diesen Berührungen aufzuhören.  
  
Seine Finger fuhren über die Stirn des anderen, erahnten nur ganz leicht, wo sich die legendäre Narbe befand. Dann fuhren seine Hände wieder hinunter, zogen die Fingerspitzen die Form der Lippen nach, verweilten dort.  
  
Ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken, als er feststellte, dass er Harrys Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte.  
  
Schlagartig riss er die Augen auf, erkannte, dass Harry seine Augen ebenfalls geöffnet hatte. Verwirrt schauten sie sich an, Dracos Finger noch immer auf seinen Lippen.  
  
Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas, bis Draco seine Hände zurückzog, sich wieder in Richtung Leinwand drehte.  
  
"Ich habe es verstanden.", meinte er. Harry folgte seinem Beispiel. Eine Weile verging  
  
"Wie lange haben wir noch bis zum Angriff?"  
  
"Mindestens eine halbe Stunde."  
  
"Gut."  
  
Dann wieder Stille.  
  
"Draco..?."  
  
"Mmh...?"  
  
Harry sagte nichts mehr, doch in der Dunkelheit suchte seine Hand nach der Dracos, drückte sie und Draco erwiderte den Druck.  
  
Auf seine Lippen schlich sich ein leichtes, ehrliches Lächeln.  
  
~**~  
  
Draco blickte in der Dunkelheit dorthin, wo seine Hand war, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Daran hatte er sich bis dato gar nicht mehr erinnert.  
  
Wieso hatte er das aus seinen Erinnerungen verbannt? Nun ja.. eigentlich war es ja relativ einleuchtend. Dass er Harry tatsächlich jemals so nahe gewesen war... aber das war vor seiner Suspendierung gewesen. Danach hatte sich alles verändert. Auch wenn sie immer noch Freunde gewesen waren, hatten sie sich nur noch selten gesehen, hatten sich auseinander gelebt.  
  
Draco konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie sich jemals so nahe gewesen waren, wie an diesem Abend. Aber vielleicht hatte er den Rest seiner Erinnerungen auch nur ebenfalls in einem Schrank geschoben, wo sie jetzt verstaubten, versteckt hinter dichtem Nebel.  
  
Er spürte wie jemand an seiner Schulter rüttelte und plötzlich wurde es hell. Erstaunt drehte er den Kopf zur Seite.  
  
Oliver schaute ihn besorgt an.  
  
"Alles okay Draco? Der Film ist zu Ende. Wir sollten gehen."  
  
Draco nickte und stand auf. Verwundert bemerkte er, dass er einen Moment schwankte bis er sein Gleichgewicht gefunden hatte.  
  
Blaise stützte ihn, ebenfalls verwundert, strich ihm sorgenvoll kurz über den Rücken.  
  
"Wirklich alles okay? Du bist ganz blass. Wir können auch nach Hause..."  
  
"Nein!" unterbrach Draco ihn. "Wir gehen jetzt feiern!! Übrigens, wenn du schon den ganzen Film verpassen musst, dann tue es das nächste Mal unauffälliger. Du hast dein Hemd schief wieder zugeknöpft."  
  
~*~  
  
"Oliver. Ist dies was ich denke, dass es ist?"  
  
Oliver hakte sich bei Draco ein, strich ihm besänftigend über den Arm, während er Blaise einen warnenden Blick zu warf, der gar nicht aufhörte zu grinsen.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht was du denkst Draco, aber der Club ist wirklich gut. Ich kenne ihn von früher. Nun komm schon... du wirst schon deinen Spaß haben."  
  
"Das ist eine Schwulenbar."  
  
"Genau."  
  
Draco seufzte.  
  
"Gut. Gehen wir rein."  
  
~*~  
  
Nach zwei, drei Stunden war Draco irgendwann an der Theke gelandet, schüttete irgendwelche Cocktails in sich hinein, um deren Namen er sich nicht lange kümmerte.  
  
Der Alkohol half abzuschalten, das war alles, was zählte. Ein braunhaariger Mann ließ sich neben ihm nieder, bestellte etwas zu trinken, dann drehte er sich zu Draco.  
  
"Ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen. Bist wohl neu, was?"  
  
Draco unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Platter ging es wohl nicht? Als er den Mann näher betrachtete, änderte er seine Meinung jedoch wieder. Gut, der Spruch war nicht gerade der Beste gewesen, aber das Aussehen des Kerls machte alles wieder wett.  
  
"John.", stellte dieser sich vor  
  
"Hey", Draco lächelte ihn an. "Ich bin Draco."  
  
"Draco..? Interessanter Name."  
  
Der Barmann, der in diesem Moment Johns Cocktail abstellte, schaute erstaunt auf.  
  
"Draco? Wie heißt du weiter?!"  
  
"Malfoy. Wieso?"  
  
Der Mann schnippte mit dem Finger. "Wusste ich doch, dass du mir bekannt vor kommst, du bist der Kerl von dem Tom geredet hat. Er hat mir mal ein Foto von dir gezeigt."  
  
Draco kam sich fehl am Platz vor. Klar, er hatte schon bemerkt, dass dieser Club ziemlich klein war. Die Stimmung war gut und jeder schien jeden zu kennen. Aber er war noch nie hier gewesen, woher kannte dieser Kerl ihn.  
  
"Sorry. Ich verstehe nicht ganz."  
  
"Na, Tom. Der war bis vor einem Jahr oder so regelmäßig hier. Hat öfter von einem gewissen Draco Malfoy erzählt. Das wirst ja dann wohl du sein, oder?"  
  
"Na... ich denke mal.. zumindest kenne ich keinen anderen Draco Malfoy. Aber ich kenne keinen Tom."  
  
"Nicht?... schwarze Haare, normale Größe, ziemlich schlank.. sagt dir gar nichts...? Warte mal.. ich hab hier noch irgendwo Bilder von Silvester, da müsste er drauf sein."  
  
Er verschwand in einem der Hinterräume, tauchte kurz darauf wieder mit einigen Fotos auf.  
  
"Hier bitte. Das ist Tom."  
  
Doch der Mann auf dem Bild hieß nicht Tom. Dracos Finger zitterten, als er dies erkannte.  
  
Der wirkliche Name des Mannes war 'Harry Potter'  
  
~*~  
  
Das Zimmer, das Draco momentan bewohnte, war vollkommen abgedunkelt, nur eine Kerze brachte ihm das nötige Licht, ließ erkennen, dass die Wangen des Mannes, ebenso wie seine Augen, von Tränen gerötet war.  
  
Er hatte Steven -dem Barmann - lange zugehört. Dieser hatte erzählt, dass Harry früher eigentlich alle zwei Wochen einmal dar gewesen war.  
  
Manchmal zum feiern, manchmal einfach nur zum reden. Auf die Anmachen der Kerle war er niemals eingegangen.  
  
"Hat immer nur von dir geredet.", hatte Steven lachend erklärt und ihm zugezwinkert. "Kein Wunder bei deinem Aussehen."  
  
Draco hatte nicht gewusst, was er sagen sollte und einfach nur stumm da gesessen. Also hatte Steven einfach weiter geredet.  
  
"Allerdings schien er nicht gerade glücklich. Hat sich über Kleinigkeiten gefreut. Wenn du ihn mal angelächelt hast oder so... Einmal hat er erklärt Draco ist einer von der Sorte, die unerreichbar sind. Eigentlich sollte man sich abwenden und sie so schnell wie möglich vergessen, aber das schafft man nicht, weil er einen mit seiner Magie gefangen hält. Und das schlimmste ist, dass er sich dessen nicht einmal bewusst ist.."  
  
Das war der Moment gewesen, in dem Draco es nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte und gegangen war. Ohne Oliver und Blaise Bescheid zu sagen, einfach nur raus.  
  
Kaum war er draußen gewesen, war er nach Hause appariert, war dort weinend zusammengebrochen.  
  
"Er hat dich geliebt."  
  
Diese Worte wollten ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Verdammt!! Und er hatte es niemals gemerkt. Er hatte von Harry immer nur als Freund gedacht, niemals anders.  
  
Aber... er strich sich verzweifelt über die Augen. Das konnte doch nicht war sein. Jetzt war es auch klar.. deshalb war Harry zu ihm gekommen. Einen Tag bevor er verschwunden war.  
  
Um sich zu verabschieden.. nicht weil sie Freunde gewesen waren, sondern weil Harry ihn geliebt hatte.  
  
Er betrachtete das kleine Buch, das vor ihm lag. Bis vorhin hatte er noch fest vorgehabt es zu lesen, doch jetzt war er zu nichts weiter in der Lage, als es anzuschauen, voller Angst, welche Geheimnisse es noch preisgeben könnte.  
  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet und ein dünner Lichtstrahl fiel in den Raum. Draco blickte auf und erkannte, dass Blaise gerade im Flur die Jacken aufhängte, während Oliver in der Tür stand.  
  
"Draco? Wir haben gehofft, dass du hier bist. Du bist einfach verschwunden. Was ist denn mit dir los..?!" Erschrocken ließ er die Tür offen stehen und trat ins Zimmer, kniete neben Dracos Bett.  
  
"In der Bar.. sie kannten Harry.. sie kannten ihn gut.. unter - unter anderem Namen..."  
  
"Aber was..."  
  
Dracos Hände zitterten, als er sich zu Oliver drehte, die Hände vor sich ineinander verschränkte.  
  
"Er hat... er hat mich geliebt Oliver.... Harry hat mich geliebt...."  
  
Oliver tat in diesem Moment das einzig Richtige, indem er Draco in die Arme zog, ihn fest an sich drückte.  
  
"Es wird alles gut Drac'... es wird alles gut... wir werden ihn finden."  
  
~*~  
  
Oliver atmete tief durch während er zu Blaise ins Bett krabbelte. Der öffnete müde die Augen, schlang dann seine Arme um Oliver und zog ihn näher.  
  
"Hatte er sich wieder beruhigt?"  
  
Oliver nickte. "Er ist total erschöpft eingeschlafen. Der Kerl ist mit den Nerven absolut am Ende."  
  
"Verständlich. Ich hab in der Tür gestanden, als er die Geschichte erzählt hat. Das ist übel.. ich habe nie gewusst, dass Harry Draco liebte. Du?"  
  
Oliver schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er selbigen an Blaise Schulter legte.  
  
"Ich habe niemals so etwas geahnt... ich wusste, dass Draco Harry wichtig war. Als Gegenpol verstehst du? Aber dass er ihn geliebt hat...."  
  
Blaise griff nach Olivers Hand und drückte sie, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
"Was tun wir jetzt?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht..."  
  
Schweigend blieben sie einfach aneinander gekuschelt liegen, sich gegenseitig Trost und Wärme spendend, wie es nur zwei Personen tun konnten, die einander liebten.  
  
Heftiges Klopfen an der Haustür riss die beiden aus ihrer Zweisamkeit. Oliver seufzte und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett.  
  
Sie beide hatten in den letzten Tagen sowieso nicht allzu viel Zeit füreinander gehabt, doch langsam reichte es ihm endgültig.  
  
Wütend stapfte er zu Tür, Blaise wenige Zentimeter hinter sich wissend und riss die Tür auf.  
  
"Was...!! Sirius?! Remus?!"  
  
Sirius grinste verlegen. "Dumbledore meinte, es wäre wohl das Beste, wir würden sofort hierher kommen."  
  
"Oh mein Gott... ich kann nicht mehr.. ich brauch ne Auszeit.."  
  
Ohne die beiden Älteren zu beachten, drehte sich Oliver mit diesen Worten um, ging in Richtung Küche und begann Kaffee aufzusetzen.  
  
Blaise nickte den beiden entschuldigend zu.  
  
"Ihr seid spät.. und es ist viel passiert... am besten kommt ihr einfach rein."  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius nahm dankend die Tasse Kaffee entgegen, betrachtete die beiden jungen Erwachsenen kritisch. Sie sahen beide übermüdet und geschafft aus. Er fragte sich, was wohl alles geschehen war.  
  
Dumbledore hatte ihm noch während des Urlaubes eine Eule geschickt um ihnen Bescheid zu sagen, dass er Draco, Oliver und Blaise mit der Suche nach Harry beauftragt hatte.  
  
"Dumbledore hat uns erzählt, dass er euch beauftragt hat, deshalb sind wir sofort hierher."  
  
Remus blickte sich suchend um. "Wo ist Draco? Sollte er nicht hier bei euch sein?"  
  
Blaise schaute zu Oliver. "Nein. Ich werde ihn nicht wecken!"  
  
"Oliver... bitte..."  
  
"Nein!! Hat er nicht schon genug ertragen?! Lass ihn wenigstens ausschlafen!!"  
  
Oliver drehte sich zu Remus und Sirius. "Es tut mir leid, aber ihr werdet warten müssen, bis Draco aufgewacht ist."  
  
Sirius legte beschwichtigend eine Hand auf Olivers Arm. "Oliver... ich weiß nicht was los ist, aber sollte bei dem Gespräch Draco nicht auch dabei sein?"  
  
"Dann werden wir mit dem verflixten Gespräch eben warten. Ich werde den armen Kerl nicht aufwecken!!"  
  
"Ist schon okay Oliver... ich bin sowieso wach..."  
  
Erschrocken drehten sich alle vier zur Tür, in der Draco stand. Verschlafen, die Haare verwuschelt, doch seine Augen zeigten, dass er innerlich hellwach war.  
  
"Sirius. Remus. Guten Abend. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, euch so früh zu treffen." Er reichte den beiden die Hand, setzte sich dann ebenfalls.  
  
"Du hast Kaffee aufgesetzt Oliver? Ich könnte einen vertragen."  
  
"Du solltest schlafen."  
  
"Ich sollte Harry finden. Bitte Oliver."  
  
Der braunhaarige Mann seufzte und stand auf um tatsächlich Kaffee zu holen.  
  
Sirius ergriff das Wort. "Ich verstehe nicht... Harry finden?"  
  
Draco bemerkte, dass Remus unter dem Tisch nach Sirius Hand griff.  
  
Draco warf Blaise einen verzweifelten Blick zu, doch der machte nur eine unauffällige Geste mit der Hand um ihm zu zeigen, dass er das selbst regeln sollte.  
  
Schließlich war er ja der Chef.  
  
Draco verfluchte sich selbst. Natürlich war er davon überzeugt, dass Harry lebte. Aber dennoch... es war nun mal nur seine Meinung! Es konnte immer noch sein, dass er irgendetwas falsch interpretiert, einige Spuren nicht gesehen hatte.  
  
Was, wenn Harry trotz allem nicht mehr lebte, oder sie ihn einfach nicht finden würden? Hatte er denn überhaupt das Recht, den beiden Menschen, die der Rolle von Harrys Eltern wohl noch am nächsten kamen, wieder Hoffnungen zu machen?  
  
Er konnte doch in Sirius Augen sehen, dass der Mann noch immer nicht verkraftet hatte, dass sein Patensohn tot war, der Mensch den er geschworen hatte unter allen Umständen zu beschützen.  
  
Doch anderseits... die beiden hatten wohl das größte Recht zu erfahren, wie weit sie bereits mit den Ermittlungen waren.  
  
Draco seufzte, bevor er zu sprechen begann. "Wir haben versucht uns in Harry hinein zu versetzen." , erklärte er ihre Vorgehensweise. "Wir haben bei seiner Geburt angefangen, mit Dudley Dursley über seine Kindheit gesprochen und schließlich Schüler und Lehrer über ihn befragt. Dabei ist eins vor allem herausgekommen. Harry hat sich niemandem geöffnet, hatte aber etwas an sich, das alle anderen dazu brachte, ihm zu folgen. Und - was wohl das Wichtigste war - er hatte es sich als sein Ziel gesetzt unter allen Umständen Voldemort zu besiegen. Danke Oliver."  
  
Oliver hatte gerade mit einem Tablett wieder das Wohnzimmer betreten, wo sie saßen, reichte Draco nun eine Tasse Kaffee, der diese vorsichtig entgegen nahm, darauf bedacht, sich nicht die Finger zu verbrennen.  
  
Dann fuhr er mit der Zusammenfassung fort.  
  
"Von Dudley jedoch haben wir einige wichtige Informationen bekommen. Harry hatte kurz nach seiner Ausbildung eine ernsthafte Beziehung zu einer Muggle. Nach einem Jahr trennte er sich von ihr. Ein halbes Jahr später erfuhr er, dass sie schwanger ist. Er sprach ihr das volle Sorgerecht zu. Es sind Zwillinge: Lisa und Cedric. Harry hat kurz vor seinem Kampf mit Voldemort Dudley aufgesucht und ihn gebeten die Kontrolle über seine Konten und sein Eigentum zu übernehmen, um seine Sachen geregelt zu wissen. Zudem hat Dudley uns erläutert, warum Harry sich von Isabelle - der Name seiner Freundin - getrennt hat. Scheinbar war sich Harry schon seit seiner Schulzeit sicher, dass er bi war. Was uns durch Fred und George bestätigt wurde. Nach der Beziehung mit Isabelle jedoch war er sich sicher, schwul zu sein. Dies wurde uns ebenfalls bestätigt, durch die Aussage von Seamus Finnegan mit dem Harry darüber geredet hatte.  
  
Nach dem gestrigen Besuch einer Bar in London und der zufälligen Erkenntnis, dass Harry früher Stammgast in dieser Bar war, wissen wir nun noch mehr... Harry..."  
  
Er stockte und die Tasse in seinen Händen zitterte. Blaise trat zu ihm und nahm ihm die Tasse ab, setzte sich auf die Lehne des Sessels und legte Draco beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
Der ehemalige Slytherin schien zu merken, wie schwer es Draco fiel darüber zu sprechen und hatte Einsehen.  
  
"Soll ich?" fragte er, doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bring das jetzt hinter mich.", meinte er und atmete tief durch, unterdrückte die Tränen, die erneut in ihm aufstiegen.  
  
Wann war er so schwach geworden? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so schwach gewesen zu sein. Das war so was von untypisch für ihn!! Seine Hände krampften sich in die Polster des Sessels.  
  
Was war mit ihm geschehen? Natürlich, er war schon lange kein Malfoy mehr... nicht seit der Sache mit Malfoy Manor und der Suspendierung durch das Ministerium. Aber er hatte immer noch seinen Stolz gehabt. Er war immer noch stark gewesen.  
  
Aber seit Harry verschwunden war... Ihm war bewußt, dass er sich seit der Suspendierung verändert hatte. Natürlich.. wer hätte dies nicht getan? Es war nur eine verständliche Reaktion auf die Geschehnisse.  
  
Er hatte sich zurückgezogen, vor allem am Anfang und über vieles nachgedacht. Er hatte sich komplett von der anderen Welt abgeschottet, hatte zu niemandem Kontakt gehabt. Halt.. nein, das stimmte so nicht...  
  
~**~  
  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet, ohne dass jemand geklopft hatte. Draco blickte nicht auf. Er musste nicht sehen, wer gerade seine Wohnung betreten hatte, er wusste es auch so.  
  
Es war ja sowieso immer derselbe, niemand anders hatte ihn besucht, seit er suspendiert worden war. Er ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust. Dieses verdammte Ministerium!! Was hatten sie sich...  
  
Aber gut. Nun gab es andere Sachen zu regeln. Diesen Kerl los werden zum Beispiel, der gerade unaufgefordert seine Wohnung betreten hatte.  
  
"Was willst du Potter?! Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass ich dich eingeladen hätte."  
  
"Hast du auch nicht. Ich dachte mir, ich komme einfach so vorbei. Kuchen? Ich habe eine köstliche Konditorei entdeckt, die Erdbeertorte musst du unbedingt probieren."  
  
"Potter!"  
  
"Nein Draco.."  
  
"Potter!"  
  
"Nein..."  
  
"Harry!!" Harry setzte sich vor Dracos Sessel auf den Boden, lächelte ihn engelsgleich an.  
  
"Das ist doch schon besser.. wie kann ich dir helfen Draco?!"  
  
"Du bist ein Volltrottel."  
  
"Ein Volltrottel der Kuchen besitzt. Du solltest nett zu mir sein, wenn du ein Stück willst."  
  
Harry stand auf, um aus der Küche Teller und Gabeln zu holen. Er war inzwischen oft genug in Malfoys Wohnung gewesen um sich auszukennen.  
  
Draco sagte nichts, sondern blieb einfach in seinem Sessel sitzen, betrachtete das Feuer im Kamin.  
  
Sie aßen stumm. Als sie fertig waren, räumte Harry die dreckigen Teller weg und spülte sie ab, bevor er wieder zu Draco trat. Er setzte sich diesmal nicht.  
  
"Geht es dir gut?" fragte er und legte eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter. Der blonde Mann reagierte nicht auf die Berührung, antwortete jedoch.  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Möchtest du reden?"  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein."  
  
"Gut dann...", Harry zögerte einen Moment, doch dann zog er seine Hand zurück. ".. ich gehe wohl besser wieder."  
  
Er stand schon in der Tür, als Dracos Stimme ihn aufhielt.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Angesprochener drehte sich um. "Ja?"  
  
"Könntest du.. einfach etwas hier bleiben?"  
  
Harry nickte und ließ sich wieder zu Dracos Füßen nieder, lehnte seinen Körper gegen dessen Beine.  
  
"Natürlich Draco."  
  
~**~  
  
Er strich sich durch die Haare, sich vollkommen bewusst, dass die anderen ihn beobachteten. Doch das war ihm egal.. er brauchte seine Zeit um sich wieder zu fassen und seine Gedanken einiger Maßen in Ordnung zu bringen und sie würden das akzeptieren müssen.  
  
Er erinnerte sich plötzlich, dass Harry wirklich oft in seiner Nähe gewesen war. In seiner Nähe, als er ihn brauchte. Manchmal hatten sie einfach nur stumm nebeneinandergesessen, manchmal über Belanglosigkeiten geredet, manchmal sich einfach nur über Kleinigkeiten gestritten.  
  
Aber was sie eigentlich getan hatten, war unwichtig. Wichtig war, dass Harry in seiner Nähe gewesen war. Er hatte ihm Halt gegeben, als er ihn gebraucht hatte. Vielleicht war er sich dessen nicht bewusst gewesen, sondern hatte einfach nur aus Instinkt heraus gehandelt, doch das war egal.  
  
Draco erinnerte sich an das einzige Gespräch, das sie jemals zu diesem Thema geführt hatten. Das Erste und das Letzte.  
  
~**~  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Okay. Harry! Ich möchte mit dir reden.. ernsthaft.. also hör mir bitte zu."  
  
Harry wandte sich vom Feuer ab und setzte sich auf seinen gewohnten Platz vor Dracos Sessel.  
  
"Ich höre.", meinte er und nickte um seine Worte noch zu bestätigen.  
  
"Ich möchte das du mir ehrlich antwortest, okay?"  
  
"Wie immer Draco.. natürlich."  
  
"Warum bist du hier?"  
  
"Bitte? Ich war die letzten Wochen immer bei dir... ich dachte, es hätte schon so etwas wie Tradition."  
  
"Harry bitte! Ehrlich... das heißt die ganze Wahrheit und keine Fehlinterpretationen meiner eindeutigen Fragen, also?"  
  
Harry seufzte. "Ich dachte einfach e swäre das beste für dich... wo alles sich verändert wenigstens etwas zu haben, was immer da war und immer bleibt."  
  
"Du meinst dich selbst, ja?" Draco schien fast schon amüsiert, doch Harry blieb ernst.  
  
"Natürlich. Draco... die letzten Wochen... du warst kein einziges Mal draußen, du warst nicht mal einkaufen... und sauber gemacht hast du auch nicht..."  
  
Draco fielen diese Tatsachen erst nun auf, als Harry sie benannte. Es stimmte... er hatte kein einziges Mal die Wohnung gesäubert, obwohl dafür nur ein Zauberspruch notwendig war.. und einkaufen war er auch nicht gewesen...  
  
Er blickte sich um. Dennoch lag hier kein Staub, die Wohnung war sauber und sogar teilweise für Weihnachten geschmückt und er erinnerte sich, dass der Kühlschrank gut gefüllt gewesen war, als er sich vorhin etwas zu essen geholt hatte.  
  
"Hast du das alles getan?" fragte er und Harry nickte.  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Weil ich dein Freund bin."  
  
Draco grummelte, doch er widersprach nicht.  
  
"Draco... lass uns am Wochenende etwas unternehmen, okay? Ron und Hermione machen einen Weihnachtsfrühstück und.."  
  
"Nein."  
  
Harry seufzte.  
  
"Warum nicht? Du kannst nicht ewig in dieser Wohnung sitzen bleiben."  
  
"Das bedeutet jedoch nicht, dass ich mit deinen Freunden rumhängen muss."  
  
"Sie sind auch deine Freunde..."  
  
"Harry! Auch wenn ich mit Granger recht gut klar komme - sie hat ja einiges an Intelligenz, wie ich zugeben muss - heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir Freunde sind."  
  
"So willst du also den Rest deines Lebens alleine hier drin verbringen."  
  
"Niemand hat gesagt, dass ich alleine bin. Du bist ja schließlich hier."  
  
"Draco...."  
  
"Ist ja gut.. ist ja gut...ich geh nachher ne Runde spazieren, vielleicht auch in der Winkelgasse nen Kaffee trinken, okay...? Aber ich werde alleine gehen."  
  
"Gut."  
  
Kurze Pause.  
  
"Harry...?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Danke.." Harry blickt erstaunt auf, doch Draco hatte den Blick abgewandt.  
  
"Was?" seine Stimme klang heiser, doch er fand es der Situation angemessen, niemals hatte Draco Malfoy sich bei ihm bedankt. Nicht in all den Jahren, die sie sich bereits kannten, die sie teilweise sogar zusammengearbeitet hatten.  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich werde es nicht wiederholen Potter." Doch das musste er auch nicht. Harry hatte die Frage nur gestellt, weil sein Kopf einige Sekunden gebraucht hatte um die neuen Ereignisse zu verarbeiten.  
  
Harry stand lächelnd auf. "Ich geh dann mal, ja?!" Draco nickte und stand ebenfalls auf, brachte Harry zum ersten Mal in all der Zeit zur Tür.  
  
"Vielleicht.. komm ich ja mal demnächst vorbei.." meinte Draco und strich sich durch die Haare. "Ich habe deine Wohnung noch nie gesehen."  
  
Harry grinste ihn an und lehnte sich leicht gegen den Türrahmen.  
  
"Wir feiern heute bei mir zusammen alle Weihnachten.. aber ich denke, dass wäre zuviel verlangt, nicht wahr? Ach wo wir gerade von Weihnachten reden.. ich wollte dir noch etwas sagen.. die ganze Zeit...  
  
Du brauchst nicht den Namen 'Malfoy', nicht das Ansehen des Ministeriums um Stolz und Ehre zu besitzen. Du bist immer noch du. Wenn du auf etwas stolz sein kannst, dann auf das, was du selbst bist. Zieh nicht einfach den Kopf ein. Ein Drache gibt doch nicht einfach kampflos auf. Heb endlich den Kopf und kämpfe. Du hast immer noch Freunde die an deiner Seite sind und dich lieben. Lieben für das, was du selbst erreicht hast und noch erreichen wirst."  
  
Draco sagte nichts, doch seine Augen zeigten Harry, dass er die richtigen Worte gefunden hatte.  
  
Er reichte Draco ein kleines Paket. Der blickte erstaunt drein.  
  
"Was ist das?"  
  
"Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk. Ich dachte es wäre vielleicht ganz angebracht.. natürlich ist es nur eine Kleinigkeit... ich weiß, dass du keins für mich hast, aber das ist auch egal... Was ist los?"  
  
"Seit wann hängt dieses Ding da?" Harry folgte seinem Blick über sie beide und wurde leicht rot.  
  
"Oh.. ich dachte... es wäre ganz hübsch.. und es passte zu dem Rest des Schmuckes.. und nunja.. Muggletraditionen weißt du ..?"  
  
"Ich weiß was ein Mistelzweig bedeutet Potter!!"  
  
"Aber du..!"  
  
Bevor Harry noch irgendetwas sagen konnte hatte Draco schon eine Hand in Harry Nacken gelegt und sich vorgebeugt, drückte seine Lippen auf die Harrys.  
  
Harry brauchte einen Moment um sich selbst in der Situation wiederzufinden, dann schloss er die Augen, erwiderte den Kuss leicht.  
  
Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann lächelte er Draco an.  
  
"Also... wir sehen uns dann bald ja?"  
  
Draco nickte. "Ich denke.."  
  
Harry war schon zwei Schritte aus der Wohnung raus, dann drehte er sich noch einmal um. "Es war ein schöner Tag Draco."  
  
Draco nickte.  
  
"Fand ich auch... und Harry?"  
  
"Ja?!"  
  
"Danke für das Geschenk."  
  
~**~  
  
Er brauchte Harry und er würde ihn finden. Was dachte dieser Kerl sich eigentlich dabei einfach zu verschwinden?  
  
Plötzlich kamen die Worte ganz leicht über seine Lippen.  
  
"Harry hat mich geliebt. Deshalb war er am Tag zuvor bei mir gewesen. Ich weiß von Charly Weasley, dass Harry nach der Trennung von Isabelle eine einjährige Beziehung mit ihm hatte. Aber auch er war der Meinung, dass Harry für mich geschwärmt hat. Wie wir nun sicher wissen, hat er mehr für mich empfunden, als nur Schwärmerei.  
  
Ihr werdet sicherlich verstehen, dass ich nach dieser Erkenntnis mehr denn je davon überzeugt bin, Harry zu finden."  
  
Sirius Hände zitterten. Er hatte die ganze Zeit Draco nur stumm zugehört, doch nun waren es vor allem seine letzten Worte, die irgendetwas in ihm zusammenbrechen ließen.  
  
Remus, der neben Sirius saß, war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob dieser die restlichen Worte Dracos überhaupt verstanden hatte.  
  
"Ihr redet immer von finden, finden, Harry ist tot. Was wollt ihr da finden?!"  
  
Draco nahm einen Schluck des Kaffees, bevor er seine Tasse wieder abstellte.  
  
"Wir sind davon überzeugt, dass Harry lebt."  
  
Und er begann zu erklären. Als er fertig war, zitterten Sirius Hände nicht mehr. Ganz im Gegenteil dazu war er plötzlich vollkommen gefasst.  
  
Er verstand was los war. Und er glaubte Draco.  
  
"Zu diesem Zeitpunkt, also als Harry gegen Voldemort gekämpft hat... da lief gerade mein Prozess. Ich war also auch weg vom Fenster und er musste sich keine Gedanken machen, dass ich etwas mitbekommen würde.  
  
Ich habe mir... Vorwürfe gemacht, nachdem er verschwunden war. Ich habe gedacht, hätte ich mehr Zeit für ihn gehabt, wäre er vielleicht zu mir gekommen.  
  
Wie ich nun sehe, war das natürlich Quatsch... dennoch....", er blickte Draco nun direkt an. "Ich glaube dir, dass Harry dich geliebt hat. Und wenn Harry dich geliebt hat, dann hat er dir auch vertraut. Also vertraue ich dir auch.. egal was das Ministerium sagt. Frage, was du fragen willst und ich werde dir nur die Wahrheit sagen."  
  
Draco nickte.  
  
"Danke Sirius."  
  
"Es gibt keinen Grund mir zu danken. Ich muss dir danken, weil du Harry suchst."  
  
Remus ergriff das Wort. "Was für Sirius gilt, gilt natürlich auch für mich. Harry ist für mich ebenso ein Sohn, wie für Sirius... ich werde dich in jeder erdenklichen Weise unterstützen."  
  
Draco nickte auch ihm zu. "Auch dir Danke."  
  
Oliver stand auf und holte einen Ordner aus dem Regal. Er und Blaise schienen sich entschieden zu haben, dem Gespräch stumm zu folgen.  
  
Draco musste dies selber machen, das hatten sie erkannt. Er musste sich selbst den Weg suchen, den er gehen musste um Harry zu finden. Nicht nur Harry als Person, sondern auch den Platz, den Harry in seinem Innerem einnahm  
  
Und.. Hey!.. Draco war schließlich noch immer der Chef...  
  
Oliver reichte Draco den Ordner.  
  
"Da ist ein Fragenkatalog drin, den ich gestern erstellt habe."  
  
"Danke, aber den brauche ich nicht."  
  
Oliver zog verwundert die Stirn kraus. "Nicht?"  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Manchmal ist es besser, die Menschen einfach reden zu lassen."  
  
Einen Moment stand Oliver einfach nur da, dann nickte er lächelnd und stellte den Ordner zurück, setzte sich dann neben Blaise und ergriff dessen Hand.  
  
Nur Draco fiel auf, wie viel Gefühl hinter dieser so selbstverständlich wirkenden Geste steckte. Kurzzeitig kam der Gedanke in ihm auf, dass er gerne Harry hier hätte um ebenfalls nach seiner Hand greifen zu können, doch er schob den Gedanken gleich wieder bei Seite.  
  
Er machte einen Wink mit der Hand in Sirius Richtung.  
  
"Erzähl mal Sirius." Sirius kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht... wo ich anfangen soll..."  
  
Blaise lachte kurz auf. "Wie wäre es mit dem Anfang?"  
  
"Gut der Anfang... ich wurde also geboren, meine Eltern zogen mich auf und..." Er wich lachend der Kopfnuss aus, die Remus ihm verpassen wollte.  
  
"Sorry Rem. Ich reiße mich ja schon zusammen... also der Anfang..."  
  
~**~  
  
"Sasch ma... warum schollte isch eigentlisch her komme'?"  
  
Lily warf Sirius einen warnenden Blick zu. "Sirius Black!! Wie oft soll ich dir noch erklären du sollst nicht mit vollem Mund reden?" Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schnappte sie sich seine Chipstüte.  
  
"Hey!" protestierte Sirius, schwieg dann aber, wissend dass Lily nicht nachgeben würde.  
  
James ließ sich lachend bei den beiden auf dem Sofa nieder.  
  
"Ach Lily.. sei nachgiebig mit dem armen Jungen... Du kennst ihn doch... von Manieren hat er noch nie etwas gehört."  
  
Lily seufzte auf und warf gespielt theatralisch die Arme in die Luft.  
  
"Da fragt man sich doch was aus unserem Kind werden soll, wenn der Patenonkel sich so aufführt."  
  
Sirius blinzelte verwundert bevor er den Kopf schief legte und fragte.  
  
"Welches Kind?"  
  
Lily lachte und schnappte sich Sirius Hand, drückte sie auf ihren Bauch, der sich bereits leicht wölbte.  
  
"Dieses Kind."  
  
Sirius blinzelte ein paar weitere Male und reagierte erst mal gar nicht. Lily lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Denk nach Sirius: Bauch, Kind, Patenonkel... worauf läuft das Ganze wohl heraus....?"  
  
Sie bemerkte, dass man Sirius sein zweites Leben als Hund viel eher ansah, wenn er so treudoof blinzelte. Dann fiel auch bei ihm endlich der Groschen.  
  
"Du bist schwanger?" Lily lachte erleichtert auf und legte ihre Hand auf seine, drückte sie leicht. Dann nickte sie ihm zu  
  
James legte einen Arm um Sirius Schultern, drückte ihn kurz an sich.  
  
"So sieht es aus... und du mein Lieber.. wirst Patenonkel werden.. nur wenn du willst natürlich."  
  
Sirius strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und fiel erst James, dann Lily um den Hals.  
  
"Natürlich!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Sirius... ich weiß du hörst das nicht gerne... aber du machst da irgendetwas falsch..."  
  
Sirius schenkte Remus einen missmutigen Blick, bevor er wieder auf die Windel und dem damit zusammenhängenden Kind schaute.  
  
"Ich denke ich habe es richtig gemacht..."  
  
"Ich denke du hast es falsch gemacht."  
  
Mit diesen Worten schnappte Remus sich Harry, hob ihn hoch und nickte bedeutend in Richtung Windel die noch nicht einmal ansatzweise gehalten hatte.  
  
Sirius seufzte ergeben. "Okay.. ich habe es falsch gemacht.."  
  
Remus lachte und legte Harry zurück. Der gluckste nur leicht und reckte seine Hände in die Luft, versuchte nach Sirius Haaren zu greifen, als dieser sich zu ihm runterbeugte, mit dem Finger gegen seine Nase tippte.  
  
"Aber das nimmst du mir nicht übel, nicht wahr Harry?"  
  
Remus schob Sirius zur Seite und griff dafür nach der Windel. "Pass auf, ich zeig dir, wie das geht."  
  
Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war Harry fertig gewickelt. Remus grinste Sirius siegessicher an. "Siehst du.. so geht das?"  
  
Sirius ließ sich nicht beirren sondern stupste erneut Harrys Nase. Der Kleine schien diese Geste zu mögen, denn er lachte kurz auf.  
  
Zumindest vermutete Sirius, dass es ein Lachen war. Bei Babys war er sich da nie wirklich sicher.  
  
"Na Harry was meinst du? Onkel Remus kann zwar besser Kinder wickeln , aber dein Onkel Sirius ist doch noch immer der Coolste, stimmt`s?"  
  
Statt einer Antwort schaffte es das Baby nur letztlich doch noch eine schwarze Strähne von Sirius langen Haaren zu schnappen und daran zu ziehen.  
  
Remus hatte schließlich Mitleid und befreite Sirius, der lachte nur. "Frechdachs der Kleine. Kein Wunder, dass James und Lily mal einen Abend frei haben wollten."  
  
"Mmh..." Remus legte seine Arme um Sirius Taille, lehnte sich an ihn.  
  
"Müsste Harry nicht mal ins Bett?"  
  
"Das kann auch noch zwei Minuten warten..." mit diesen Worten zog Sirius Remus noch enger an sich, küsste ihn sanft, bis Harry zu schreien begann.  
  
Sirius lachte als er sich löste, nahm seinen Patensohn auf den Arm.  
  
"Na Kleiner... was ist denn? Fühlst du dich vernachlässigt?"  
  
Harry schluchzte noch einmal, begann dann wieder zu glucksen und griff wiederholt nach Sirius Haaren. Der stupste ihm als Antwort nur wieder gegen die Nase.  
  
"Jaja... Onkel Sirius liebt dich auch..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Sirius... willst du die paar Stunden, die uns noch bleiben, damit verbringen mich anzustarren?"  
  
"Was?" Erschrocken fuhr Sirius aus seiner Position hoch, brauchte ein paar Momente um zu erkennen, dass es nur sein Patensohn war der vor ihm saß.  
  
Er seufzte und setzte sich wieder. "Entschuldige bitte."  
  
Harry griff nach Sirius Hand, drückte sie beruhigend. Sein Pate schien heute mehr als nervös. Natürlich... ihre Treffen waren immer gefährlich. Sie trafen sich immer in der Heulenden Hütte, alle zwei Wochen, manchmal auch öfter und die Gefahr, dass sie entdeckt wurden war immer hoch, aber so nervös war Sirius noch nie gewesen.  
  
Harry strich mit dem Daumen leicht über Sirius Handrücken. "Erzählst du mir, was los ist?"  
  
"Es ist eigentlich nichts großartiges..." er machte eine Geste mit der Hand, die wohl das gesamte Gebäude umfassen sollte.  
  
"Es ist nur... dieses Haus weckt Erinnerungen.. und dann ist noch Weihnachten.. und als ich dich angesehen habe, musste ich an deinen Vater denken.. und dann musste ich daran denken, wie anders du doch bist und das ich für dich hätte da sein müssen und.."  
  
"Sirius."  
  
Harrys Stimme war sanft und leise, doch sie brachte Sirius sofort dazu zu verstummen. "Jetzt atme einmal tief durch."  
  
Sirius tat wie ihm geheißen und es dauerte tatsächlich nur Sekunden bis er sich beruhigt hatte und es schaffte Harry anzulächeln.  
  
"Sag es mir." Sirius legte den Kopf schief.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Das, was da in deinem Kopf rumspukt, all diese konfusen Gedanken. Es wird besser sein, wenn du sie einfach einmal aussprichst."  
  
"Aber ich..."  
  
"Sirius. Ich bin es.. Harry. Dein Patensohn schon vergessen?! Ich werde dich schon verstehen... auch wenn du selbst es vielleicht noch nicht einmal verstehst."  
  
Sirius atmete ein weiteres mal tief ein.  
  
"Ich vermisse sie."  
  
"Meine Eltern?"  
  
Sirius nickte. "Ja. Du siehst James so ähnlich Harry... die Geste mit der du dir die Haare aus dem Gesicht streichst, deine Art verlegen zu grinsen, wenn du nicht weißt, was du sagen sollst, der konzentrierte Gesichtsausdruck, wenn du am lernen bist. All diese kleinen Gesten sind genau so, wie James immer gehandelt hat. Und ich sehe dich und sehe die Gesten und denke. Warum ist James nicht hier? Warum ist Lily nicht hier? Sie müssten dich sehen... sie würden so stolz auf dich sein..."  
  
Harry seufzte und lehnte sich gegen Sirius. "Die Worte bedeuten mir wirklich viel Sirius. Aber du darfst bei all den Erinnerungen eins nicht vergessen..."  
  
"Ich weiß Harry." Unterbrach Sirius ihn und begann nun seinerseits über die Hand seines Patensohns zu streichen. "Wenn ich dich angucke erinnerst du mich natürlich an deinen Vater. Aber ich vergesse dabei niemals, dass es immer noch du bist, der vor mir sitzt. Harry. Und niemand anders."  
  
Harry nickte. "Dann ist gut... weißt du.. manchmal, wenn Leute, die meinen Vater kannten mich anschauen und etwas zu mir sagen. 'Potter' sagen... dann habe ich manchmal das Gefühl, sie meinen gar nicht mich, sondern meinen Vater. 'Sie sind wirklich talentiert.' Hat McGonagall letzte Woche zu mir gesagt. 'Ich denke... ja ich denke sie könnten das Zeug zum Animagius haben Mister Potter.' Und ich hatte die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, sie schaut zwar mich an, aber in Wirklichkeit meint sie meinen Vater. Und das tut weh, zu wissen, dass Leute dich mögen, deine Fähigkeiten erkennen, aber wenn sie dich ansehen, dann denken sie nicht, dass wirklich du es bist, der all dies erreicht hat, sondern das du nur das Abbild deines Vaters bist und das es selbstverständlich ist, dass du solche Leistungen erbringst.  
  
Immer wenn die Leute mich ansehen, sehen sie nur den Jungen, der lebt und das Abbild meines Vaters in mir. Warum kann nicht einer mich anschauen und einfach nur Harry sehen?"  
  
Sirius drückte Harrys Hand, schaffte es so, dass Harry vom Boden aufsah und ihn anschaute. Sirius konnte keine Tränen in Harrys Augen erkennen, doch er war sich sicher, würde es sein übermäßiger Stolz es nicht verhindern, hätte Harry sicherlich geweint.  
  
"Ich sehe dich, wenn ich dich anschaue."  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das tust du nicht. Du blickst mich an und siehst meinen Vater. Doch dann kommt der Schmerz wieder, weil du doch weißt, dass mein Vater tot ist und erst dann, erst wenn du diesen Schmerz gefühlt hast, wird dir bewusst, dass es nicht mein Vater ist, sondern dass ich es bin. Und erst dann siehst du 'Harry' in mir."  
  
Sirius schwieg. Harry lächelte nur nachsichtig und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Sirius Schulter. Diese körperliche Nähe zwischen ihnen beiden war inzwischen selbstverständlich. Wie als Ausgleich dafür, dass sie so wenig Zeit für einander hatten, waren sie sich, wenn sie sich mal wieder trafen, besonders nahe.  
  
Sowohl körperlich, als auch geistig. Hier gab es keine Lügen, kein Zögern, keine Geheimnis. Nur Verständnis, Toleranz und die Wahrheit.  
  
"Aber das ist okay...", erklärte er "Denn ich weiß, dass es nicht deine Schuld ist. Du kannst nicht anders, denn dafür standest du meinem Vater zu nahe."  
  
Sirius blickte Harry an und strich ihm leicht durch die Haare. Plötzlich - er konnte sich selbst nicht erklären woher - erkannte er was der Junge dachte.  
  
"Deshalb willst du Voldemort besiegen? Weil du danach zumindest nicht mehr 'Der Junge, der lebt' sondern einfach nur Harry sein kannst?"  
  
"Jeder erwartet von mir Voldemort zu besiegen. Sie haben es von vorne herein erwartet... beinahe habe ich schon das Gefühl, dass dies die Bedingung war, als sie mich in die Zauberwelt geholt haben, so nach dem Motto 'Wenn du zu uns gehören willst, dann besiege den mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt.' Niemanden hat daran gedacht, dass ich gerade mal 11 Jahre alt war."  
  
Sirius nickte verstehend. Harry löste seine Hand und stand auf, wühlte in der Tasche, die er mit gebracht hatte, reichte Sirius dann ein Sandwich. "Du hast doch sicherlich noch Hunger?"  
  
Eigentlich war Sirius noch von dem reichlichen Abendessen satt, das Harry ihm gebracht hatte, doch er nahm das Sandwich mit einem Nicken entgegen.  
  
"Ich mag das Meer." Meinte Harry plötzlich und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab leicht hin und her aus dem ein bläulicher Dampf floss, der sich zu einem Abbild des Meeres zusammensetzte.  
  
Seit diesem Jahr wurde Harry in der Zauberkunst von Dumbledore persönlich unterrichtet. McGonagall sah es zwar nicht gerne, wenn er so leichtfertig mit seinen Gaben umging, aber Sirius sagte nichts dagegen.  
  
Wenigstens diese Freiheit wollte er seinem Jungen lassen. Er schluckte den Bissen auf dem er gerade herumkaute und sagte: "Wirklich..? Das wusste ich nicht... bist du jemals am Meer gewesen?"  
  
Harry nickte leicht. "Hermione und ich waren letzten Sommer einen Tag in Italien. Das Meer war wunderschön, vor allem im Licht des Sonnenaufganges... als ich das gesehen habe, dachte ich mir... vielleicht gibt es ja doch noch Hoffnung... wenn die Sonne untergeht, geht sie ja auch wieder auf... vielleicht wird ja nach dem Kampf alles wieder besser, dachte ich, obwohl ich wusste, dass es kindisch ist. Dennoch träume ich regelmäßig vom Meer... und wenn ich morgens aufwache, dann fühle ich mich wie ein kleines Kind, weil ich an einem Traum festhalte, der hoffnungslos ist."  
  
"Das ist nicht kindisch Harry, nur menschlich."  
  
"Aber menschlich zu sein, ist in Zeiten wie diesen kindisch... wahrscheinlich sogar mehr als das..."  
  
Sirius schluckte den letzten Bissen herunter, legte dann seine Arme um Harry, zog den Jungen wieder an sich. Sirius stellte fest, dass Harry zitterte. Eine Schwäche die er sich sonst selten erlaubte. Ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, dass er sich in der Anwesenheit von Sirius sicher fühlte... aber vielleicht.. Sirius schüttelte sich leicht als er sich bei diesem Gedanken ertappte.. hatte der Junge auch einfach nicht mehr die Kraft immer nur stark zu sein.  
  
"Ron hat gestern von der Zukunft gesprochen. Wir Jungs saßen alle zusammen auf seinem Bett und haben gelacht... und dann hat Ron plötzlich von der Zukunft geredet was 'nach' dem Kampf sein würde... dass war bisher immer ein Tabuthema gewesen, weil wir doch alle nicht wissen, ob wir den Kampf überhaupt überleben. Aber Ron hat dieses Tabu gebrochen.. und plötzlich haben alle erzählt.. einer nach dem anderen, ganz ernsthaft... sie haben gesagt was sie sich wünschen und wovon sie träumen. Und dann waren sie alle fertig und schauten mich plötzlich an. 'Was wünscht du dir Harry' hat er gefragt und seine Augen haben dabei geglänzt, als wäre es etwas besonderes zu erfahren was ich - Harry Potter - mir wünsche."  
  
Sirius begann wieder beruhigend durch Harrys Haare zu streichen. Ihm warbewusst, dass er Harry behandelte wie ein Kind, doch er hatte das Gefühl als wäre es in diesem Moment das einzig Richtige. Harry fuhr fort zu reden.  
  
"Und dann... als sie alle erwarteten, dass ich von der Zukunft - von meiner Zukunft rede.- Da wusste ich nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Ich hatte nie darüber nachgedacht. Für mich gab es immer nur Voldemort.... Voldemort! Voldemort!! Voldemort!!! Immer nur dieser Kerl. immer nur der Krieg.. schon immer, seit ich in der Zaubererwelt bin. Und wenn meine Freunde mich fragen, warum ich kämpfe - denn nichts anderes hat die Frage nach meiner Zukunft beinhaltet-, dann bin ich nicht fähig zu antworten. Wofür kämpfe ich Sirius? Wofür kämpfe ich...."  
  
Sirius sah sich nicht in der Lage zu antworten und so saß er einfach nur da, hielt seinen Sohn fest. Denn egal was irgendjemand denken mochte, für Harry war er dessen Vater. Nicht im biologischen Sinne, aber was die Gefühle anging und Sirius hatte das Gefühl, dass das, was Harry in diesem Moment brauchte, die Schulter seines Vaters war, auf die er sich stützen konnte. Denn wer sonst konnte ihn so verstehen, wie Sirius es tat?  
  
Irgendwann stand Harry auf. Als Sirius aus dem Fenster schaute erkannte er, dass die Sonne fast vollständig untergegangen war.  
  
Sie waren heute lange geblieben. In der Schule würde er bereits vermisst werden.  
  
Harry zog sich seine Robe an, beugte sich noch einmal hinunter um Sirius zum Abschied zu umarmen. Sirius würde noch länger hier bleiben um nicht zu riskieren, dass jemand sie zusammen sah.  
  
Dann zog Harry seinen Zauberstab, ließ ihn kurz durch die Luft schwenken und der Raum sah wieder verlassen aus, Spinnweben und Staub überall, ihr Fußspuren nicht mehr erkennbar.  
  
"McGonagall wartet.. mein Training du weißt..."  
  
Sirius stand auf und nickte. "Ja ich weiß.."  
  
Harry lächelte ihn tapfer an.  
  
"Wir sehen uns bald." Und wandte sich zum gehen.  
  
Sirius hielt ihn auf.  
  
"Harry... es ist nicht deine Bestimmung die Welt zu retten."  
  
Harry lächelte wehmütig, beinahe schon verzweifelt, sprach Worte auf die Sirius zum wiederholten Male keine Antwort fand.  
  
"Aber wenn ich es nicht tue.. wer denn dann?"  
  
~**~  
  
Sirius umarmte Draco fest. Draco war etwas über sich selbst erstaunt, als er die Umarmung mit beinahe genauso viel Gefühl erwiderte, doch dann dachte er nicht weiter darüber nach, sondern schloss einfach nur für einen Moment die Augen.  
  
Als sie sich von einander trennten lächelten sie beide. Danach umarmte Draco auch Remus. Nicht ganz so lange wir Sirius, was feststellbar gewesen wäre, hätte jemand die Zeit gestoppt, aber mindestens ebenso herzlich.  
  
Sirius und Remus nickten dem Jungen noch einmal zu, dann verließen sie die Wohnung.  
  
Als die Tür sich schloss herrschte für einen Moment einfach nur Stille.  
  
Blaise stand an die Wand gelehnt, Oliver wenige Zentimeter daneben. Beide betrachteten Draco stumm, warteten, was dieser nun tun würde.  
  
Draco ignorierte die beiden, atmete tief durch und lehnte seine Stirn für einen Moment gegen die Tür. Sirius hatte von der Vergangenheit gefasster erzählt, als Draco es erwartet hatte.  
  
Plötzlich schlangen sich Arme von hinten um ihn, lehne sich ein Körper gegen den seinen. Draco wusste ohne Aufzublicken, dass es Oliver war, der ihn umarmte.  
  
Blaise trat ebenfalls zu ihm, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Du warst verdammt stark...", meinte er leise, drückte seine Schulter leicht.  
  
In diesem Moment schaffte es Draco nicht mehr die Tränen zurückzuhalten.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco legte sich bäuchlings auf das Bett, legte den Kopf auf seinen verschränkten Armen ab und schloss die Augen.  
  
Er hatte Kopfschmerzen.  
  
Wahrscheinlich zu wenig Schlaf hatte Oliver gemeint und Draco in sein Zimmer verfrachtet, mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes die Rollos geschlossen.  
  
Draco jedoch hatte nicht schlafen können. Er hatte einfach nur in seinem Bett gesessen und irgendwann war er aufgestanden, hatte einige Kerzen angezündet und sich nun wieder hingelegt.  
  
Er drehte sich leicht zur Seite und zog die Schublade seines Nachttisches auf, holte das kleine Buch heraus, dass er erst gestern erhalten hatte.  
  
Nachdenklich schob er die Schublade zu, betrachtete dann das Buch. Durfte er? Durfte er nicht? Er hatte das Gefühl, etwas verbotenes zu tun, wenn er das Tagebuch von Harry las... anderseits... was gab es zu verlieren...? Vielleicht fand er ja hier einen Hinweis darauf, wer Harry wirklich gewesen war, wo der Mann steckte.  
  
Er ließ seine Finger über den Umschlag gleiten, öffnete dann das Buch. Er hatte erwartet, dass auf dem Buch ein Zauber liegen würde, der es verschloss. Wie bei seinem Koffer vielleicht sogar mit einem Passwort geschützt, doch stattdessen ließ es sich widerstandslos öffnen.  
  
Als es geöffnet war, erkannte er auch warum. Das Buch war leer. In ihm stand nichts, rein gar nichts.. die Seiten waren weiß, sahen noch nicht einmal abgenutzt aus...  
  
Für einen Moment war er enttäuscht, doch dann erinnerte er sich. Professor McGonagall hatte erwähnt, dass es ein magisches Tagebuch sein könnte. Und sie hatte auf Harrys zweites Jahr hingewiesen.  
  
Er sprang auf, holte aus dem Wohnzimmer Tinte und eine Feder, legte sich dann wieder auf sein Bett, das Tintenfass sorgfältig auf seinem Nachtisch abstellend.  
  
Einen Moment zögerte er, ließ die Feder nur Millimeter über dem Papier schweben. Und was sollte er nun schreiben? Erst einmal ausprobieren....  
  
Hallo.. schrieb er zögernd, starrte auf die Schrift. Einen Moment lang geschah gar nichts, dann verschwand die Schrift und eine neue Zeile erschien wie von selbst.  
  
Wer bist du? Fragte das Buch und Draco schrieb seinen Namen. Kaum hatte er den Namen fertig geschrieben, da leuchtete das Buch plötzlich auf. Draco musste für einen Moment geblendet die Augen schließen und als er sie wieder öffnete, hatte sich das Buch verändert.  
  
Die Seiten waren plötzlich beschrieben, so eng, dass sie eigentlich unleserlich sein mussten, doch es schien ein Zauber auf ihnen zu liegen, so dass Draco die Worte ohne Probleme lesen konnte.  
  
Zettel und Fotos lagen zwischen den Seiten. Eintrittskarten und Erinnerungsstücke. Ein ganz gewöhnliches Tagebuch.  
  
Draco holte erstaunt Luft. Seine Name schien ihm eine Art Zugangsberechtigung gegeben zu haben. Mit zitternden Händen schlug er das Buch zu, öffnete dann erneut die erste Seite auf und begann zu lesen.  
  
~  
  
Der Junge, der lebt, Sohn von James Potter und Lily Evans, das bin ich: Harry James Potter.  
  
Alle Welt scheint zu glauben, mich zu kennen. Dieses Buch ist nun ein Zeugnis dessen, was ich wirklich war. Ein einfacher Junge, der versucht hat sein Leben irgendwie zu meistern.  
  
Es mag euch an manchen Stellen wirr vorkommen, doch so war mein Leben... verwirrend und konfus. Seht also wie mein Leben aussah.. wie es wirklich aussah...  
  
~  
  
Draco überflog verwundert die ersten Seiten. Die meisten Einträge schienen nur ganz normale Tagebucheinträge zu sein. Ärger in der Schule, er regte sich über Snape auf, Karten die er zum Geburtstag oder zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte.  
  
Manche Einträge waren hervorgehoben, gingen über mehrere Seiten. Harry schien es schon im ersten Jahr wichtig gewesen zu sein, alles aufzuschreiben was mit Voldemort oder seinen Eltern zusammenhing. Kurz vor Ende des ersten Jahres blieb Dracos Blick an einem Foto hängen, dass sich dort befand.  
  
Es zeigte Harry als Baby, wie seine Eltern ihn auf dem Arm hielten und in die Kamera lächelten. Draco schluckte. Die Familie schien glücklich, wie aus dem Bilderbuch entsprungen. Dennoch... Harry war noch so klein auf dem Bild... Draco konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich wirklich daran erinnerte, wie es gewesen war eine Familie gehabt zu haben.  
  
Er blätterte weiter, als ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke kam. Er blätterte zurück zur ersten Seite, verglich die Einführung mit der Schrift Harrys in den ersten beiden Jahren. Sie hatte sich verfeinert, war ordentlicher, schwunghafter geworden.  
  
Draco fühlte sich in seinen Gedanken bestätigt. Harry hatte den ersten Eintrag nachträglich hinzugefügt, sehr viel später, als er das Tagebuch begonnen hatte.  
  
Draco blätterte weiter. Die nächsten Jahre brachten nicht viel neues. Er erzählte wie sich das Verhältnis von Ron und Hermione immer mehr vertiefte, erzählte wie er langsam die Zaubererwelt immer genauer kennen lernte. Er erzählte, wie er mit der Last klar kam, die auf ihm lag, wie viel Sirius ihm bedeutete und wie sehr er sich wünschte Voldemort zu besiegen, wie wichtig ihm seine Freunde waren. Manchmal waren seine Einträge wirr geschrieben, wie zum Beispiel, als er von Ron erfuhr, dass Homosexualität bei Zauberern etwas ganz normales war - Anlass dieses Gespräches war die Beziehung von Seamus und Dean- und das, obwohl er mit den intoleranten Ansichten seiner Tante und seines Onkels aufgewachsen war, auch wenn er diese Ansichten niemals unterstützt hatte.  
  
Manchmal waren sie aber auch voller Freude, voller Stolz. Die Atmosphäre änderte sich schlagartig, als das vierte Jahr und das trimagische Turnier begann.  
  
Draco konnte nicht wirklich fassen, erklären, was genau sich geändert hatte, aber etwas war anders. Die Einträge waren plötzlich dunkler, düsterer. Und auch Harry selbst schien sich zu verändern. Seine Einträge hatten bislang etwas kindliches gehabt, regelrecht naiv, aber nun wurde er plötzlich erwachsener.  
  
Er berichtete Ereignisse nicht mehr nur aus der Sicht eines kleinen Jungens, sondern eher als ein Erwachsener. Er brachte Intrigen und Entscheidungen der Menschen in Zusammenhänge mit familiären und politischen Situationen.  
  
~  
  
Cedric Diggory ist tot.  
  
Er ist gestorben durch die Hand Voldemorts. Doch die alleinige Verantwortung für seinen Tod trage ich. Denn ich war derjenige, der eigentlich hätte sterben sollen.  
  
Sie alle sind verständnisvoll. Natürlich sind Gerüchte im Umlauf. Aber vor allem McGonagall und Dumbledore versuchen, sie wenigstens etwas zurückzuhalten. Beim Abendessen hat Dumbledore eine seiner Reden gehalten. Dass wir Cedric als den in Erinnerung behalten sollen, der er war: mutig, ein guter Schüler, ein freundlicher Mensch mit einer goldenen Zukunft, ein guter Freund und Mitschüler und ein toller Quidditchspieler.  
  
Das alles klingt für mich wie eine Ausrede... aber so klingt alles für mich. Seine Eltern verzeihen mir - natürlich, was sollten sie auch anderes tun, als mir zu verzeihen?  
  
Sie blicken mich an und sagen 'Es ist gut. Es war nicht deine Schuld.' Aber was ihre Augen eigentlich sagen ist: 'Warum bist du hier? Cedric ist tot und du lebst. Warum hast du nicht wenigstens Voldemort getötet? Du lebst, Voldemort lebt, aber Cedric ist tot. Voldemort sollte tot sein oder du solltest tot sein, aber Cedric hatte nichts mit der Sache zu tun.... er sollte leben. Aber er ist tot. Cedric ist tot und es ist deine Schuld.'  
  
Sie sehen nicht, wie riesig ihre Erwartungen sind. Ich bin gerade einmal 14, werde in zwei Monaten 15. Und dennoch soll ich stark genug sein den mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten zu töten. Einmal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich ihn gar nicht besiegen kann, weil unsere Zauberstäbe 'Brüder' sind.  
  
Cedric Diggory ist tot.  
  
Und ich bin sein Mörder.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco Malfoys erster Gedanke, als er Isabelle Clarkon traf, war, dass sie eigentlich ein ganz normaler Mensch war. Nicht sonderlich hübsch, aber auch nicht hässlich., keine besonderen Merkmale.  
  
Wäre sie ihm auf der Straße über den Weg gelaufen hätte er sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bemerkt.  
  
Als er ihr nun gegenüber stand konnte er jedoch nicht anders als sie ausgiebig zu mustern. Und während er sich vorstellte, fiel ihm auf, was Dudley gemeint hatte, als er sagte, dass Isabelle und Harry perfekt zusammen gepasst hatten.  
  
Es war gerade ihre Natürlichkeit und ihre ganz normale Individualität, die sie sofort zu etwas Besonderen machte und sie auf ihre ganz eigenen Art und Weise wunderschön erscheinen ließ.  
  
Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal, nachdem er sich und auch Oliver und Blaise vorgestellt hatte und schien dann langsam zu verstehen.  
  
"Ach... es geht um Harry nicht wahr?"  
  
Draco nickte. "Ja genau."  
  
"Mum!! Mum!! Cedric hat mein Auto kaputt gemacht!!"  
  
Ein kleines Mädchen kam die Treppe heruntergerannt, in den Händen ein kaputtes Auto. Draco fiel auf, dass sie noch immer im Flur standen.  
  
Es war nicht schwer gewesen, das Haus zu finden, in dem Isabelle zusammen mit ihren beiden Kindern wohnte. Draco war zwar erstaunt gewesen, dass sie alleine und nicht mit ihrem Freund zusammen lebte, hatte sich darüber aber keine weiteren Gedanken gemacht.  
  
Es war ja schließlich nicht seine Sache. Alles, worum es nun noch ging, war Harry.  
  
Draco betrachtete das kleine Mädchen einen Moment, bevor er vor ihr in die Hocke ging. Sie hatte die braun roten Haare ihrer Mutter, doch die Augen waren eindeutig Harrys.  
  
"Wie wäre es? Soll ich das Auto wieder reparieren?" Sie blickte ihn erstaunt an.  
  
"Kannst du das denn?"  
  
Er lächelte. "Aber sicher. Reperaro."  
  
"..." das Mädchen starrte ungläubig auf das Auto, schaute dann wieder Draco an.  
  
"Du kannst zaubern?" Draco blickte fragend zu Isabelle hoch, die ihm zunickte und erklärte: "Sie wissen von Zauberern."  
  
Draco lächelte das Mädchen wieder an. "Ja das kann ich..."  
  
"Dann bist du doch bestimmt ein Freund von Daddy, oder?"  
  
Draco schluckte einmal und nickte dann.  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Lisa, geh doch bitte hoch und spiel mit Cedric, ja?"  
  
"Aber Mum..."  
  
"Bitte."  
  
"Na gut...."  
  
Draco beobachtete, wie das Mädchen schmollend die Treppe hoch stieg, stellte sich dann wieder gerade hin und drehte sich zu Isabelle.  
  
"Ich hoffe, wir stören nicht?" Sie lächelte.  
  
"Nein, überhaupt nicht.. ich habe schon auf euch gewartet. Kaffee?"  
  
~  
  
Es ist Winter.  
  
Wenn ich hinaus aus meinem Fenster blicke kann ich beobachten wie Schneeflocken sich von den Wolken lösen, langsam zu Boden gleiten und die Wiesen bedecken.  
  
Es sind nur wenige Menschen draußen unterwegs. Man erkennt sofort zu welchem Haus sie gehören, denn alle tragen deutliche den Schal in den Hausfarben um den Hals.  
  
Es sind vor allem Gryffindors, die draußen unterwegs sind.  
  
Ich wünsche mir, noch einmal einer von ihnen zu sein.  
  
Aber diese Zeit ist vorbei - und sie wird auch nie wieder kommen, egal wie sehr ich sie doch herbeiwünsche.  
  
Dumbledore hat mir einen Raum für meine Arbeit zur Verfügung gestellt. Im Ministerium schaffe ich es nicht, zur Ruhe zu kommen und Zuhause.... ich werde nervös und unruhig, sobald ich meine menschenleere Wohnung betrete.  
  
Cedric und Lisa werden dieses Jahr vier. An ihrem Geburtstag werde ich nicht mehr da sein, denn übermorgen werde ich gegen Voldemort kämpfen.  
  
Er hat mich herausgefordert. Hat mir Visionen geschickt, bis ich seine Herausforderung angenommen habe.  
  
Ich habe keine Angst. Ich weiß, dass ich Voldemort besiegen werde. Ich weiß nicht ob es Schicksal ist, das Erbe Gryffindors oder einfach nur ein zu großes Selbstbewusstsein, aber ich weiß es.  
  
Voldemort wird sterben. Und was tue ich dann? So leben als wäre niemals etwas gewesen? Ich weiß, dass könnte ich nicht.  
  
Ich habe immer mitgespielt. In ihrem wirrem Spiel, bestehend aus Schicksal und Visionen... und eigentlich ging es doch immer nur um ihre Wünsche.  
  
Und welche Wünsche habe ich?  
  
Ich würde gerne Frieden haben. Ich würde gerne die Narbe von meiner Stirn wischen können und einfach durch die Diagon Alley gehen, ohne erkannt zu werden.  
  
Ich würde gerne ein Zauberer bleiben. Aber gleichzeitig... Ich weiß, dass dies nicht möglich ist. Also wieder zum Muggle werden?  
  
Ich habe nicht unbedingt die besten Erinnerungen an meine Zeit als ganz normaler Muggle.  
  
Und was ist mit den Personen die ich zurücklassen würde? Als Muggle kann ich keinen Kontakt zu Zauberern haben.  
  
Wen würde ich denn verlassen?  
  
Hermione und Ron... sie haben einander..  
  
Sirius und Remus... sie haben einander...  
  
Seamus und Dean... sie haben einander...  
  
Ginny und Neville... sie haben einander...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ich könnte die Liste unendlich fortsetzen.  
  
Und wen habe ich?  
  
Es ist Zeit fürs Mittagessen. Die Schüler gehen zurück ins Gebäude. Dumbledore hat mir angeboten, ebenfalls an dem Essen teilzunehmen. Ich habe abgelehnt. Die Hauselfen - wahrscheinlich Dobby - werden mir nachher etwas zu Essen hoch bringen.  
  
Ich habe mich gestern mit Dudley getroffen und mit Hermione und Ron habe ich auch alles geregelt. Morgen... morgen werde ich zu Draco gehen....  
  
Ich denke nicht, dass er gemerkt hat, was vor sich geht. Aber er wird es bald wissen. Ich weiß... er wird mich suchen.  
  
Wahrscheinlich werden es Dumbledore oder Hermione sein, die ihn überreden Und er wird zustimmen. Zuerst wird er nicht wirklich wollen, aber nach und nach wird er herausfinden, was wirklich geschehen ist.  
  
Er wird von Isabelle, Cedric und Lisa erfahren... er wird mit Charlie reden... und er wird begreifen, dass alles nur geplant war.  
  
Es ist alles so voraussehbar... ist es das Schicksal, das bestimmt, wie wir zu re- und agieren haben? War es Schicksal, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt habe?  
  
Ob man das Schicksal wirklich herausfordern kann? Ich will es ausprobieren....  
  
Vor zwei Jahren im Sommer war ich mit Isa und den Kindern am Meer. Ich hatte das Meer bisher nur einmal gesehen.  
  
"Das Meer war wunderschön, vor allem im Licht des Sonnenaufganges... als ich das gesehen habe, dachte ich mir... vielleicht gibt es ja doch noch Hoffnung... wenn die Sonne untergeht geht sie ja auch wieder auf... vielleicht wird ja nach dem Kampf alles wieder besser, dachte ich, obwohl ich wusste, dass es kindisch ist. Dennoch träume ich regelmäßig vom Meer... und wenn ich morgens aufwache, dann fühle ich mich wie ein kleines Kind, weil ich an einem Traum festhalte, der hoffnungslos ist.", habe ich einmal zu Sirius gesagt.  
  
Als ich mit meinem Kindern am Strand saß und den Sonnenuntergang beobachtet habe, war jedoch alles, was ich wollte - egal wie hoffnungslos es auch sein sollte, diesen Wunsch zu hegen - meinen Kindern ein schönes Leben zu garantieren.  
  
Dobby hat das Essen gebracht. Schnitzel, Gemüse und dazu Kartoffelbrei. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber Ron hat dieses Zeug immer geliebt.  
  
Irgendwie schmeckt das Essen fad. Liegt das an mir oder an dem Essen selbst? Die Hauselfen haben noch nie fades Essen gekocht.  
  
Mein Tintenfass ist fast leer.  
  
Das Mittagessen scheint vorbei zu sein. Schüler rennen hinaus. Früher habe ich Schneeballschlachten geliebt. Bei den Dursleys konnte ich Dudley immer nur zugucken können (oder die Bälle abbekommen), aber hier auf Hogwarts war es anders.  
  
Es war kein Kampf, sondern ein Spiel. Und ich war ein Teil des Spieles, das gemeinsam mit Freunden gespielt wurde. Denn selbst die Slytherins waren unsere Freunde.  
  
Auf Hogwarts war alles anders - doch inzwischen ist aus dem Spiel Kampf geworden.  
  
Es wird spät. Ich muss gehen - Koffer packen. Was packt man ein, wenn man gegen das Schicksal kämpft?  
  
Isa, Cedric, Lisa, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Charlie.. ihr alle.. ich liebe euch wirklich.. bitte verzeiht mir....  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Aber was ist... wenn es Schicksal ist, dass ich gegen das Schicksal kämpfe?  
  
~  
  
Isa faltete das Blatt sorgfältig zusammen und reichte es Draco zurück. "Das ist also Harrys Abschiedsbrief?"  
  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich glaube, der Brief sollte diese Funktion einnehmen, ja. Er lag in seinem Tagebuch."  
  
Isabelle blickte auf ihre Hände, sie schien nicht nervös oder geschockt, sondern einfach nur nachdenklich, als müsste sie dieses neue Puzzleteil in ihr Weltbild einordnen und erst einmal den Platz finden, an den es gehörte. Und sie wusste, es passte, irgendwo, ganz sicher, es war so einleuchtend, dass es dazugehörte, dass sie sich fast schon schämte nie bemerkt zu haben, dass es fehlte. Und nun, da sie sich dem Fehlen bewusst war, konnte sie das Puzzleteil einfach nicht einordnen.  
  
Schließlich blickte sie auf und lächelte Draco an.  
  
"Das heißt also, Harry ist nicht tot, ja?"  
  
Draco nickte. "Sicherlich. Wir wissen nicht, wie es ihm geht, wo er ist und auch nicht warum er weg ist, aber was wir sicher wissen, ist, dass er auf jeden Fall noch lebt."  
  
Isa nickte nur und blickte kurz auf den Boden, bevor sie es wagte Draco wieder anzuschauen.  
  
"Wie kann ich euch nun noch helfen?"  
  
"Wenn es dir nichts ausmachen würde, könntest du den beiden hier.", er zeigte auf Draco und Oliver "Einfach alles erzählen, was dir zu Harry einfällt, während ich mich etwas in dem Haus umblicke. Ich möchte einen Eindruck gewinnen, wie die Familie aussieht, die Harry hätte haben können."  
  
~*~  
  
"Gefällt dir das Bild?"  
  
Draco drehte sich zu dem kleinen Jungen um, der plötzlich neben ihm aufgetaucht war. Er lächelte und ließ sich in die Knie sinken um mit dem Jungen auf einer Ebene zu sein.  
  
Die letzten fünf Minuten hatte er wohl damit verbracht, das Bild anzuschauen, das auf dem Flur im ersten Stock vor den Zimmern der Kinder hing.  
  
Es zeigte eine Strandgegend, die er keinem bestimmten Land zuordnen konnte. Draco konnte erkennen, dass es keine Touristengegend zu sein schien, denn es standen nur einige Holzhütten in der Nähe des Meeres, die wohl eher zum Wohnen, als für Touristen gedacht waren  
  
Das Meer war leicht aufgewühlt und im Hintergrund konnte er die Sonne nur schemenhaft hinter dichten Wolken erkennen. Es schien ein Sturm aufzukommen.  
  
Draco wunderte sich, warum Isabelle ein solch düsteres Bild in die Nähe der Kinderzimmer hängte. Der Junge gab ihm die Antwort ohne gefragt zu werden.  
  
"Das Bild hat Papa gemalt."  
  
"Harry?!"  
  
Der Junge drehte sich zu ihm um. Draco war erstaunt. Der Junge hatte zwar die schwarzen, strubbeligen Haare seines Vaters, doch ansonsten hätte niemand ihn als den Sohn von Harry Potter erkannt. Und dennoch... hatte der Junge selbst eben jene Ausstrahlung, die auch Harry einmalig gemacht hatte.  
  
Der Junge legte den Kopf schief.  
  
"Yeah... ich glaube so heißt mein Vater, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ja. So heißt dein Vater. Du hast ihn nicht oft gesehen?"  
  
"Nein. Aber er war immer sehr nett. Ich habe ihn lieb. Du auch?"  
  
Einen Moment starrte Draco den Jungen einfach nur an, sich fragend, wie er auf so etwas kam, bis ihm einfiel, dass er ja schließlich nur ein Kind war.  
  
Wahrscheinlich war er sich gar nicht bewußt, welche Bedeutung diese Worte für Draco selbst hatten.  
  
Er lächelte den Jungen an. "Ja. Ich hab deinen Vater auch lieb."  
  
Der Junge drehte sich zu dem Bild und Draco folgte seinem Beispiel.  
  
"Dein Vater hat das also gemalt, ja?"  
  
"Ja. Er hat diese Landschaft geliebt." Draco richtete sich erstaunt auf und drehte sich leicht, nur um Isa zu erkennen, die zu ihnen trat.  
  
"Er hat immer wieder vom Meer geredet und dass wir mal wieder dort hinfahren müssten."  
  
"Zum Meer?"  
  
"Ja. Hier dieses Bild. Er hat es von einem Foto abgezeichnet, das er gemacht hatte, als wir im Urlaub mit den Kleinen waren."  
  
Etwas in Dracos Kopf machte 'Klick'. Das Meer. Sirius hatte etwas in diese Richtung erwähnt. Und nun auch noch Isa.  
  
Er blickte Isa überzeugt an.  
  
"Hast du noch die Adresse?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Wieso hast du uns nichts erzählt Draco?" Draco strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und drehte sich vom Rücken auf die Seite um Blaise anblicken zu können.  
  
"Es tut mir leid."  
  
"Es tut dir leid?" echote Blaise und schüttelte dabei die Hand ab, die Oliver beruhigend auf seine Schulter legte.  
  
"Manchmal ist es nicht genug, dass es dir einfach nur leid tut Draco!"  
  
Der blonde Mann richtete sich soweit es in dem engen Bett notwendig war auf und schaute Blaise nachdenklich an. Nach einer Weile fragte er:  
  
"Bist du wütend?" Blaise zögerte kurz bevor er antwortete.  
  
"Nein nicht wirklich. Ich dachte nur.. wenn wir doch zusammen arbeiten...."  
  
Er atmete einmal tief durch und begann dann noch einmal von vorne. "Ich hätte erwartet, dass du uns den Abschiedsbrief wenigstens zeigst."  
  
"Ich hatte eigentlich noch nicht einmal vor in Isabelle zu zeigen..." meinte Draco. Es klang nicht wirklich wie eine Rechtfertigung, eher wie eine zusätzliche Erklärung, die er sogar selbst als unnötig empfand.  
  
"Aber du hast ihn ihr gezeigt." Draco senkte den Kopf und blickte zu Boden.  
  
"Es tut mir leid."  
  
"Das sagtest du. Warum?" Drracos Hände verschränkten sich nervös in einander. "Als ich ihr gegenüber saß... da schien es einfach als das richtige."  
  
Blaise seufzte und reichte über den schmalen Gang hinüber nach Dracos Händen, drückte sie kurz. "Es ist okay Draco. Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich."  
  
Draco blickte auf. "Wirklich nicht?"  
  
"Wirklich nicht."  
  
Blaise wandte den Blick ab und schaute aus dem Fenster, beobachtete wie die Landschaft am Zug vorbeiflog.  
  
"Wo fahren wir eigentlich genau hin?"  
  
"Nach Italien. Ans Meer."  
  
"Und genauer?"  
  
"Zu Harry."  
  
"Woher weißt du das er dort ist?"  
  
Draco zuckte mit den Schulter. "Intuition. Wissen. Schlussfolgerung. Nenn es, wie du willst. Ich weiß es einfach."  
  
Blaise ließ Dracos Hände los und lehnte sich nach hinten gegen die Wand des kleinen Zugabteils, legte mit einer selbstverständlichen Geste einen Arm um Olivers Schultern, als dieser sich gegen ihn lehnte.  
  
Es war eine Geste der Art, wie man sie täglich hundertfach ausführten. Eine Geste, wie das Ausschalten des Weckers morgens nach dem Aufwachen, wie das nachdenklich auf der Lippe kauen oder das Aus- dem- Gesicht- Streichen nerviger Haarsträhnen.  
  
Eine Geste, die man gar nicht wirklich bewußt ausführte. Draco war überrascht, wie eine solch nebensächliche Geste dennoch so voller Gefühl sein konnte.  
  
Er stand auf und streckte sich, sowohl um seine Muskeln zu entspannen, wie auch um die Gedanken abzuwerfen, die ihn nur deprimierten.  
  
Als er sich wieder setzte, reichte Oliver ihm eine Tasse heißen Kaffee und fragte:  
  
"Warum reisen wir mit dem Zug?"  
  
Draco betrachtete die schwarze Flüssigkeit in dem Plastikbecher nachdenklich, bevor er den Blick wieder hob und Oliver antwortete.  
  
"Du kennst doch Harry. Und du siehst, was er hier getan hat. Glaubst du wirklich, wir könnten unbemerkt bei ihm in der Nähe apparieren?"  
  
Oliver schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich wieder gegen Blaise. Draco tat es den beiden gleich und lehnte sich gegen die Wand seines eigenen Bettes.  
  
Zug fahren war sonst nicht so seine Sache, aber es war ihm immer noch lieber, als zu fliegen.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Draco wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis Olivers Stimme ihn aus dem Halbschlaf riss, in den er verfallen war.  
  
Es war kein angenehmer Schlaf gewesen, sondern ein unangenehmes Dösen zwischen Realität und Schlaf, das nicht wirklich erholsam war.  
  
Er strich sich über die Augen, bevor er Oliver direkt anblickte. Der braunhaarige Junge blickte ihn ernst an und Draco war schlagartig wach.  
  
Er nickte dem Mann zu, als Zeichen das er hörte.  
  
"Draco... was ist damals passiert?"  
  
Er wusste sofort, was Oliver meinte. Eigentlich hatte er die Frage schon sehr viel früher erwartet. Es hatte ihn gewundert, wie es Oliver und Blaise so lange mit ihm ausgehalten hatten, ohne die ganze Wahrheit zu wissen.  
  
Er seufzte und zog die Beine näher an sich heran, als wolle er sich vor Angriffen von außen zu schützen und schlang seine Arme um diese.  
  
"Ich habe das Ministerium verraten."  
  
Oliver schnappte erstaunt nach Luft, doch er sagte nichts, ebenso wenig wie Blaise, der nur stumm nach Olivers Hand griff.  
  
Draco hatte noch nie jemandem die ganze Geschichte erzählt. Eigentlich, so fiel ihm jetzt auf, wenn er darüber nachdachte, wusste niemand außer ihm und Harry die komplette Geschichte.  
  
Nicht einmal das Ministerium, auch wenn es dies glaubte.  
  
Er schlang die Arme noch etwas enger um seine Beine und begann die Geschichte zu erzählen, die sein Leben für immer geprägt hatte.  
  
~**~  
  
"Hey Draco. Ich war in der Bäckerei. Willst du auch was?"  
  
"Was hast du denn anzubieten?"  
  
"Mmmh.... Käsebrötchen, Berliner, Wurstbrötchen... alles mögliche..."  
  
"Gibt es einen neuen Auftrag?"  
  
"Yep. Die Vorbereitungen laufen, sprich, wir haben jetzt damit anzufangen. Also was willst du?"  
  
Draco lehnte sich zu Harry, musterte kritisch den Inhalt der beiden Brötchentüten.  
  
"Ist das ein Schoko-Nougat-Croissant?"  
  
"Ja aber.... das ist meins..."  
  
Harrys Protest kam zu spät, denn Draco hatte sich das Croissant bereits geschnappt, biss grinsend und provozierend hinein. Harry seufzte nur und ließ sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Draco fallen, stütze seine Ellebogen auf dem Tisch ab um seinen Arm ablegen zu können.  
  
Schweigen lag zwischen ihnen - angenehme Stille, nicht schwer und deprimierend - bis Draco das Croissant halb aufgegessen hatte und die restliche Hälfte Harry entgegenstreckte.  
  
"Nimm schon. Sonst überlege ich es mir noch mal anders."  
  
Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal verwirrt, doch dann lächelte er, nahm den Rest entgegen.  
  
"Danke Draco."  
  
Der Blonde zuckte nur mit den Schultern, versucht möglichst gelassen zu erscheinen, doch sein Verhalten entlockte Harry nur ein weiteres Grinsen.  
  
"Es ist ja eigentlich deins.", und dann um abzulenken "Was ist jetzt mit diesem neuen Auftrag?" "Ach ja."  
  
Er biss in das Croissanthielt es mit den Zähnen fest, während er aus einer Aktentasche, die Draco bisher gar nicht aufgefallen war, einige Ordner raussuchte.  
  
"Hier. Wir beide leiten."  
  
Draco schlug die Akten auf. Es war immer wie jetzt. Harry erfuhr die Aufträge immer zuerst, meistens durch Sirius. Anfangs war Draco noch sauer gewesen, die Aufträge so spät zu erfahren, doch irgendwann hatte er verstanden, dass es wichtig für Sirius und Harry war, dass sie zuerst alleine über alles sprachen.  
  
Es war ein Zeichen des Vertrauens zwischen ihnen beiden, ein Moment, der nur ihnen gehörte, eine Möglichkeit für Sirius zu zeigen, dass er stolz auf Harry war, eine Tradition zwischen Vater und Sohn. Draco hatte gehört, dass es in einigen Mugglefamilien üblich war, dass Vater und Sohn in regelmäßigen Abständen zusammen angeln gingen und vermutete, dass dieses Auftragbesprechen für Harry und Sirius etwas ähnliches bedeutete.  
  
So hatte er sie gelassen. Selbst ein Malfoy hatte schließlich ein Herz. Auch wenn es vielleicht nicht sofort zu sehen war.  
  
Jedenfalls erfuhr Harry von den Aufträgen immer zuerst. Und dann kam er zu ihm in die Bücherei - Draco war immer in der Bücherei um einige der alten Zaubertränke und Zaubersprüche zu erforschen - gab ihm die Akten, ließ ihn diese durcharbeiten, bevor sie den Plan gemeinsam noch einmal durchgingen.  
  
An diesem Tag jedoch warf Draco nur einen kurzen Blick in die Akten, bevor er Harry wieder anguckte.  
  
"Meinst du das ernst?"  
  
Das Lächeln war von Harrys Gesicht verschwunden und er blickte vollkommen ernst drein.  
  
"Du weißt... ich habe es so lange rausgezögert wie ich konnte... aber auf diese Entscheidung hatte ich inzwischen keinen Einfluss mehr.. sie kommt von ganz oben, direkt vom Ministerium."  
  
Draco blickte wieder in die Akten, seine Augen flackernd mit Emotionen.  
  
"Wir werden es also wirklich tun....", meinte er, seine Stimme leise und schüchtern, Emotionen in sich tragend, die er immer nur dann zuließ, wenn er sich wirklich sicher fühlte.  
  
Harry nickte entschlossen und streckte eine Hand aus um über den Tisch hinweg nach Dracos zu greifen, der die Berührung zuließ ohne sie wirklich zu bemerken.  
  
"Ja. Wir greifen Malfoy Manor an."  
  
~  
  
"Hey.... schlaf mir nicht ein, ja?" Draco hob den Kopf, lächelte Harry müde an, versuchte so wach wie möglich auszusehen.  
  
"Ich würde doch nicht mitten in einem Auftrag einschlafen." "Das sollte kein Vorwurf sein. Du hast gestern noch bis weit in die Nacht hinein an den Plänen gearbeitet."  
  
"Du hattest einige Fehler gemacht. Ich wollte sie nur überarbeiten. Einige Menschen nehmen ihre Arbeit ernst." "Das tue ich auch Malfoy. Glaube nicht, dass du mir so kommen könntest!!"  
  
Beide starrten sich für einen Moment einfach nur sauer an, dann kicherten sie beide leise - Harry wesentlich kindlicher, als Draco - bis Harrys Uhr leise piepste.  
  
Sofort waren sie still und Harry schaltete den Alarm aus. Sie rappelten sich leicht auf, linsten aus dem Gebüsch heraus.  
  
"Zehn...neun... acht.. sieben...", begann Harry zu zählen und synchron griffen beide nach ihren Zauberstäben "...drei... zwei... eins... Go!!"  
  
Hätte Harry solche Aufträge nicht schon Dutzende Male erlebt, wäre er von dem scheinbaren Chaos wahrscheinlich vollkommen überrumpelt gewesen, stattdessen erkannte er sofort, dass alles vollkommen nach Plan lief.  
  
Sie waren fast 150 Auroren, die an diesem Auftrag teilnahmen. Beauftragt, die Manor einzunehmen und die Death Eater gefangen zu nehmen.  
  
Harry hatte Draco angeboten den Auftrag alleine durchzuführen. Er konnte verstehen, wie der Junge sich fühlen musste, wo er doch gegen seine eigene Familie kämpfte. Doch Draco hatte ihn nur für einen Moment angeguckt.  
  
"Auftrag ist Auftrag. Im Job bin ich Auror und nicht Mensch." Hatte er gezischt, sich umgedreht und war die Pläne noch einmal durchgegangen.  
  
Nun kämpften sie sich Seite an Seite durch die Gänge, darauf bedacht die verschiedenen kleinen Truppen in ihren Aufträgen zu unterstützen.  
  
Harry blickte sich um. Überall waren Schreie und Zaubersprüche zu hören, doch er konnte denjenigen, den er suchte, einfach nicht finden.  
  
Wo war Lucius Malfoy?  
  
Als er einige Zeit später nach draußen trat, Draco hinter sich wissend, wurden dort gerade die letzten Gefangenen weggeführt. Die meisten Auroren waren dabei, die Manor zu sicher, während sich die Verletzten - soweit Harry bis jetzt wußte, gab es keine Verluste oder Schwerverletzte - versorgen ließen.  
  
Ein Auror - Ben Stanton, soweit sich Harry erinnerte, der junge Auror war ihm gerade letzte Woche als begabter Neuling vorgestellt worden - trat zu ihnen und reichte ihnen den Bericht.  
  
Harry schlug den Bericht aus, las die erste Zeile und blickte dann wieder zu Ben auf. "Sag, ist da was wichtiges drin oder reicht es wenn ich mir den Bericht nachher im Ministerium durchlese?"  
  
"Nichts außergewöhnliches. Wir haben 65 Death Eater festgenommen und einige Unterlagen, die aber erst noch geprüft werden müssen, gefunden.", er zögerte kurz und Harry konnte ganz genau sehen, wie Bens Blick für einen Moment zu Draco glitt. Er gab dem jungen Mann - in Wirklichkeit war er gerade mal zwei Jahre jünger als Harry - ein Zeichen fortzufahren.  
  
"Die Malfoys haben wir nicht gefunden. Hier war unser letzter Anhaltspunkt, wir haben keine Ahnung, wo sie sich befinden. Fudge will die Suche nach ihnen auf Eis legen lassen - Verschwendung von Mitarbeitern, nennt er die Aktion."  
  
"Danke Ben. Draco und ich werden hier nicht mehr gebraucht? Gut dann kehren wir zum Ministerium zurück."  
  
Draco und er gingen Seite an Seite zu einem Auror, wo sie einen Portkey erhielten. Tatorte wurden immer mit einem Bannzauber belegt um zu verhindern, dass Leute unkontrolliert her und weg apparieren und vielleicht sogar Beweise zerstören konnten.  
  
Harry versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Die Malfoys waren nicht hier gewesen. Sie hatten doch schon so lange nach ihnen gesucht!!! Nur Malfoy Manor hatten sie bisher noch nicht untersuchen können, da auf diesem Gelände einfach zu viele Schutzzauber lagen.  
  
Noch während er nachdachte, begann der Portkey zu wirken Auf altbekannte Art und Weise verwischte die Realität um ihn herum und für einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl in vollkommener Leere zu schweben, bevor sich die Erde neu zusammensetzte.  
  
Sie befanden sich in einem der kaum b/genutzten Gänge des Ministeriums, der heute vollständig leer war.  
  
"Worüber denkst du nach?" hörte er Draco hinter sich fragen und hatte das Gefühl, dass dessen Stimme ihm irgendetwas sagen sollte, dass es dort etwas gab, was er bemerken müsste, doch er konnte nicht den Finger darauf legen.  
  
"Über deine Eltern", Draco hatte ihm oft genug gesagt, dass er wollte, dass Harry auch über dieses Thema offen sprach. "Sie hätten da sein müssen... sie hätten einfach da sein müssen... ich verstehe es nicht..."  
  
Er schritt langsam den Gang entlang, nicht einmal darauf achtend, ob Draco ihm folgte bis er dessen Stimme hörte.  
  
"Geheimniswahrer."  
  
"Was?" Harry blieb stehen, nicht verstehend.  
  
"Es gab einen Geheimniswahrer."  
  
Und mit der Erkenntnis, die Dracos Worte in ihm auslösten, fuhr Harry erschrocken herum, blickte Draco an, der den Blick zu Boden gesenkt hatte.  
  
"Du....!!"  
  
Draco blickte auf, schaute Harry für einen Moment einfach nur an, bevor er langsam nickte.  
  
Erkenntnis durchraste Harry, vermischte sich mit Unverständnis, Wut und Enttäuschung und bevor er selbst wirklich verstand was er tat, hatte er sich schon auf Draco gestürzt und prügelte auf ihn ein.  
  
~  
  
"Du bist der Geheimniswahrer deiner Eltern."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Du hast mir nichts erzählt."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Du hast uns alle angelogen."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Und trotz allem hast du gemeinsam mit uns Malfoy Manor angegriffen."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Ich versteh dich einfach nicht Draco."  
  
"Das habe ich nie von dir erwartet."  
  
"... Tut es noch sehr weh?"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Deine Wange. Ich habe ziemlich fest zugeschlagen."  
  
"Ich merk es kaum noch."  
  
"Tut mir leid."  
  
"Schon okay... war ja meine Schuld."  
  
"..."  
  
"Wann ist meine Verhandlung?"  
  
"Morgen."  
  
"Dann werden wir uns also nicht mehr sehen?"  
  
"Ich werde anwesend sein."  
  
"Ich dachte, die Öffentlichkeit sei ausgeschlossen?"  
  
"Ich werde für dich aussagen."  
  
"Für oder gegen mich?"  
  
"Für."  
  
"Oh. Warum?"  
  
"Weil ich nicht glaube, dass du dem Ministerium damit schaden wolltest."  
  
"Warum nicht?"  
  
"Nun... als wir die Pläne gemacht haben, hast du uns in alle Geheimnisse eingeweiht - bis auf dieses eine - und du hast mir schließlich gesagt, dass du der Geheimniswahrer bist, nicht wahr?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Ich vertraue dir Draco. Irgendwie... holen wir dich schon da raus."  
  
"Du verzeihst mir?"  
  
"Natürlich. Wenn ich in deiner Situation gewesen wäre.... Ich hätte wahrscheinlich nicht anders gehandelt."  
  
~  
  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy. Das Ministerium erkennt sie schuldig des Vorwurfes des Verrates am Zauberministerium.  
  
Sie haben den Angriff gegen Malfoy Manor stark gefährdet und auch das Leben ihrer Mitstreiter in akute Gefahr gebracht.  
  
Sie haben sich nicht fähig erwiesen, weiterhin in das Vertrauen des Ministeriums gezogen zu werden.  
  
Aufgrund ihrer bisherigen Verdienste für das Ministerium, ihrer hervorragenden Arbeiten und dems vehementen Einsatzes von Harry Potter für sie, sieht das Ministerium davon ab, sie zu seiner Haftstrafe zu verurteilen.  
  
Stattdessen suspendieren wir sie mit sofortiger Wirkung auf lebenslange Zeit von der Arbeit beim Ministerium. Sie werden nie wieder fürs Ministerium arbeiten."  
  
~**~  
  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, fand er sich zu seiner Überraschung in Olivers Armen wieder, eine seiner Hände mit der von Blaise verschränkt, der zu seiner anderen Seite saß.  
  
Er schloss die Augen instinktiv wieder, als er hörte wie die beiden über seinem Kopf hinweg zaghafte Küsse und leise gemurmelteLiebkosungen austauschte.  
  
Einen Moment überlegte er, die beiden einfach zu unterbrechen, doch dann entschied er sich dagegen. Die beiden hatten in letzter Zeit viel zu wenig Zeit für sich alleine gehabt, waren kaum zusammen gewesen oder hatten einfach ein bisschen ihr Leben genossen.  
  
Draco seufzte lautlos. Er konnte nicht umhin, sich schuldig zu fühlen Schließlich war er es gewesen, der das Leben der beiden vollkommen durcheinander gebracht hatte.  
  
Er öffnete die Augen, als der Zug hielt, genau in dem selben Moment, in dem Oliver begann leicht an seiner Schulter zu rütteln.  
  
"Ich bin ja schon wach... ich bin ja wach..." grummelte er und rieb sich leicht über die Augen. "Was ist denn los?"  
  
Blaise lächelte ihn schwach an, während Oliver begann ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen.  
  
Als Draco aus dem Fenster blickte, erkannte er, dass es draußen bereits hell geworden war - sie waren mit dem Nachtzug gefahren - und es mindestens neun oder zehn Uhr sein musste.  
  
Er stand ebenfalls auf und zog sich seine Jacke über, schnappte sich seine Tasche und folgte Oliver aus dem Zug. Sie mussten von hier aus noch etwa eine Stunde mit dem Auto fahren - hier war er wirklich froh, dass Blaise vor ein paar Jahren, obwohl er Zauberer war, den Führerschein gemacht hatte,- dann hätten sie die kleine Stadt namens Rompot sicherlich erreicht.  
  
Als sie auf dem Bahnhof standen, blickte Draco sich hilflos um. Der einzige Bahnhof den er bisher gekannt hatte, war der Londoner Bahnhof gewesen.  
  
Und der Bahnhof hier war wesentlich kleiner, bestand aus gerade einmal zwei Gleisen.  
  
Er schaute sich um, zeigte schließlich auf die Information, die nur aus einem kleinen, schmuddeligen Raum bestand und nicht sonderlich einlandend aussah.  
  
"Ich denke da kriegen wir unseren Mietwagen her."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco stieg aus dem Wagen und strich sich vollkommen entnervt über die Augen. "Sag mal Blaise, wo hast du denn deinen Führerschein herbekommen? Vom Jahrmarkt?"  
  
"Draco! Du solltest mich besser kennen. Ich war noch nie in meinem Leben auf nem Jahrmarkt." Oliver blinzelte ihn verwirrt an, als er ebenfalls ausstieg.  
  
"Du warst ernsthaft noch nie auf nem Jahrmarkt? Süßer, da haben wir aber was nachzuholen."  
  
Draco streckte sich und atmete laut hörbar einmal tief durch. "Also... gehen wir mal nach Harry fragen ja?"  
  
Blaise nickte ihm zu und gemeinsam setzten sie sich in Bewegung.  
  
Draco stellte fest, dass das Dorf tatsächlich aussah wie auf der Zeichnung inm Isabelles Haus. Nicht ganz so düster, wenn sich auch einige graue Wolken am Himmel tummelten, aber immerhin war die Ähnlichkeit deutlich zu sehen.  
  
Er hatte wirklich niemals geahnt, dass Harry so künstlerisch begabt war. Er entschied sich die Hütte am Strand zuerst zu besuchen.  
  
Vor ihr waren einige Kleinboote, Schwimmreife und ähnliches aufgestellt, so dass es wie ein Ferienverleih erschien.  
  
Hier würden sie wohl am ehesten Informationen über Harrys Aufenthalt erhalten.  
  
Oliver und Blaise traten vor ihm ein und die Tür klingelte nervtötend. Draco musterte die Glocke einmal kritisch, bevor er den Raum unter die Lupe nahm.  
  
Ein blondes Mädchen trat zu ihnen, lächelte sie an.  
  
"Hallo. Seid ihr neu ?Kann ich euch helfen?"  
  
"Wir suchen einen jungen Mann, etwa in unserem Alter, groß, schwarzhaarig, grüne Augen, eine Narbe auf der Stirn."  
  
"Das ist doch To-" Sie verharrte und linste an Oliver und Blaise vorbei, musterte Draco von oben bis unten. "Du bist doch der Kerl von dem Foto...."  
  
Murmelte sie und Draco seufzte nur vollkommen entnervt.  
  
"Hat er etwa schon wieder Fotos von mir rumgezeigt?! Harry verdammt!!! Komm endlich raus aus deinem Mauseloch."  
  
"Es gibt hier keinen Harry..." begann sie zu erklären, doch sie wurde unterbrochen, als ein weiterer junger Mann zu ihnen trat.  
  
Draco hielt den Atem an. Harry war größer als er es im Gedächtnis hatte, Er trug eine enganliegende Bluejeans, die an den meisten Stellen zerrissen waren, sein Oberkörper nur bedeckt von einem Muskelshirt, wobei Draco sich wirklich nicht sicher war, ob es bauchfrei sein sollte oder einfach nur zu klein war.  
  
Zumindest zeigte es, dass Harry mehr Muskeln als früher hatte, gerade die richtige Menge um ihn im gutaussehenden Sinne attraktiv wirken zu lassen.  
  
Seine Haut war stark gebräunt, in einem Farbton, der wunderbar mit seinen Augen und der Farbe seiner Haare harmonierte. Diese waren länger geworden, hing wirr und nass - Harry war wohl gerade duschen gewesen - und hinterließen Wasserspuren auf Haut und dem weißen - dadurch stellenweise durchsichtigen - Tshirt.  
  
Kurz und Gut gesagt, war Harrys Erscheinung einfach umwerfend. Und Draco schien nicht der einzige zu sein, der das bemerkte - er hörte sowohl Oliver und Blaise, wie auch das Mädchen überrascht nach Luft schnappen - doch er war der einzige, der vor und somit Harry entgegen trat.  
  
Dieser lächelte ihn leicht an und Draco spürte wie sein Mund schlagartig trocken war, er nicht mehr die richtigen Worte zu finden schien und sein Puls sich rasant beschleunigte.  
  
Wie schaffte dieser Kerl das bloß?  
  
Harry trat näher an ihn heran und ließ eine Hand durch Dracos Haare fahren, legte dann eine Hand auf die Schulter des erstarrten Jungen.  
  
"Hallo Draco. Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet."  
  
Ende Kapitel 2  
  
Vorschau Kapitel 3:  
  
Draco hat Harry also endlich gefunden. Er ist sich seiner Gefühle bewusst, ebenso wie Harrys, doch wird es wirklich zu einem Happy End kommen? Warum ist Harry wirklich gegangen und ist ein normales Leben überhaupt noch möglich? Wie werden Freunde und Familie reagieren, wenn sie Harry endlich gegenüber stehen? Und während wir bisher immer nur alles aus Dracos Sicht erfahren haben, sehen wir die Welt nun einmal wie Harry sie sieht und erfahren dadurch auch von Seiten, die wir so bisher noch nicht von ihm kannten...  
  
Szenenausschnitte:  
  
"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht einfach zu gehen? Hast du dabei irgendwann einmal auch an die Leute gedacht, die du zurücklässt?"  
  
"Nein... dass habe ich nicht. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben habe ich nur an mich gedacht. Und verdammt nochmal ich hatte jedes Recht dazu."  
  
~  
  
"Ich habe dich vermisst."  
  
"Du musst mich nicht anlügen, ich kann die Wahrheit vertragen. Sag mir einfach nur die Wahrheit."  
  
"Ich habe dich vermisst."  
  
~  
  
"Du bist doch verrückt Potter!!! Einfach nur verrückt."  
  
~  
  
"Denkst du, du wirst ihm verzeihen können?"  
  
"Nein. Aber ich habe keine Wahl."  
  
~  
  
"Ich liebe dich."  
  
"Das ist leider nicht genug."  
  
~  
  
"Verstehst du nicht? Ich möchte keine Beziehung führen, deren einzige Basis Schmerz und Leid ist."  
  
"Aber es ist Schmerz, den ihr geteilt habt, es ist etwas, das euch verbindet."  
  
"Eben, das ist das Problem. Es ist das *einzige*, das uns verbindet."  
  
~  
  
"Ich gehe - für immer. Es ist vorbei." 


	4. Wintermärchen

Titel: Past – Present - Future  
  
Autor: cristall  
  
Teil: 3/3 (beendet)  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, Oliver/Blaise  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Email: cristall_myra@web.de   
  
Livejournal: www.livejournal.com/users/cris_mimi   
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, ich hab mir die Charas lediglich geliehen und ich verdiene hiermit   
  
auch kein Geld  
  
Kommentar und Danksagungen am Ende der Story  
  
Chapter 3   
  
Wintermärchen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
„Hallo Draco. Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet."   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
An seinem 16. Geburtstag beschloss Harry Potter, dass er sein Schicksal hasste.   
  
Es war kurz vor Mitternacht und er saß auf dem Boden seines kleinen Zimmers bei den Dursleys, die Beine an   
  
seinen Körper gezogen und die Arme um sie geschlungen und beobachtete die Sterne die klar am Himmel   
  
standen.   
  
Vielleicht – so vermutete er später, wenn er darüber nachdachte – hatte er das Schicksal auch schon vorher   
  
gehasst. Nein, eigentlich war er sich sicher, dass er schon vorher das Schicksal gehasst hatte – die elf Jahre in   
  
der Kammer unter der Treppe, die Erwartungen die alle in ihn steckten, der wahre Grund warum seine Eltern   
  
sterben mussten, der Kampf gegen Voldemort, all das hatte seinen Hass immer weiter angefackelt.   
  
Aber in der Nacht zu seinem 16. Geburtstag dachte er den Gedanken zum ersten Mal vollkommen bewusst.   
  
Er legte sein Kinn auf seine Knie und starrte den Vollmond an, zählte wie immer die Sekunden bis Mitternacht.   
  
„Zehn, neun, acht...", im Zimmer gegenüber konnte er Dudley schnarchen hören „...drei, zwei, eins, null."   
  
Er schloss die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete war der Gedanke einfach da.   
  
„Ich hasse das Schicksal."   
  
Der Gedanke war vollkommen klar und ohne jegliches Zögern und er war noch nicht einmal verwundert über   
  
ihn.   
  
Eine Weile saß er einfach nur da, starrte aus dem Fenster und bewegte sich erst, als er die Eule sah, die direkt   
  
auf sein Fenster zuflog.   
  
Verwundert stand er auf, nahm dem kleinen Vogel das Stück Pergament ab. Die Federn der Eule waren in einem   
  
wunderschönen rotbraunen Ton und er konnte sich nicht erinnern sie schon jemals zuvor gesehen zu haben.   
  
Hermione und Ron schickten ihre Glückwünsche erst immer in den frühen Morgenstunden und mit Sirius würde   
  
er sich am Abend treffen, sobald es dunkel geworden war.   
  
Er entfaltete das Pergament und musste lächeln als er die saubere und ordentliche Schrift erkannte. Er hatte sie   
  
in letzter Zeit oft gesehen, wenn sie zusammen an ihren Aufgaben gearbeitet hatten.   
  
Die Worte vergrößerten sein Lächeln nur noch.   
  
Potter, Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Halt durch bis wir wieder in der Schule sind und denk an meine Tafel   
  
Schokolade,   
  
D.M.   
  
Aber vielleicht gab es Wege sich dem Schicksal in den Weg zu stellen.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
„Harry Potter!! Was denkst du tust du da?!"   
  
Harry blickte von seinem Buch auf, schaute Draco Malfoy an der vor seinem Tisch stand, dann wieder auf das   
  
Buch hinunter, bevor er antwortete.   
  
„Eigentlich dachte ich, dass ich lerne."   
  
Er kannte Draco inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen, dass die Wut nur gespielt war. Sie hatten Mitte des Jahres   
  
aufgrund eines Zaubertrankprojekts angefangen zusammen zu lernen und hatten diese Angewohnheit   
  
beibehalten.   
  
Wenn Draco wirklich sauer war, blieb er ruhig, atmete übertrieben flach und sprach gedehnt und langsam. Nun   
  
aber schnaubte er, ballte seine Hand zur Faust und hatte seine Stimme leicht erhoben.   
  
Harry griff nach der angefangenen Tafel Schokolade, die zwischen den ganzen Büchern und Pergamenten lag   
  
und schob sich ein Stückchen in den Mund, bevor er Draco ebenfalls eins anbot.   
  
„Willst du auch ein Stück?" „Das ist *meine* Schokolade." „Oh. Wirklich?"   
  
Ein weiteres Stück verschwand in Harrys Mund, der nicht die leisesten Gewissensbisse zu haben schien. „Ja.   
  
Potter. Du bist ein widerliches Ekel, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?"   
  
„Nein. Normalerweise sagen die Leute nettere Sachen zu mir." „Ich nicht." „Nein... du nicht."   
  
Draco zögerte bevor er sich neben Harry auf den zweiten Stuhl fallen ließ. „Du lernst also?" „Yep." „Du   
  
schuldest mir eine Tafel Schokolade." „Schon klar, Draco."   
  
Er schob dem Jungen seine Pergamentrolle zu, tippte dann mit seiner Feder auf eine Stelle im Buch.   
  
„Und jetzt hilf mir mit meinem Zaubertrankaufsatz ich verstehe diesen Absatz nicht."   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Als Draco Malfoy 16 Jahre alt wurde entehrte er seine Familie.   
  
Sein Geburtstag war an einem Samstag und seine Eltern hatten ihn übers Wochenende extra von Hogwarts nach   
  
Hause geholt.   
  
Es war gerade Mitternacht geworden als sein Vater mit Hilfe eines magischen Rituals des Portal zu Voldemort   
  
geöffnet hatte.   
  
Draco wusste, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Er sollte durch das Portal treten, voller Stolz, mit hoch erhobenem   
  
Kopf und das dunkle Mal erhalten um seiner Familie Ehre zu bringen und den Rest seines Lebens Voldemort zu   
  
dienen.   
  
Doch Draco tat es nicht. Stattdessen ging er einen Schritt nach hinten – weg von dem Portal, weg von   
  
Voldemort, weg von seiner Familie – und meinte klar und deutlich „Nein.".   
  
Sein Vater schrie und seine Mutter weinte und dann weinte sein Vater auch, doch Draco tat es nicht leid, denn er   
  
wusste sein Vater weinte nicht um ihn, sondern um sich selbst.   
  
Einen Moment betrachtete er seine Eltern noch, dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Salon, ging zurück in   
  
sein Zimmer, nahm die Schachtel in der er das Flohpulver aufbewahrte und verschwand durch das Feuer aus   
  
dem Haus, das einmal seine Heimat gewesen war.   
  
Als er in Hogwarts aus dem Feuer trat wartete Harry bereits auf ihn. Er stand einfach da und blickte ihn an,   
  
fragend, bittend, hoffend.   
  
Draco erwiderte seinen Blick, dann zog er seinen Ärmel ein Stück hoch, zeigte Harry die unberührte, blasse   
  
Haut unter diesem.   
  
Harry sagte noch immer nichts. Er wartete nur ab, bis Draco den Ärmel wieder runtergezogen hatte, trat dann   
  
zu ihm und nahm ihn stumm in den Arm.   
  
Und Draco weinte. Er weinte, weil er seine Familie und seine Heimat verloren hatte, aus Angst vor der Zukunft   
  
und weil es so furchtbar weh tat sich dem Schicksal entgegenzustellen.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Draco strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und trat einen Schritt zurück und somit von Harry weg. „Fass mich   
  
nicht an.", zischte er kalt und alle in dem Raum, bis auf Harry selbst schienen über den eisigen Ton überrascht zu   
  
sein.   
  
Harry jedoch ließ sich nichts anmerken, sondern lächelte nur und zog seine Hand, die auf Dracos Schulter   
  
gelegen hatte sofort zurück.   
  
Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann trat das blonde Mädchen einen Schritt vor. „Tom? Was ist..." Er drehte sich   
  
zu ihr und lächelte auf eine Art und Weise, die weder Oliver und Blaise, noch Draco zuvor bei ihm gesehen   
  
hatte.   
  
„Entschuldige Sarah. Ich habe dich angelogen.. in Wirklichkeit heiße ich Harry. Das hier sind alte Freunde von   
  
mir, darf ich vorstellen? Das sind Blaise, Oliver und das hier ist Draco."   
  
Perplex nickte sie allen zu, bevor sie wieder Harry anschaute. „Tom, ich meine Harry ich..."   
  
„Sarah wir reden später ja?! Es wäre nett wenn du uns erst mal einen Tee machen könntest."   
  
Sie schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, entschied sich dann dagegen und drehte sich schlagartig um, verschwand   
  
in den Raum aus dem Harry zuvor gekommen war.   
  
Im Raum herrschte erneut Stille, bevor Oliver vortrat und eine Hand auf Dracos Arm legte.   
  
„Harry.", erklärt er und Blaise bemerkte sofort, dass Oliver kurz davor war zusammenzubrechen. „Was tust du   
  
hier?"   
  
Es dauerte eine Weile bis Harry den Blick von Draco abwandte und Oliver anschaute und noch etwas länger   
  
bevor er antwortete.   
  
„Ich arbeite hier Oliver, ich denke das kann man ganz gut sehen. Ich lebe hier. Es ist mein Zuhause."   
  
Oliver schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann doch nicht sein Harry!! Dein Zuhause ist in London!! Bei uns.. es ist in   
  
Hogwarts."   
  
Er schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, doch in diesem Moment betrat Sarah wieder den Raum in ihren Händen   
  
ein Tablett mit einer Kanne und vier Tassen tragend.   
  
Sie schaute Harry erstaunt an, als sie das Tablett abstellte. „London, Harry? Du.. gehst wieder?" Er lächelte und   
  
nahm ihr eine der Tassen ab.   
  
„Mit Sicherheit nicht Sarah. Ich werde hier bleiben."   
  
Die Tasse fiel mit einem Knall zu Boden und dunkler Tee floss langsam über den Boden. Harry hob verblüfft   
  
seine Hand und strich sich über die rot angelaufene Wange, schaute Draco der nun direkt vor ihm stand   
  
ungläubig an.   
  
„Sarah.. geh bitte raus..." „Aber..!"   
  
Er drehte sich zu ihr und seine Stimme zeigte zum ersten Mal wirkliche Emotionen. „Geh!! Oliver, Blaise ihr   
  
auch!!"   
  
Sarah und Blaise wanden sich zögernd ab. In der Tür drehte sich Blaise noch einmal um, schaute Oliver   
  
auffordernd an. „Oliver!"   
  
„Sofort." Oliver trat wieder zu Draco, der sich von ihm losgerissen hatte um Harry folgen zu können, legte eine   
  
Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte sie kurz beruhigend.   
  
„Du bist in Ordnung? Wir können dich alleine lassen?" Draco wandte den Blick von Harry ab und lächelte „Mit   
  
mir ist alles okay... mit diesem Idioten hier komme ich noch alleine klar."   
  
Oliver nickte zufrieden. „Gut. Wir warten draußen auf dich."   
  
Er schritt durch die Tür die Blaise offen hielt und beide verschwanden, ließen Draco und Harry alleine.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Oliver streckte sich und blickte in den Himmel.   
  
„Glaubst du die beiden kommen alleine klar?" Blaise legte einen Arm um Oliver und zog ihn näher „Keine   
  
Ahnung, aber das hier ist eine Sache zwischen Draco und Harry. Wir könnten so oder so nicht helfen."   
  
Oliver seufzte und lehnte sich gegen Blaise. „Ich weiß aber.. ich komme mir hilflos vor. Sie sind beide unsere   
  
Freunde und ich.. ich habe einfach das Gefühl wir müssten bei ihnen sein und ihnen helfen."   
  
Gemeinsam liefen sie den Strand entlang, bis sie einen kleinen Steg erreichten. Blaise drückte kurz Olivers   
  
Schulter. „Schau mal. Ist das nicht dieses Mädchen von vorhin?"   
  
Oliver schaute auf. „Ja stimmt. Sarah."   
  
Das Mädchen saß am Rande des Steges und hatte ihre Schuhe und ihre Socken neben ihr liegen und ließ ihre   
  
Beine im Wasser baumeln.   
  
Oliver schaute zu Blaise auf und hauchte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Gehen wir zu ihr? Vielleicht   
  
erfahren wir dann was von ihr über Harry."   
  
Blaise schaute ihn gespielt geschockt an. „Du willst Harry wirklich nachspionieren? Mister Wood.. ich bin von   
  
ihnen geschockt."   
  
Oliver lachte und wand sich aus Blaise Armen, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich in Richtung Sarah. „Hey,   
  
hast du was dagegen wenn wir uns zu dir setzen?"   
  
Sie blickte auf und blinzelte ein paar Mal erstaunt, bevor sie gezwungen lächelte und den Kopf schüttelte.   
  
„Natürlich nicht. Setzt euch nur."   
  
Sie rückte ein Stück zur Seite obwohl es genügend Platz gab, aber es war die Geste die zählte.   
  
Oliver setzte sich rechts neben Sarah, während Blaise sich zu seiner anderen Seite niederließ. Oliver drehte den   
  
Kopf zu ihr lächelte sie freundlich an.   
  
„So.. dein Name war Sarah nicht wahr?" Sie nickte. „Und du bist Oliver.", sie seufzte und starrte wieder aufs   
  
Wasser. „Ihr scheint gute Freunde von Harry zu sein.. dabei hat er nie von euch erzählt... aber er hat auch nie   
  
wirklich etwas erzählt..."   
  
Oliver betrachtete sie eine Weile bevor er weiterredete und drückte leicht Blaise Hand die er noch immer in   
  
seiner hielt.   
  
„War Harry... das ganze Jahr hier?" Sie drehte den Kopf und schaute ihn an. „Natürlich. Aber ehrlich gesagt.. hat   
  
er irgendetwas ausgefressen? Mir fällt sonst einfach kein Grund ein warum man sein Zuhause für ein Jahr   
  
verlassen sollte."   
  
Oliver seufzte „Es ist nicht so, dass Harry etwas ausgefressen hat. Jeder hat nur eine bestimmte Tat von ihm   
  
erwartet und ein riesiger Druck lag auf ihm und als er die Tat vollbracht hatte da... da wollte er wohl einfach   
  
nicht mehr.. und statt mit uns zu reden ist er einfach verschwunden.. ohne irgendjemandem zu sagen wo er   
  
hingegangen ist."   
  
Zu seiner Überraschung lachte Sarah einfach und ließ sich nach hinten fallen, starrte in den Himmel. „Das passt   
  
zu ihm...", murmelte sie schließlich und zog die Beine aus dem Wasser, stellte sie angewinkelt ebenfalls auf den   
  
Steg.   
  
„Findest du?" Oliver lauschte gespannt. Jetzt war wohl die perfekte Gelegenheit etwas mehr über Harry   
  
rauszufinden.   
  
„Na ja..", sie strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Ich kenne Harry jetzt ein Jahr und ich denke einfach.. er ist   
  
ein Mensch der seine Freiheit braucht. Schaut euch doch um.", sie richtete sich wieder auf und schlang die Arme   
  
um seine Arme. „Hier gibt es nichts was ihn einschränkt, er konnte frei sein... aber."   
  
Sie brach ab und Oliver blickte sie auffordernd an. „Aber was?"   
  
Sie seufzte und schien einen Moment zu zögern, ob sie dies wirklich sagen sollte, entschied sich aber   
  
schlussendlich dafür.   
  
„Es gab.. in manchen Momenten war Harry wirklich glücklich. Er hat nie über seine Vergangenheit geredet oder   
  
so, deshalb wusste man nie, ob diese ihn belastete aber manchmal schien es als gäbe es nichts was ihn betrübte,   
  
aber in anderen Momenten.. in anderen Momenten hatte man einfach das Gefühl, dass er irgendetwas   
  
zurückgelassen hatte, dass er nicht zurücklassen hatte wollen und dessen Verlust ihn langsam aber sicher   
  
auffraß."   
  
Oliver betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „Du kennst ihn recht gut."   
  
„Ihr kommt nicht aus einer Gegend wie dieser hier nicht wahr? Hier lernt man die Menschen anders zu sehen,   
  
hier lernt man sie so zu sehen wie sie wirklich sind. Man kann nicht in einer solch kleinen Gemeinschaft leben   
  
und irgendetwas von seinem Ich geheim halten. Und Harry.. er ist ein komplizierter Mensch, aber dennoch..   
  
irgendetwas scheint ihm zu fehlen.", erklärte sie und blickte dabei aufs Meer hinaus.   
  
Blaise ließ Olivers Hand los und legte wieder einen Arm um seinen Freund zog den Gryffindor an sich heran.   
  
„Harry hat bereits viel verloren."   
  
Sie lächelte traurig. „Aber er hat immer noch euch, nicht wahr? Er muss euch viel bedeuten, wenn ihr ihn ein   
  
Jahr lang gesucht habt."   
  
„Wir haben ihn nicht ein Jahr gesucht.", meinte Oliver leise „Am Anfang haben wir noch darauf vertraut, dass er   
  
von alleine wiederkommt. Und dann als nichts geschah... seine besten Freunde haben uns gebeten ihn zu   
  
suchen."   
  
Erstaunen in ihren Augen. „Seine besten Freunde?! Warum haben sie ihn nicht selbst gesucht."   
  
Oliver seufzte und strich sich über die Augen. Es war schwer ihr die Situation begreiflich zu machen, ohne   
  
zuviel zu verraten.   
  
Blaise nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab und begann ihr die Geschichte zu erzählen, begann ihr alles zu erzählen.   
  
Als er fertig war, blickte sie ihn ungläubig an. „D-Das... es hört sich alles an, als wäre es aus einem Märchen."   
  
Oliver lachte und zog die Beine an seinen Körper und schlang die Arme um sie, so dass er jetzt genauso wie   
  
Sarah da saß, nur das Blaise noch den Arm um ihn gelegt hatte   
  
„Ich wünschte es wäre ein Märchen.", erklärte er „Dann könnten wir wenigstens sicher sein, dass es ein Happy   
  
end gibt."   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
„Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee Draco?"   
  
Draco strich sich nervös den Pullover glatt. „Wie kannst du ich jetzt so was fragen. Potter!! Lass gefälligst das   
  
Tablett in Ruhe und schau mich an!! Wenigstens das bist du mir schuldig!"   
  
Harry ließ zwei Stück Zucker in die eine, ein Stück in die andere Tasse fallen, bevor er sich umdrehte und Draco   
  
strafend anblickte.   
  
„Ich schulde dir gar nichts Draco.."   
  
Draco schnaubte genervt. „Ach nein?! Kannst du dir vorstellen wie es gewesen ist dich zu verlieren? Zu wissen,   
  
dass du tot bist und nie wieder kommst?!"   
  
Harry streckte ihm eine Tasse Tee entgegen. „Trink. Das beruhigt." Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will nichts   
  
von deinem Tee."   
  
Harry zog die Tasse nicht zurück. „Trink. Sonst kannst du das Gespräch gleich vergessen."   
  
Wiederwillig nahm Draco die Tasse ab, trank einen Schluck als Harry ihn auffordernd anblickte. „Was hast du   
  
da reingeschüttet?", fragte er und Harry lächelte griff selber nach seiner Tasse.   
  
„Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass es dir auffällt. Es ist ein Schlaftrank, in dieser Dosis wirkt er allerdings eher als   
  
Beruhigungsmittel. Ich dachte du könntest es gebrauchen."   
  
Er drehte sich von Draco weg und setzte sich an den Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch. Draco folgte ihm und setzte   
  
sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Tisch.   
  
„Du rennst vor der Zauberwelt weg, benutzt aber noch immer Schlaftränke?" Harry schaute ihn ernst an. „Ich   
  
wäre wahrscheinlich schon längst an Schlafmangel gestorben würde ich nicht den Trank gegen die Albträume   
  
nehmen. Es ist nicht gerade einfach als Mörder zu leben."   
  
Draco stellte seine Tasse ab. „Ich habe auch getötet Harry. Jeder der im Krieg war hat getötet. Du bist da keine   
  
Ausnahme."   
  
Harry schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch dann stoppte er bevor ein Wort seinen Mund verließ, lächelte Draco   
  
an und nippte an seiner Tasse.   
  
„Du hast recht. Vielleicht habe ich es falsch erklärt. Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass gerade du es verstehen   
  
würdest."   
  
„Ich verstehe dich überhaupt nicht mehr. Ist dir denn mit einem Mal alles egal?! Du hast dein ganzes Leben   
  
zurückgelassen.. deine Familie, deine Freunde, dein Zuhause!", Draco stand auf und blickte Harry ernst an, seine   
  
Stimme war plötzlich lauter als er eigentlich wollte.   
  
„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht einfach zu gehen? Hast du dabei irgendwann einmal auch an die Leute gedacht   
  
die du zurücklässt?"   
  
„Nein... dass habe ich nicht. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben habe ich nur an mich gedacht. Und verdammt   
  
noch mal ich hatte jedes Recht dazu!!"   
  
Draco schaute Harry geschockt an, trat dann einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast keine   
  
Ahnung nicht wahr? Überhaupt keine Ahnung wie sehr sie dich gebraucht haben... alle..."   
  
Harry stand ebenfalls auf und ging um den Tisch herum auf Draco zu. „Ich habe meine Aufgabe erfüllt Draco,   
  
ich habe Voldemort besiegt. Das war doch alles was ihr jemals in mir gesehen habt, für alle war ich doch immer   
  
nur die Waffe die Voldemort zerstören würde."   
  
„Das ist nicht wahr!! Wir haben dich alle gebraucht!! Du musstest nicht Voldemort besiegen, dass haben deine   
  
Freunde, die Menschen die dich lieben, dass habe ich niemals erwartet.. alles was wir erwartet haben war, dass   
  
du bei uns bist und uns zur Seite steht."   
  
Harry trat noch etwas näher an Draco heran. „War es das wirklich?", fragte er mit einer Stimme die eindeutig   
  
zeigte, dass er die Worte nicht glaubte die sprach. „War das wirklich alles was ihr wolltet?"   
  
„Ja.. Harry.. ich hätte dich an meiner Seite gebraucht..."   
  
Harry legte seine Hand wieder auf Dracos Schulter und dieses mal schüttelte der Slytherin sie nicht ab, blieb nur   
  
einfach stehen, als Harry sich nach vorne beugte und seine Lippen auf Dracos drückte.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Der Zug ratterte die Strecke entlang, knarrte leicht bei jeder kleinen Kurve und schaukelte hin und her. Draußen   
  
war es dunkel und wenn Oliver den Kopf zur Seite drehte und aus dem Fenster schaute, konnte er nur einige   
  
vorbeifliegende Lichter sehen und würde jemand das Licht im Abteil anmachen würde er wohl selbst dies nicht   
  
mehr sehen sondern ein Spiegelbild der vier Personen die im Abteil saßen.   
  
Oliver drehte sich vom Fenster weg und starrte wieder in die Dunkelheit des Abteils. Als sie losgefahren waren,   
  
war es noch hell gewesen und war langsam dunkler und dunkler geworden, doch niemand war aufgestanden um   
  
das Licht anzuschalten.   
  
Oliver seufzte und tastete in der Dunkelheit langsam nach Blaise Hand der neben ihm saß und spürte wie Blaise   
  
den Druck erwiderte.   
  
Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob Harry und Draco – die ihnen gegenüber saßen – wohl auch die Hand des   
  
anderen hielten, doch dann verschob er den Gedanken wieder. Irgendwie war es für ihn unmöglich sich   
  
vorzustellen, dass die beiden noch einmal zusammen kommen würden, nicht nach allem was geschehen war.   
  
Er hatte die Wunden gesehen die Draco mit sich trug und die er versuchte zu verheimlichen. Oliver hatte   
  
gesehen wie der andere langsam zu Grunde ging und nicht mehr wusste wie er einen Schritt vor den anderen   
  
setzen sollte.   
  
Und Harry war nicht unschuldig an dieser Tatsache. Oliver konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Draco   
  
Harry seine Flucht verzeihen konnte. Aber andererseits..   
  
Was wenn Harry der Einzige war, der Dracos Wunden heilen konnte?   
  
Die Tür wurde aufgeschoben und Stimmen von Jugendlichen drangen an sie heran, die kaum verständlich waren.   
  
„Das Abteil ist voll.", kam plötzlich eine Stimme und Oliver brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, dass es   
  
Harrys war.   
  
„Hier ist alles besetzt.", meinte einer draußen und die Abteiltür wurde wieder zugeschoben.   
  
Es herrschte Stille im Raum und neben Oliver rückte Blaise eine Weile hin und er, bis er sich mit dem Rücken   
  
gegen Olivers Seite lehnte und seine Beine wahrscheinlich auf dem leeren Platz neben ihm abgestellt hatte, so   
  
wie er es meistens im Zug tat.   
  
Oliver starrte dorthin wo Harry sich vorhin hingesetzt hatte. Es gab so viele Fragen die er seinem Freund gerne   
  
stellen würde, so viele Fragen auf die er einfach eine Antwort brauchte.   
  
Bevor er wirklich wusste was er tat hatte er schon den Mund geöffnet und stellte die erste Frage.   
  
„Warum bist du gegangen Harry? Ich meine.. ich verstehe, dass der Druck und so auf dir groß war, aber.. warum   
  
hast du uns nichts gesagt? Warum hast du uns nicht wenigstens gesagt, dass es dir gut geht?"   
  
„Hättet ihr mich denn gehen lassen? Ihr hättet doch darauf bestanden, dass ihr mich begleiten könnt oder dass ich   
  
da bleibe. Ihr hättet mich doch niemals alleine verschwinden lassen. Ihr hättet mir doch niemals die Zeit gelassen   
  
die ich brauchte um zu mir selbst zurückzufinden."   
  
Die Dunkelheit schien eine seltsame Wirkung auf sie alle zu haben, denn während sie Olivers verzweifelte   
  
Tränen verbarg, zeigte Harrys Stimme nun zum ersten Mal seit sie sich wieder getroffen hatten Emotionen, auch   
  
wenn sich Oliver nicht sicher war wie er diese interpretieren sollte.   
  
„Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht... das ganze Jahr über haben wir Angst gehabt, ob dir nicht vielleicht   
  
doch etwas passiert ist und wir mussten uns fragen ob du überhaupt noch lebst..."   
  
„Ich bin alleine klar gekommen, so wie ich es immer getan habe.. ihr ward nie bei mir gewesen, wenn ich euch   
  
gebraucht habe, ich musste immer alles alleine hinkriegen!! Ihr wart nie für mich da!! Nie!! Warum sollte ich   
  
euch also diesmal vertrauen!!"   
  
Oliver sprang auf und verharrte dann, als er bemerkte, dass er Harry gar nicht schlagen konnte, weil er den   
  
Jüngeren nicht sehen konnte und drehte sich stattdessen zur Seite und rannte aus dem Raum.   
  
Ein kleiner Moment verging, dann folgte Blaise Oliver.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
„Lumos", hörte Draco jemanden flüstern und blickte zur Seite, konnte im Licht erkennen, dass es Harry war der   
  
den Spruch gesprochen hatte.   
  
Draco lächelte über sich selbst. Natürlich.. war außer Harry hätte denn den Zauberspruch sprechen sollen? Blaise   
  
und Oliver waren schließlich noch immer nicht zurück.   
  
Draco beobachtete wie Harry einige Zeit lang ungläubig auf den Zauberstab starrte, dann schließlich den Blick   
  
hob und Draco anblickte, lächelte.   
  
Draco spürte eine plötzliche Wut in sich hochsteigen und bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte hatte er auch   
  
schon zugeschlagen. Zum zweiten Mal an einem Tag – er hatte schließlich ein ganzes Jahr, das er aufholen   
  
musste.   
  
Harry schien von dem Schlag ebenso überrascht wie Draco selbst, denn er blinzelte verblüfft und brachte kein   
  
Wort heraus.   
  
Draco platzte schließlich der Kragen.   
  
„Tu nicht so, als würde dich das alles nicht angehen Harry!!! Tu nicht so, als wäre nichts geschehen.. du warst   
  
ein Jahr verschwunden, denkst du wirklich du kannst mit einem Mal wieder in deine alte Rolle zurück? Sitzt   
  
einfach da und benutzt deinen Zauberstab als hättest du nie etwas anderes getan, grinst mich an als wärst du   
  
niemals weggewesen."   
  
Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, doch es klappte nicht. Es gab einfach zu   
  
vieles was sich in dem letzten Jahr in ihm aufgestaut hatte und was er nun aussprechen wollte ohne das er es   
  
schaffte die passenden Worte zu finden.   
  
„Ich hätte dich gebraucht!! Wir haben alle unter dem Krieg gelitten und wir haben alle unsere Narben davon   
  
getragen.. aber ist irgendjemand anders davon gelaufen?! Hast du denn wirklich geglaubt mit dem Sieg über   
  
Voldemort wäre alles erledigt?"   
  
Er holte tief Luft.   
  
„Du warst alles was ich hatte Harry. Alles was mir noch irgendetwas bedeutet hat. Ich habe dir vertraut!!   
  
Vielleicht habe ich dich sogar geliebt, wer weiß das schon!! Alles was ich weiß ist, dass ich dich an meiner Seite   
  
haben wollte und das ich weitergehen wollte in meinem Leben aber nur solange du da bist. Denn du hattest mir   
  
gezeigt, dass ich nicht einfach stehen bleiben konnte."   
  
Sein Hände begannen zu zittern und er wusste er hatte die Kontrolle über sich selbst verloren. Er konnte es nicht   
  
leiden, die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren, doch Harry hatte ihn schon als sie Kinder waren immer wieder dazu   
  
gebracht, dass er ausgerastet war und sich wütend auf Harry gestürzt hatte.   
  
Hatten sie sich denn seit damals kein bisschen verändert, dass er es immer noch schaffte ihm die Kontrolle zu   
  
entreißen?   
  
„Warum bist du dann ohne mich gegangen?", er würde nicht weinen... er würde auf gar keinen Fall weinen.   
  
„Warum konnte ich nicht mit dir kommen? War ich es dir nicht wert, dass wir den Weg gemeinsam gehen   
  
konnten?"   
  
„Draco...", begann Harry, doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf und unterbrach ihn.   
  
„Hör auf!! Ich will keine Lügen mehr hören, keine abschweifenden Erklärungen, ich möchte nicht den Mist   
  
hören, dass du Zeit brauchtest um herauszufinden wer du bist was du wahrscheinlich allen anderen erzählen   
  
wirst. Alles was ich möchte ist die Wahrheit..."   
  
Er blickte Harry direkt in die Augen. Er erinnerte sich noch, als er Harry damals das erste Mal getroffen hatte,   
  
war der Gryffindor ein verängstigter, schüchterner Junge gewesen, doch seine Augen hatten immer etwas   
  
anderes ausgesagt.   
  
Sie hatten gezeigt, was Harry wirklich in sich besaß. Mut, Courage, Liebe, Einfühlsamkeit... „Deine Schwäche   
  
sind deine Augen.", hatte er Harry einmal im siebten Jahr erklärt. „Sie zeigen alles was du empfindest und lassen   
  
jeden in dich blicken. Selbst wenn du schweigst reden dennoch deine Augen."   
  
Diese Schwäche hatte Harry nun überwunden. Draco konnte rein gar nichts in seinen Augen lesen.   
  
„Ich habe dich vermisst."   
  
„Du musst mich nicht anlügen, ich kann die Wahrheit vertragen. Sag mir einfach nur die Wahrheit."   
  
„Ich habe dich vermisst."   
  
Draco blickte Harry einen Moment lang einfach nur an, dann brach er weinend und schluchzend zusammen, als   
  
alles zuviel wurde.   
  
Harry nahm ihm nicht in die Arme oder sagte irgendwelche tröstende Worte, aber er legte seine Hand auf Dracos   
  
und das alleinige Wissen, dass Harry da war, war in diesem Moment alles was Draco brauchte.   
  
Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte hielt der Zug und sie waren in London.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Sie benutzten ein Taxi um zu Olivers und Blaise Wohnung zu gelangen was nur logisch war, waren sie ja   
  
schließlich auch schon mit dem Zug gefahren um nach London zu gelangen.   
  
„Warum sind wir eigentlich nicht einfach appariert?", fragte Oliver irgendwann nachdem sie die Hälfte der   
  
Strecke hinter sich gebracht hatten und nun im Stau feststeckten, doch niemand antwortete ihm, wahrscheinlich   
  
weil niemand die Antwort wusste.   
  
Im Flur des Hauses trafen sie im Erdgeschoss auf eine der Nachbarinnen und Oliver und Blaise blieben stehen   
  
um sich kurz mit ihr zu unterhalten, während Draco und Harry bereits die Treppe hochgingen und vor der Tür   
  
auf einen der beiden warteten, damit dieser die Tür aufschließen konnten.   
  
Sie standen schweigend und ohne sich groß zu bewegen. Ein oder zweimal strich sich Draco unauffällig über die   
  
Augen, aber es gab keine Tränen mehr die er noch hätte wegwischen können.   
  
Schließlich kam Blaise alleine die Treppe hoch und schloss die Tür auf und erklärte sie würden noch für einen   
  
Moment bei der Nachbarin bleiben, sie wäre eine gute Bekannte und ihr Mann hätte sie gerade verlassen und   
  
Oliver hätte sich in den Kopf gesetzt sie zu trösten.   
  
Er drückte kurz Dracos Schulter, dann drehte er sich um und ging die Treppe wieder hinunter.   
  
Harry betrat die Wohnung und streifte im Flur beinahe schon hastig Schuhe und Jacke ab, verschwand dann im   
  
Inneren. Draco blieb einen Moment wartend stehen, nicht sicher auf was er wartete und auf was er überhaupt   
  
wartete – aber warum sonst sollte er dort stehen bleiben, wenn nicht um auf etwas zu warten? – dann betrat auch   
  
er die Wohnung, schloss die Tür hinter sich.   
  
Als er das Wohnzimmer betrat saß Harry auf dem Sofa, blickte zum Fernseher und schaltete durch die Kanäle.   
  
„In Rompot gab es keinen Fernseher.", erklärte er und blieb kurz darauf an einem Kanal hängen, legte die   
  
Fernbedienung weg und schlang die Arme um die angezogenen Beine.   
  
„Die Sendung habe ich früher gerne geguckt.", sagte er, doch da war Draco bereits in die Küche verschwunden   
  
und hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Als Harry die Küche eine Stunde später betrat öffnete Draco gerade das Fenster um die auf dem Fensterbrett   
  
sitzende Eule fliegen zu lassen.   
  
„Wem schreibst du?", fragte Harry und Draco schaute nicht ihn sondern die Eule an, als er antwortete. „Sirius   
  
und Remus.", erklärte er.   
  
Auf Harrys Gesicht machte sich ein alarmierter Ausdruck breit und er hastete zu Draco um ihn aufzuhalten, doch   
  
in den Sekunden die er brauchte um das Fensterbrett zu erreichen hatte die Eule bereits ihre Flügel ausgebreitet   
  
und sich in die Luft erhoben.   
  
Sie standen beide nebeneinander und blickten der Eule hinterher bis sie verschwunden war, dann ging Draco   
  
zum Herd und setzte Wasser für Tee auf, weil er inzwischen wusste, dass Oliver und Blaise gerne gemütlich eine   
  
Tasse Tee tranken wenn sie einen anstrengenden Tag hatten.   
  
Harry blieb am Fenster stehen.   
  
„Warum hast du das getan?", fragte Harry als Draco das Regal über seinem Kopf öffnete und nach der Packung   
  
mit den Teebeuteln angelte.   
  
„Sie haben sich Sorgen gemacht und ich hatte ihnen versprochen ihnen Bescheid zu sagen, sobald wir dich   
  
haben."   
  
Harry setzte sich an den Tisch und verschränkte seine Hände in einander. „Es gab eine Zeit in der hat es dir   
  
nichts bedeutet ein Versprechen zu brechen."   
  
Draco schaute für einen Moment auf, bevor er das heiße Wasser in die Teekanne schüttete.   
  
„Remus und Sirius sagten sie vertrauen mir. Und ich weiß was es bedeutet wenn das Vertrauen in jemanden   
  
enttäuscht wird."   
  
Harry saß da und sagte nichts mehr auch nicht als Oliver und Blaise zurückkamen und sich mit Draco zusammen   
  
unterhielten und ihren dampfenden Tee tranken.   
  
Der Raum war erfüllt von Stimmen und Lachen, doch für Draco war Harrys Schweigen lauter als alles andere.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Remus und Sirius kamen zwei Stunden später an. Diesmal machten sie sich nicht die Mühe erst an der Tür zu   
  
klingeln, sondern apparierten direkt ins Wohnzimmer.   
  
Oliver und Blaise saßen aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Sofa und Harry saß im Sessel, während Draco in der   
  
Küche war und die gebrauchten Tassen abspülte.   
  
Er ließ jedoch die Tassen stehen, als er einen leisen Aufschrei aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte und ging schnellen   
  
Schrittes in dieses, verharrte jedoch als er sah was dort geschah.   
  
Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich unwillkürlich auf seine Lippen. Harry kämpfte verzweifelt um sein   
  
Gleichgewicht während Sirius seine Arme um ihn geschlungen hielt, den Jungen fest an sich drückte und haltlos   
  
schluchzte.   
  
Er weinte keine Tränen, doch Draco wusste, dass man nicht unbedingt Tränen brauchte um zu weinen. Remus   
  
stand zwei Meter neben Sirius und er lächelte ebenfalls als er Draco erkannte.   
  
Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei der Tür, umarmte Draco warm und herzlich. „Danke.", murmelte er und ließ   
  
Draco los bevor dieser seine Überraschung überwinden und die Umarmung erwidern konnte, nur um Platz für   
  
Sirius zu machen, der plötzlich ebenfalls dort stand und Draco mindestens ebenso fest umarmte wie zuvor Harry.   
  
„Du hast ihn zurückgebracht.. du hast ihn wirklich zurückgebracht...", murmelte er immer wieder und Draco   
  
schlang seine Arme um den älteren Mann wissend wie es war wenn etwas unglaubliches geschah.   
  
Danach ging er in die Küche und setzte eine weitere Kanne Tee auf.   
  
Als er das Wohnzimmer wieder betrat hatte sich die Stimmung geändert. Remus und Sirius saßen auf dem Sofa   
  
nebeneinander und Remus hatte beide Hände um Sirius rechtes geschlungen.   
  
Oliver saß auf dem Sessel rechts vom Sofa, Blaise auf der Lehne, seine Hand auf Olivers Schulter. Harry saß   
  
alleine im Sessel links vom Sofa und alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet.   
  
Draco stellte das Tablett mit dem Tee auf dem Tisch ab und lehnte sich an die Wand hinter dem Sofa.   
  
„Ich kann dich einfach nicht verstehen." , Sirius Stimme sprach von Schmerz, er seufzte und strich sich mit der   
  
freien Hand über die Augen. „Ich habe dich noch nie verstanden Harry. Dein Vater..."   
  
„Mein Vater wäre nicht davongerannt.", beendete Harry den Satz für ihn. Sirius wollte ihm wiedersprechen,   
  
doch Harry winkte nur ab. „Weggelaufen, geflohen, gegangen.. es ist egal wie man es nennt Sirius es läuft auf   
  
das selbe hinaus. Ja.. vielleicht hast du Recht und mein Vater wäre nicht gegangen, vielleicht wäre er geblieben,   
  
aber was ändert das? Ich bin gegangen Sirius, ja, denn ich bin nicht mein Vater."   
  
„Natürlich nicht Harry!! Mir ist klar, dass du nicht James bist, aber..." „Dann versuch verflucht noch mal nicht   
  
meinen Vater in mir zu sehen!!", Harrys Stimme war noch immer emotionslos aber lauter geworden.   
  
„Du schaust mich an, als wäre ich er, als könntest du in mir deinen besten Freund wiederfinden oder als könntest   
  
du mit mir eine alte Schuld begleichen. Aber das kannst du verdammt noch mal nicht."   
  
Er ließ seine Stimme wieder leiser werden und wiederholte seine Worte. „Ich bin nicht mein Vater Sirius und ich   
  
bin gegangen. Denn wäre ich geblieben wäre ich daran zerbrochen."   
  
Draco wusste was kommen würde. Er musste der unendlich lang zu seienden Rede nicht lauschen um die Worte   
  
zu kennen. Es waren die selben Worte die Oliver und er gebraucht hatten, als sie von Harry den Grund hatten   
  
erfahren wollen, die selben Worte die wohl jeder benutzen würde der Harry liebte und doch nur ein einziges   
  
Wort.   
  
Warum?   
  
Doch Harry gab keine Antwort. Er hörte Sirius still zu und schien zu verstehen, doch er gab keine Antwort selbst   
  
als Sirius bereits wieder schwieg.   
  
Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens blickte Harry von seinen Händen auf und schaute Sirius an.   
  
„Ich wusste ich würde zurückkehren.", sagte er und erstaunte mit seinen Worten alle. „Irgendwann." Er drehte   
  
den Kopf von Sirius weg und schaute Draco an. „Und ich wusste es würde Draco sein der mich finden würde."   
  
In seinen Augen standen mit einem Mal Tränen. Draco wusste er hätte zu Harry gehen sollen, ihn in den Arm   
  
nehmen sollen oder vielleicht einfach nur seine Hand halten sollen wie Harry es bei ihm im Zug getan hatte doch   
  
er konnte nicht.   
  
Stattdessen drehte er sich um und verließ die Wohnung.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Draco blieb draußen wenige Meter vor der Haustür stehen, blickte hoch in den Himmel. Es war nicht kalt, denn   
  
es war September und die Nächte waren noch warm, aber dennoch hatte sich auf seiner Haut eine Gänsehaut   
  
gebildet.   
  
„Und ich wusste es würde Draco sein der mich finden würde."   
  
Harrys Worte klangen noch immer in seinen Ohren. War alles geplant gewesen? Von Anfang bis Ende? Wie   
  
konnte das sein.. wie konnte so etwas geschehen?   
  
Wie konnte Harry so grausam sein?   
  
Er schaute in den Nachthimmel, als sie plötzlich Arme um ihn schlangen, ihn jemand von hinten umarmte. Er   
  
wusste ohne sich umzuschauen, dass es Harry war.   
  
„Warum läufst du vor mir weg Draco?", fragte er und legte seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schulter. Gegen seinen   
  
Willen lachte Draco kurz bitter auf.   
  
„Ich laufe weg? Ich habe das letzte Jahr nicht in einer kleinen Hütte am Meer verbracht."   
  
Harry seufzte und schwieg. Eine Weile standen sie einfach nur so da und Draco dachte nach. Warum ließ er zu,   
  
dass Harry ihm so nahe war nach allem was er ihm angetan hatte?   
  
„Was erwartest du von mir Draco?", fragte Harry nach einer ganzen Weile und schmiegte sich noch etwas enger   
  
an Draco.   
  
„Eine Entschuldigung wäre wohl angebracht, aber die scheinst du ja nicht bringen zu wollen. Wie wäre es dann   
  
mit Antworten?", er senkte den Blick vom Himmel und schaute auf Harrys Hände die auf seinem Bauch lagen.   
  
„Wir alle stellen dir Fragen und Fragen und Fragen", meinte er leise „Aber nie gibst du uns Antworten."   
  
Harrys Atem streifte warm über seine Haut.   
  
„Stelle mir deine Fragen...", meinte er schließlich „Ich werde sie dir beantworten so gut wie ich kann. Nur dir."   
  
Draco seufzte und suchte einen Moment nach den richtigen Worten.   
  
„Als du dort drinnen mit Sirius geredet hast, da klang es so, als ob du alles geplant hättest, von deiner Flucht bis   
  
zu dem Moment an dem ich dich gefunden habe. Aber das kann doch nicht sein oder? So grausam..", er brach   
  
ab. Warum war er schon wieder kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen? Seine Stimme war nur noch ein heiseres   
  
Flüstern.   
  
„Das kannst du doch nicht wirklich getan haben, oder?"   
  
Harrys Stimme war grausam ruhig als er antwortete. „Doch. Genau das habe ich getan. Ich musste es einfach   
  
wissen Draco verstehst du das denn nicht?"   
  
Draco riss sich aus Harrys Armen los und trat zwei Schritte nach vorne, bevor er sich umdrehte und Harry   
  
wütend anschaute. „Du musstest es wissen? Was genau musstest du wissen? Ob dein Tod uns zum   
  
zusammenbrechen bringen würde? Ob dein Tod uns das Herz zusammenschnüren und uns zu Boden zwingen   
  
würde? Ob wir ohne dich nicht mehr würden weiter gehen können?"   
  
Er blickte Harry voller Hass an. „Wie kannst du nur? Wie kannst du uns allen nur solchen Schmerz zufügen,   
  
wenn du doch wusstest, dass wir dir folgen würden?!"   
  
„Ich wusste es nicht." Draco blinzelte bei Harrys Worten verblüfft. „Bitte? Aber du hast doch gerade noch...."   
  
Harry winkte ab. „Ich weiß was ich gesagt habe. Müssen wir wirklich hier im stehen reden?"   
  
„Ich will nicht rein gehen."   
  
Harry blickte Draco einen Moment an, dann nickte er verstehend. „Gut, dann bleiben wir hier draußen."   
  
Draco blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an und Harry verstand, dass er Draco noch immer eine Antwort schuldig war.   
  
„Ich weiß, dass ich drinnen gesagt habe, dass ich wusste, dass ihr mich finden würdet.", sagte er und schaute   
  
dabei zu Boden. „Aber das war nicht die Wahrheit. Ich.. ich habe es mir eingeredet und habe es gehofft. Jeden   
  
Tag habe ich mir gesagt, dass ihr einfach kommen müsst, dass ihr mich nicht alleine lassen könnt, habe es mir   
  
solange gesagt bis ich gar nicht anders konnte als daran glauben. Und es hat so lange gedauert.. so lange bis du   
  
kamst und ich nicht mehr alleine war."   
  
„Wärst du nicht gegangen", sagte Draco leise. „Wärst du nie alleine gewesen."   
  
Harry blickte vom Boden auf und schaute Draco an, ein trauriges Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und Tränen in   
  
seinen Augen. Draco schluckte und strich sich unbewusst die Haare aus dem Gesicht.   
  
„Aber ich hätte es niemals gewusst.", erklärte Harry und aus seiner Stimme sprach purer Schmerz. „Ich hätte   
  
niemals gewusst, ob ich für euch mehr war als nur der Sohn meines Vaters, als eine Waffe gegen Voldemort.   
  
Hättet ihr mich nicht gesucht.. wärst du nicht gekommen.. dann hätte ich gewusst, dass ich nur ein Mittel zu   
  
Zweck gewesen war." Und dann ganz leise. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du es wärst der kommen würde Draco.... ich   
  
hatte gehofft, dass du derjenige bist der den Menschen in mir sehen kann."   
  
Draco trat einen weiteren Schritt von Harry weg, seine Augen vor Schreck geweitet.   
  
„Das ganze war ein Test?", stellte er so leise fest, dass er schon fast nicht mehr hörbar war. „Ein Test um   
  
herauszufinden wie viel du uns... wie viel du mir bedeutest?!"   
  
Harry wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, bevor er nickte. „Um herauszufinden ob ich euch überhaupt   
  
etwas bedeute, ja das war es."   
  
Draco schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.   
  
„Das kann nicht sein.. das kann einfach nicht sein.. du würdest doch nicht.." Harry trat auf Draco zu und wollte   
  
eine Hand auf dessen Schulter legen, doch Draco wich der Berührung aus.   
  
„Du bist doch verrückt, Potter!! Einfach nur verrückt!!"   
  
Er unterdrückte den Impuls wegzurennen – er würde nicht so wie Harry handeln! Niemals! – aber das brauchte   
  
er auch gar nicht.   
  
Harry blickte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann schüttelte er traurig den Kopf. „Ich dachte du würdest mich   
  
verstehen Draco.", murmelte er leise, bevor er sich umdrehte und zurück zur Wohnung ging.   
  
Einen Moment schaute Draco ihm noch hinterher, dann apparierte er.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
„Draco?"   
  
Erstaunt blickte Hermione durch den kleinen Spalt auf die total durchnässte Person vor ihrer Wohnung, dann   
  
löste sie die Kette und öffnete die Tür.   
  
„Du bist ja komplett nass. Wieso hast du denn keinen Regenschirm mitgenommen?"   
  
Draco sagte nichts, sondern ließ sich einfach nur reinziehen, reagierte auch nicht, als Hermione mit einem   
  
schnellen Wink ihres Zauberstabs seine Kleidung trocknete.   
  
Sie schob ihn aufs Sofa, verschwand dann für einen Augenblick und tauchte kurz darauf mit einer dampfenden   
  
Tasse Tee auf.   
  
„Draco, was ist passiert? Wieso bist du hierher gekommen? Es muss doch irgendetwas schlimmes passiert sein..   
  
du warst noch nie hier."   
  
Draco umschloss die Tasse mit seinen Händen starrte die Flüssigkeit an. Sie musste heiß sein, so sehr wie sie   
  
dampfte, doch er konnte keine Hitze spüren.   
  
„Harry ist wieder da...", meinte er schließlich leise.   
  
Er hörte etwas zerbrechen und blickte auf und erkannte Ron der in der Haustür stand und gerade zwei Tüten mit   
  
Einkäufen hatte fallen lassen.   
  
„Das ist nicht wahr", meinte der rothaarige und ließ die Tür offen stehen, trat langsam zu Draco heran, bis er   
  
direkt neben ihm stand.   
  
Draco sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Hermione noch immer neben ihm standen, doch sie schien zu verblüfft   
  
um in irgendeiner Weise zu reagieren.   
  
„Das ist nicht wahr!!!", rief Ron und fasst Dracos Kragen, riss ihn an diesem hoch. Draco wehrte sich nicht,   
  
schaute Ron nur stumm an.   
  
„Harry ist tot, verstehst du?! Er ist gegangen und gestorben und er hat uns zurückgelassen!!! Niemand kann ihn   
  
zurückbringen auch du nicht, denn er lebt nicht mehr!! Er hat Voldemort besiegt und ist dabei gestorben."   
  
Seine Stimme schien bei jedem Wort lauter zu werden, doch Draco zuckte kein einziges Mal zusammen, blickte   
  
Ron nur ruhig an und wartete ob noch etwas kommen würde. Als Ron schwieg, begann er selbst zu reden.   
  
„Du wünscht deinem besten Freund also den Tod?", sagte er ruhig. Ron starrte ihn einen Moment lang einfach   
  
nur an und Hermione hatte schon Angst, dass er Draco wieder schlagen würde, doch dann ließ er Draco mit   
  
einem Male zurück aufs Sofa fallen drehte sich um und trat einen Schritt weg.   
  
„Das habe ich nie gesagt.. das habe ich nie gesagt..", flüsterte er und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.   
  
Draco strich sich seinen Pullover zurecht.   
  
„Aber gedacht hast du es nicht wahr? Für dich war Harrys Aufgabe gewesen Voldemort zu besiegen für nichts   
  
anderes lebte er, so war es doch? Er war dein bester Freund!! Wie kannst du nur so etwas von ihm denken."   
  
Harrys Worte schallten wieder in seinen Ohren „Ich hätte niemals gewusst, ob ich für euch mehr war als nur der   
  
Sohn meines Vaters, als eine Waffe gegen Voldemort. Hättet ihr mich nicht gesucht.. wärst du nicht gekommen..   
  
dann hätte ich gewusst, dass ich nur ein Mittel zu Zweck gewesen war." Und mit einem Male verstand er, wie   
  
sich Harry gefühlt haben musste.   
  
Er schaute von seinen Händen auf und betrachtete Ron, der noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Aber das   
  
gerade Ron.. der einst der beste Freund von Harry gewesen war so von ihm denken musste.. Gott, wie sehr   
  
musste all dies Harry verletzt haben?!   
  
Hermione ließ sich neben ihn aufs Sofa fallen. Ihr Gesicht war kreidebleich und für einen Moment hatte er Angst   
  
sie würde ohnmächtig werden, doch als er sie fragte ob alles in Ordnung sei nickte sie nur und lächelte zittrig.   
  
Eine Weile herrschte unangenehme und drückende Stille in dem Raum, dann fand Hermione als erste ihre   
  
Stimme wieder.   
  
„Er ist also wieder da?", fragte sie leise und Draco nickte. Einen Moment zögerte er, dann zog er seine Beine an,   
  
legte sein Kinn auf seine Knie begann zu erzählen.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Hermiones dicker Bauch war etwas hinderlich, doch sie ließ sich nicht davon abhalten ihre Arme um Draco zu   
  
schlingen und ihn zu umarmen, ihn tröstend im Arm zu halten, obwohl ihr selbst Tränen in den Augen standen.   
  
Ron stand noch immerzwei Meter vom Sofa entfernt und schien nicht einmal daran gedacht haben sich   
  
hinzusetzen, obwohl Draco länger als eine Stunde gebraucht hatte um die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen.   
  
Sie weinten beide still und ohne sich dafür zu schämen, denn sie wussten der andere verstand den Schmerz, weil   
  
er das gleiche fühlte und er würde nicht lachen.   
  
Draco zuckte erschrocken ein Stück zurück, als er spürte wie das Kind in Hermiones Bauch zutrat. Hermione   
  
jedoch lächelte nur beruhigend und legte eine Hand auf die Wölbung.   
  
„Es beschwert sich nur... war ihm wohl ein bisschen zuviel der Aufregung gewesen." Sie beide lächelten sich an,   
  
als Ron zu sprechen begann.   
  
„Harry ist also wirklich zurückgekehrt?", fragte er, sein Körper zwar zu Draco gewandt aber der Blick zu Boden   
  
gerichtet.   
  
Draco nickte und erinnerte sich dann, dass Draco das ja nicht sehen konnte und sprach es laut aus. „Ja."   
  
Ron blickte auf und schaute Draco direkt an. „Wirst du ihm verzeihen können?"   
  
Draco blinzelte erstaunt. „Bitte was?!" Er hatte die Frage sehr wohl verstanden, aber er konnte nicht begriffen,   
  
aber er hatte nicht erwartet, dass irgendjemand und vor allem nicht Ron sie stellen würde.   
  
"Denkst du, du wirst ihm verzeihen können?", wiederholte Ron seine Frage und Draco schüttelte leicht den   
  
Kopf.   
  
"Nein. Aber ich habe keine Wahl."   
  
Ron nickte und ließ sich schlussendlich auch aufs Sofa verfallen.   
  
„Verdammter Scheiß!", fluchte er und jeder im Raum stimmte ihm zu.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Es war einen Monat später als Hermione ihr Kind zur Welt brachte. Es war zwei Wochen zu früh und sie waren   
  
alle etwas überrascht, doch die Geburt ging ohne Probleme vonstatten und das Mädchen war putzmunter und   
  
gesund.   
  
Draco wartete auf dem Gang und schreckte sofort auf, als Ron die Tür öffnete und Draco angrinste. „Es ist ein   
  
Mädchen.", erklärte er und einige der Angestellten und Patienten blieben stehen, als sich mitten auf dem Gang   
  
ein Weasley und ein Malfoy in die Arme fielen.   
  
Draco hatte den letzten Monat bei Hermione und Ron verbracht und auch wenn Ron und er noch immer noch   
  
nicht Freunde waren war ihre Verbindung doch stark genug um sie in der überschwappenden Freunde   
  
zusammenzubringen.   
  
Als sie sich voneinander lösten hatten sie beide gerötete Wangen und grinsten übers ganze Gesicht. „Sie heißt   
  
Lee-Ann.", erklärte Ron. „Herm möchte dich gerne sehen, kommst du rein?"   
  
Er nickte. „Natürlich."   
  
Hermiones braune Haare waren mit einem Haarband zurückgebunden und sie sah immer noch etwas geschafft   
  
aus, doch sie lächelte glücklich und ihre Augen leuchteten.   
  
„Draco.", sagte sie und blickte dann wieder zärtlich auf das kleine eingewickelte Mädchen. „Komm her und   
  
schau sie dir an."   
  
Draco trat neben das Bett, beugte sich lächelnd vor. „Sie ist wunderschön", meinte er schließlich leise. Er wollte   
  
gerade fragen ob er sie einmal halten konnte, als eine der Schwestern den Raum betrat und Hermione ihr Kind   
  
wieder abnahm.   
  
„Ich bringe es auf die Säuglingsstation.", erklärte sie der besorgt drein schauenden Hermione und beruhigte sie.   
  
„Ihr Kind ist vollkommen gesund, dass es unter Beobachtung bleibt ist nur eine Sicherheitsvorkehrung wie wir   
  
sie bei allen Frühgeburten treffen."   
  
Hermione nickte und blickte ihr hinter. Sie war gerade erst verschwunden, als die Tür sich wieder öffnete und   
  
Oliver und Blaise eintraten. Bei gaben Ron die Hand, küssten dann Hermione auf die Wange, bevor die   
  
Aufmerksamkeit aller auf die noch immer offene Tür gezogen wurde durch die gerade Harry eintrat.   
  
Draco hatte im letzten Monat Harry nicht wieder gesehen und auch Hermione und Ron schienen von dem Thema   
  
genug zu haben, denn keiner von ihnen hatte noch einmal über Harry gesprochen.   
  
So kam es, dass es in diesem Krankenhauszimmer war, dass Hermione und Ron zum ersten Mal, seit über einem   
  
Jahr ihren besten Freund wiedersahen.   
  
Harry blieb etwa zwei Meter vor dem Bett stehen, legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und grinste leicht schräg. „Hey   
  
Ron.. Hey Hermione."   
  
Hermione schnappte nach Luft und griff reflexartig nach Rons Hand, während Draco eine Hand auf ihre Schulter   
  
legte und sie sanft drückte.   
  
„Harry...", flüsterte sie und richtete sich dann auf, streckte die Arme aus. Harry verstand die Geste und brauchte   
  
nur Bruchteile von Sekunden um endgültig bei Hermione schlang ihre Arme um sie und hielt sie fest.   
  
„Hey.. hey...", murmelte er immer wieder und strich ihr mit einer Hand über den Rücken und mit der anderen   
  
über ihre Haare. „Du weinst doch nicht etwa oder?", fragte er schließlich und löste sich soweit von ihr, dass er   
  
ihr ins Gesicht blicken konnte und strich ihr die Tränen von der Wange.   
  
Sie schluchzte und löste sich dann endgültig von ihm. „Du bist so ein Volltrottel Harry...", meinte sie und er   
  
lächelte über ihre Worte und beugte sich zu ihr und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.   
  
Dann drehte er sich um, drehte sich zu Ron und schaute ihn ernst an. Das Lächeln war von seinen Lippen   
  
verschwunden und Ernst in seinen Augen.   
  
„Hallo Ron."   
  
Jeder im Raum schwieg und wartete auf Rons Antwort. Dieser stand für eine Weile einfach nur da, dann seufzte   
  
er und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.   
  
„Ich dachte du wärst tot.", erklärte er schließlich ohne den Blick zu heben und Harry anzuschauen. Harry steckte   
  
die Hände in seine Hosentaschen.   
  
„Ich weiß, Oliver und Blaise haben mir die Protokolle von den Schülerbefragungen gezeigt." Ron schloss für   
  
einen Moment die Augen und wartete kurz ab. Er hätte gedacht, dass Harry wütend oder enttäuscht sein würde,   
  
wenn er die Wahrheit wusste, doch stattdessen war Harry vollkommen ruhig.   
  
„Gibt es denn sonst nichts mehr was du mir zu sagen hast Ron?"   
  
Rons Hände zitterten, als er schließlich doch noch den Blick hob und Harry direkt anschaute. „Du warst mein   
  
bester Freund Harry... immer. Ich hatte niemals.. niemals zuvor einen so guten Freund wie dich. Aber du hast   
  
Sachen getan... Sachen gesagt.. während all dieser Jahre, die mich tief verletzt haben ohne dass du es gemerkt   
  
hast. Ich weiß nicht was du dir dabei gedacht hast zu gehen.. ob du dir überhaupt etwas gedacht hast, aber Draco   
  
hat mir erzählt warum du es getan hast und ich verstehe es kaum."   
  
Er verschränkte seine Hände in einander und fuhr fort. „Ich habe dir vertraut Harry und ich habe an dich   
  
geglaubt. Vielleicht – nein sogar sehr wahrscheinlich habe ich zu sehr an dich geglaubt, denn schlussendlich war   
  
auch ich der Meinung , dass du der einzige bist der Voldemort töten konnte. Es war wohl auch meine Schuld,   
  
dass du dich in die Rolle reingedrängt fühltest."   
  
Oliver schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch Blaise legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und schüttelte den Kopf. Das   
  
hier war Rons und seine Sachen.   
  
„Ich hätte.. wäre ich an deiner Seite gewesen und wäre dein Freund und nicht nur ein Begleiter gewesen hättest   
  
du vielleicht niemals so weit gehen müssen. Aber Harry", seine Hände waren mit einem Male wieder ruhig und   
  
seine Stimme fand Festigkeit wieder. „Eine Freundschaft kann nicht nur einseitig sein. Wenn wir damals   
  
wirklich Freunde waren, wenn wir uns wirklich so nah gestanden haben wie ich glaube, warum bist du dann   
  
nicht zu mir gekommen? Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du dich missverstanden gefühlt hast? Warum   
  
hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du eine Auszeit gebraucht hättest?"   
  
Er holte tief Luft. „Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht Harry und ich bereue es. Aber ich bin nicht der einzige, der   
  
einen Fehler gemacht hatte."   
  
Harry schaute ihn einen Moment lang nur an, dann streckte er Ron die Hand entgegen. Ron nahm sie entgegen   
  
und ließ sich von ihm in die Arme ziehen, umarmte Harry fest.   
  
Harrys Stimme war leise als er sprach, aber jeder im Raum verstand ihn.   
  
„Es tut mir leid."   
  
Draco ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, bevor er nach seiner Jacke griff die er beim eintreten einfach über einen   
  
der Stühle geworfen hatte.   
  
„Ich bin schon mal weg", erklärte er und küsste Hermione kurz auf die Wange. „Pass auf dich auf Herm." Und   
  
bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte hatte er den Raum schon verlassen.   
  
Er erreichte den Aufzug und drückte auf den Knopf, wartete ungeduldig bis der Aufzug kam. Noch bevor sich   
  
die Tür öffnete, hörte er wie Harry hinter ihm nach ihm rief.   
  
Er seufzte und drehte sich um. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft sich das ersparen zu können.   
  
„Was willst du Harry? Ich glaube wir haben inzwischen genügend Gespräche hinter uns um zu wissen, dass wir   
  
uns nichts mehr zu sagen haben."   
  
Harry strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Draco stellte fest, dass er anders aussah als vor einem Monat. Er   
  
konnte nicht genau sagen was es war.. aber er wirkte anders – ein bisschen wieder so wie früher.   
  
„Was war da drinnen los Draco? Warum bist du einfach gegangen?"   
  
Draco strich sich kurz mit dem Finger über die trockenen Lippen. „Ich denke, dass das doch ziemlich   
  
offensichtlich war oder?"   
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Für mich nicht. Hör mal... ich hab im letzten Monat viel – sehr viel mit Oliver   
  
und Blaise geredet und ich habe mit Dumbledore geredet und mit Remus und mit Sirius und... ich weiß nicht ob   
  
ich es anders machen würde wenn ich die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, aber ich verstehe, dass ich .. einen Fehler   
  
begannen habe."   
  
Der Aufzug kam und die Tür öffnete, doch Draco trat nicht ein. Harry wartete bis sich die Tür wieder   
  
geschlossen hatte, bevor er leise fortfuhr.   
  
„Ich muss dich sehr verletzt haben Draco... dass wollte ich nicht...."   
  
Draco starrte ihn an und lachte dann kurz bitter auf und drückte erneut auf den Knopf für den Aufzug. „Das war   
  
es alles? Mehr hast du mir nicht zu sagen? Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung wie sehr du mich verletzt hast?   
  
Bei..", er machte eine abwertende Handbewegung. „Bei deinem ach so tollem Freund der nicht für dich da war,   
  
der dich sofort aufgegeben hat fiel es dir ganz leicht dich zu entschuldigen, aber ich bin dir noch nicht einmal ein   
  
‚Entschuldige bitte' wert, ja? Ich habe es bereits gesagt Potter.. wir haben uns nichts mehr zu sagen."   
  
Die Tür öffnete sich wieder und Draco trat mit dem Rücken zu Harry herein, drückte den Knopf fürs   
  
Erdgeschoss.   
  
Harry trat an die Tür heran, doch er trat nicht ein als hätte er Angst davor damit alles noch schlimmer zu machen.   
  
„Ich liebe dich", sagte er und seine Stimme zitterte.   
  
Draco drehte sich langsam um, seine Augen schimmerten verräterisch, doch seine Stimme blieb ruhig. Er   
  
schaute Harry einen Moment an, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte.   
  
„Das ist leider nicht genug.", erklärte er und die Tür schloss sich zwischen ihnen.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Draco blickte erstaunt auf, als er ein ‚Plop' aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte. Er war in der Küche und machte gerade   
  
Tee – denn er war der Meinung das grüner Tee nur wirklich schmecke wenn er ohne Zauberei gekocht wurde   
  
und hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass zu so später Stunde noch jemand auftauchen würde.   
  
Er schaltete den Herd aus und ging ins Wohnzimmer, war überrascht als er Charlie dort stehen sah, beladen mit   
  
zwei Rucksäcken einen einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.   
  
„Hey Drac'.", meinte er und ließ seine Rucksäcke auf das Sofa vor ihm fallen.   
  
Draco blinzelte verwirrt und blieb in der Tür stehen, strich sich verblüfft die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Was   
  
machst du hier?", fragte er schließlich.   
  
„Nunja.. da Ron sich ja beharrlich weigert Hermione allein zu lassen und da sie noch ein paar Tage im   
  
Krankenhaus bleiben muss dachte ich, ich tauch einfach mal hier auf und sag Hallo und leiste dir ein bisschen   
  
Gesellschaft."   
  
Dracos Gesicht hellte sich auf und er lächelt, trat auf Charlie zu. „Und da bist du einfach mal hier aufgetaucht.   
  
Woher wusstest du denn das ich nicht vielleicht Besuch hier habe und du nur stören würdest."   
  
„Och ich hab mir einfach gedacht, falls du einen netten Kerl hier hättest könnten wir auch zu dritt Spaß haben."   
  
Einen Moment blickten sie sich an, dann lachten beide umarmten sich.   
  
„Tee?", fragte Draco schließlich „Ich war gerade welchem am Kochen.. du kannst natürlich auch was anderes   
  
haben.."   
  
Charlie folgte ihm in die Küche. „Grüner Tee?" „Sicher." Er nahm sich eine Tasse aus dem Schrank. Draco war   
  
nicht erstaunt, dass er sich in der Wohnung ohne zu zögern zurechtfand, schließlich gehörte sie ja seinem   
  
Bruder.   
  
„Was ist eigentlich mit deiner Wohnung.?", fragte Charlie Draco als dieser den Tee in die zwei Tassen schüttete   
  
und sie rüber zum Tisch brachte wo Charlie saß. „Hast du vor hier wohnen zu bleiben? Mit nem kleinem Kind   
  
zusammenzuwohnen kann wirklich nervig sein weißt du..? Ich weiß wovon ich rede ich hab fünf kleine   
  
Geschwister."   
  
Draco setzte sich Charlie gegenüber. „Mein Mietvertrag ist vor nem Monat abgelaufen. Meine Sachen – es ist ja   
  
nicht viel – sind alle im Keller.. ich denke mal ich werde mir bald ne Wohnung sorgen aber momentan...", er   
  
brach kurz ab und versuchte es dann anders zu erklären.   
  
„Ich weiß nicht woran genau es liegt, aber ich möchte momentan einfach nicht alleine sein."   
  
Charlie lächelte wissend und begann langsam seinen Tee zu schlürfen. „Du könntest bei mir wohnen...", erklärte   
  
er schließlich nachdem sie einige Zeit schweigend da gesessen hatte. Draußen hatte es begonnen zu regen und   
  
schwere Tropfen fielen mit einem dumpfen Ton gegen die Fensterscheibe.   
  
Draco blickte von seinem Tee auf und schaute Charlie lächelnd an. „Das ist nett von dir Charlie, aber ich denke   
  
nicht, dass das nötig ist. Ich werde schauen, dass ich noch diesen Monat eine eigene Wohnung finde, damit ich   
  
niemandem mehr zu Last falle. Geld hab ich ja jetzt, nachdem ich..", er zögerte „..nachdem ich meinen letzten   
  
Job erledigt habe."   
  
Charlie nickte und stand auf, legte eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter. „Komm, lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen...   
  
heute Abend kommt ein guter Film im Fernsehen."   
  
Der Blonde lächelte und ließ sich mitziehen.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Draco wusste nicht mehr genau wie es dazu gekommen war, doch schließlich lagen er und Charlie beide auf dem   
  
Sofa, Charlie auf Draco und dieser auf dem Rücken und es fiel ihm schwer sich auf den Film zu konzentrieren,   
  
denn Charlies Lippen waren auf seinen und die Hände des Älteren suchten sich gerade den Weg unter Dracos   
  
Pullover.   
  
Draco seufzte und schlang seine Arme um Charlies Nacken zog ihn näher und intensivierte so den Kuss, der   
  
langsam und voller Gefühl war.   
  
Draco hatte Charlie noch nie zuvor geküsst, doch dafür war der Kuss ihm seltsam vertraut und Charlies Nähe   
  
angenehm und wohltuend.   
  
Für einen Moment dachte er daran wie anders dieser Kuss von Harrys war, doch dann verschob er den Gedanken   
  
wieder, denn das hier war nicht Harry, sondern Charlie und an Harry zu denken bereite nur Schmerzen und er   
  
wollte nichts anderes tun, als alles zu vergessen und diesen Kuss zu genießen.   
  
Ich liebe dich, hallten Harrys Worte gedämpft in seinem Kopf wieder, immer und immer wieder bei jedem Male   
  
klarer werdend.   
  
Ich liebe dich, Ich liebe dich, Ich liebe dich, Ich liebe dich, Ich liebe dich, Ich liebe dich...   
  
Draco schob Charlie sanft von sich weg und verbarg sein Gesicht an dessen Schulter. „Es tut mir leid....",   
  
murmelte er und spürte wie Charlie seinen Kopf gegen seinen lehnte und ihm sanft durch die Haare strich.   
  
„Kein Problem... ich war sowieso überrascht, dass du dich überhaupt hierauf eingelassen hast.", erklärte er und   
  
Draco löste seine Arme von Charlies Nacken, schlang sie stattdessen Trost suchend um dessen Taille.   
  
„Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen..", sagte er leise und spürte wie Charlie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte.   
  
„Das hast du auch nicht...", erklärte der Ältere und drehte sich leicht zur Seite, Draco dabei noch immer im Arm   
  
behaltend.   
  
„Liebst du Harry.", fragte er mit einem Male und Draco hob erstaunt den Kopf, blickte Charlie an. Einen   
  
Moment wollte er ‚Nein' sagen, doch dann dachte er daran, dass dies vielleicht seine einzige Chance war   
  
irgendjemandem die Wahrheit sagen zu können.   
  
„Ja.", sagte er und Charlie lächelte. „Warum bist du dann nicht mit ihm zusammen=", fragte Charlie und   
  
ergänzte um seine Erklärungen verständlich zu machen. „Er liebt dich doch auch oder?"   
  
„Ja.", sagte Draco wieder und brauchte einen Moment um mehr zu sagen. „Aber jedes Mal wenn wir uns näher   
  
kommen bereiten wir uns nicht mehr als Schmerz. So kann es nicht funktionieren."   
  
Charlie rückte etwas hin und her um bequemer zu liegen.   
  
„Er liebt dich und du liebst ihn. Kann man da nicht mit solchen Problemen klar kommen und eine vernünftige   
  
Beziehung führen?"   
  
Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf und legte diesen Dann wieder gegen Charlies Schulter, schloss die Augen, als   
  
würden ihm schon die Worte zu viele Schmerzen bereiten. "Verstehst du nicht? Ich möchte keine Beziehung   
  
führen, deren einzige Basis Schmerz und Leid ist."   
  
  
  
Doch Charlie verstand tatsächlich noch immer nicht. Er strich beruhigend über Dracos Rücken und sagt: "Aber   
  
es ist Schmerz, den ihr geteilt habt, es ist etwas, das euch verbindet."   
  
  
  
Er spürte wie Draco begann zu zittern und wollte schon etwas weiteres sagen, als Draco ihm mit leiser Stimme   
  
antwortete   
  
"Eben das ist das Problem. Es ist das einzige, was uns verbindet."   
  
Und Charlie wusste nicht mehr was er sagen sollte.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Ein halbes Jahr später klingelten Hermione und Ron an die Tür von Dracos neuer Wohnung. Charlie öffnete   
  
ihnen grinsend die Tür und winkte sie herein.   
  
„Kommt rein, kommt rein.. Draco ist noch in der Küche, aber setzt euch einfach ins Wohnzimmer und fühlt euch   
  
wie Zuhause."   
  
„Du tust das scheinbar schon.", murmelte Ron, doch Hermione stieß ihm leicht in die Seite und fasst Lee-Ann   
  
etwas fester und Ron schwieg, lächelte Charlie gezwungen an und sie gingen an Charlie vorbei durch den Flur   
  
ins Wohnzimmer.   
  
Hermione blickte sich interessiert um, als sie sich hinsetzte und Lee-Ann, die angefangen hatte leise zu weinen   
  
hin und her wiegte.   
  
„Die Wohnung ist nett eingerichtet.", erklärte sie als Ron sich neben sie setzte. „Nichts besonderes, aber   
  
gemütlich."   
  
Ron strich sich über die Stirn. „Dumbledore muss ihm einiges für den Job gezahlt haben, wenn man das hier mit   
  
dem Loch vergleicht indem er zuvor gelebt hat.", sagte er, gerade als die Tür zur Küche sich öffnete und Draco   
  
reinkam in seinen Händen eine Flasche Wein und ein Teller mit Keksen.   
  
„Er hat nicht schlecht gezahlt, dass muss man sagen", meinte Draco und stellte die Sachen ab. „Kein Grund rot   
  
zu werden Ron, ich nehme dir solche Sätze bestimmt nicht übel."   
  
Ron nahm sich einen Keks und begann an ihm zu knabbern. „Kommt noch jemand zur Einweihung deiner   
  
Wohnung?", fragte er „Drei Leute..", er verbesserte sich mit dem Gedanken an Charlie „Vier Leute ist etwas   
  
wenig nicht wahr?"   
  
Draco ließ sich in den Sessel fallen. „Keine Angst es kommen noch einige. Ich hab euch nur etwas früher   
  
eingeladen um noch etwas in Ruhe mit euch reden zu können. Und um euch zu bitten den Slytherins nicht an die   
  
Gurgel zu fallen."   
  
Ron bekam große Augen. „Slytherins?", wiederholte er.   
  
„Ja du weißt schon.. diese Leute die in Hogwarts in den Kerkern gewohnt haben und im Winter grün-weiße   
  
Schale trugen und euch Gryffindors das Leben zur Hölle gemacht haben."   
  
Ron verzog das Gesicht und Draco konnte nichts sagen ob es wegen dem Gedanken an die Slytherins oder   
  
Dracos Kommentar gewesen war.   
  
Zumindest brauchte der Rothaarige eine Weile bis er seine Stimme wiederfand. „Muss das sein?", fragte er   
  
wehleidig und Draco musste lachen.   
  
„Es tut mir leid Ron, aber Oliver und Blaise kommen ja schließlich auch." Ron strich sich durch die Haare.   
  
„Wisst ihr was...? Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke fällt mir ein, dass Blaise ja eigentlich auch ein Slytherin ist...   
  
Gott wir brauchen hier mehr Gryffindors ich sollte Harry anrufen....", er stoppte als er bemerkte was er gesagt   
  
hatte und schaute Draco an, suchte stammelnd nach erklärenden Worten.   
  
Draco winkte ab, als Ron keine vernünftige Sätze zusammenbrachte. „Ihr habt Harry im letzten halben Jahr wohl   
  
oft gesehen was?"   
  
Hermione zog Lee-Ann Jacke und Mütze aus und legte sie über die Lehne des Sofas. „Sicher haben wir das   
  
Draco.. er ist unser bester Freund und auch wenn er ziemlich Mist gebaut hat und sich verhalten hat wie ein   
  
vollkommener Vollidiot und uns tief verletzt hat. Wir sind seine Freunde und nun mal dafür da um ihm dennoch   
  
zu verzeihen." Sie schaute von dem kleinen Mädchen auf.   
  
„Du bist deshalb nicht sauer, oder?", fragte sie und blickte ihn an, wirkte erleichtert als er lächelte und den Kopf   
  
schüttelte. „Charlie hat sich auch regelmäßig mit ihm getroffen."   
  
Ron lehnte sich entspannt gegen die Lehne des Sofas und nahm Hermione das Mädchen ab. „Womit wir beim   
  
Thema des Tages wären. Du und Charlie – zusammen oder nicht zusammen?"   
  
Draco strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Nicht zusammen.", erklärte er und stand auf. Es klingelte an der   
  
Tür.   
  
„Die Anderen sind da.", sagte Draco und ging zur Tür.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Es war keine große Feier. In der Wohnung waren vielleicht fünfzehn Leute – Oliver war sich nicht ganz sicher,   
  
weil sich die Leute nie entscheiden konnten mal in einem Raum zu bleiben, aber es war eine angenehme   
  
Atmosphäre und Blaise, der sich durch Blaise an die typischen Verhaltensweisen eines Slytherins gewöhnt hatte   
  
kam mit allen die da waren gut klar.   
  
Irgendwann hatte Hermione ihm einen flehenden Blick zugeworfen und er hatte ihr lächelnd Lee-Ann   
  
abgenommen, war mit dem Mädchen nach draußen verschwunden und stand nun auf dem kleinen Balkon,   
  
genoss die Stille des frühen Abends.   
  
Er drehte sich um, als er direkt neben sich ein leises ‚Plop' hörte und war nicht wirklich erstaunt, als er Harry auf   
  
dem Gerüst des Balkons sitzen sah.   
  
„Hast du dich doch entschieden hier aufzutauchen, ja?"   
  
Harry grinste und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und blickte durch die Terrassentür nach drinnen.   
  
„Scheint eine ganz nette Gesellschaft zu sein. Warum wurde ich nicht eingeladen?"   
  
Oliver seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. „Harry hör auf so rumzuspielen. Es kauft dir sowieso keiner ab." Harry   
  
wippte leicht hin und her und Oliver hätte wahrscheinlich Angst gehabt, dass er runterfallen könnte wäre es nicht   
  
Harry gewesen.   
  
„Willst du nicht reingehen und ‚Hallo' sagen wenn du schon mal hier bist?", fragte er, doch Harry ignorierte die   
  
Frage gewissenhaft und blickte stattdessen auf das kleine Mädchen in Olivers Augen.   
  
„Darf ich sie auch mal nehmen?", fragte er und Oliver schenkte ihm ein missbilligenden Blick. „Nicht solange   
  
du da oben hockst nicht. Komm runter dann geh ich rein und sag Hermione Bescheid, dass du da bist."   
  
Harry sprang vom Geländer runter und trat neben Oliver streckte die Arme aus. Oliver seufzte erneut und gab   
  
ihm vorsichtig Lee-Ann.   
  
„Ich bin gleich wieder.", meinte er und musterte Harry noch einmal besorgt, doch der schwarzhaarige lächelte   
  
beruhigend. „Ich komm schon noch fünf Minuten mit einem Kind klar."   
  
Oliver nickte und verschwand in der Wohnung, ließ Harry alleine zurück der das Kind leicht hin und her wiegte,   
  
beruhigende Worte murmelte, bis er hörte wie die Terrassentür aufgeschoben wurde und er sich umdrehte.   
  
Harry lächelte. „Hey Charlie. Wusstest du dass ich hier bin?" Charlie schob die Tür hinter sich wieder zu und   
  
lehnte sich neben Harry gegen das Gelände.   
  
„Oliver hat es mir gesagt. Warum kommst du nicht rein?" Harry strich Lee-Ann zärtlich über die Wange. „Es ist   
  
Dracos Einweihungsfeier. Ich glaube nicht, dass er mich gerne dort drinnen sehen würde."   
  
Charlie versuchte Harrys Blick zu treffen, doch er blickte nicht von dem Kind in seinen Armen auf. „Warum bist   
  
du dann überhaupt gekommen."   
  
Es war eine Weile still bis Harry antwortete. Durch die geschlossenen Glastüren drangen Musik und   
  
Stimmengewirr nach draußen.   
  
„Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass es ihm gut geht." Charlie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und weil du so unbedingt   
  
willst, dass es ihm gut geht lässt du sich andere Leute um Draco kümmern und machst es nicht selbst ja?"   
  
Harry blickte auf und schaute Charlie an. „Er würde nicht zulassen, dass ich für ihn sorge. Dafür habe ich einen   
  
zu großen Fehler begannen."   
  
Charlie seufzte und warf entnervt die Arme in die Luft. „Ihr beiden seid unmöglich weißt du das? Nichts als   
  
Stress macht ihr einem und könnt dann noch nicht einmal zu euren Gefühlen stehen."   
  
Harry blickte Charlie noch einmal an, dann reichte er diesem Lee-Ann.   
  
„Das mit mir und Draco ist vorbei. Ich verschwinde aus Dracos Leben. Für immer.", sagte er und wich dabei   
  
Charlies Blick wieder aus.   
  
„Du willst schon wieder einfach abhauen?" Harry fuhr ruckartig herum und sah Draco in der Terrassentür stehen   
  
und ihn auffordernd anschauen.   
  
„Draco..", meinte er und wusste dann nicht mehr was er sagen sollte. Charlie grinste und drängte sich an Draco   
  
vorbei ins Wohnzimmer herein, schob mit dem Ellebogen hinter sich die Tür zu.   
  
Eine Weile standen Draco und Harry still da, dann strich Draco sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und stützte sich   
  
am Geländer ab und starrte in den Himmel.   
  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so doof bist den selben Fehler zweimal zu begehen Harry." Harry schien   
  
plötzlich seltsam verlegen, blickte auf seine Finger.   
  
„Ich hau ja nicht ganz ab...", versuchte er sich schließlich leise zu rechtfertigen. „Ich lasse dich nur endgültig in   
  
Ruhe."   
  
Draco seufzte. „Wer hat gesagt, dass ich das will?", er drehte sich um und blickte „Weißt du Harry, dass ist dein   
  
Problem. Du denkst immer, dass du jeden beschützen kannst und musst, aber du machst dir nie Gedanken ob sie   
  
das eigentlich auch wollen."   
  
Zögernd blickte Harry von seinen Händen auf und schaute Draco an. „Ich verstehe nicht...", meinte er und Draco   
  
lächelte, stützte sich ab und sprang hoch, so dass er jetzt wie Harry zuvor auf dem Gelände saß.   
  
„Manchmal musst du nun mal aufhören dir Sorgen zu machen.", erklärte Draco und löste dabei eine Hand vom   
  
Gelände um nach Harrys Arm zu greifen und ihn näher zu ziehen, so dass er jetzt direkt vor Draco stand. Draco   
  
hielt ihn noch kurz fest, bevor er los ließ um sich wieder abzustützen und weiterredete:   
  
„Manchmal musst du die Leute dich einfach beschützen lassen.", sagte er und seine Stimme war dabei plötzlich   
  
unglaublich sanft.   
  
Harry blinzelte verwirrt. „Du verzeihst mir?", fragte er und schaute Draco aus großen Augen an. Draco lächelte   
  
ehrlich. Harry erinnerte sich, dass er früher – in der Zeit in der sie noch Freunde gewesen waren – alles getan   
  
hätte um ein solches Lächeln zu sehen. Ein ehrliches Lächeln, rein, wirklich. Ein Lächeln für das Draco seine   
  
Maske abnehmen musste.   
  
Auch jetzt reichte das Lächeln aus um Harrys Herz schneller schlagen zu lassen. Warum kam er sich plötzlich   
  
wieder wie ein kleiner Schuljunge vor? Es war seine Entscheidung gewesen zu gehen. Er hatte es gewollt. Er   
  
war sich seiner Entscheidung sicher gewesen.   
  
Aber Draco schaffte es, dass er seine Gedanken in Frage stellte, dass seine Selbstsicherheit mit einem Male   
  
verschwand.   
  
„Hermione hat vorhin etwas zu mir gesagt was mich nachdenklich gestimmt hat. Sie meinte egal wie viel Mist   
  
du auch gebaut hast und egal wie viele Fehler du machst, Ron und sie sind deine Freunde und dafür da um dir zu   
  
verziehen.", er schwieg kurz und schaute Harry an.   
  
„Na ja.. und dann fiel mir ein, dass ich ja schließlich auch dein Freund bin, nicht wahr? Ich will nicht, dass du   
  
schon wieder verschwindest Harry, ich will dass du hier bleibst. Bei mir." Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal. Wieso   
  
traten ihm plötzlich die Tränen in die Augen?   
  
„Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten. Ja. Ich verzeihe dir?", er sprang wieder vom Gelände runter und ihm   
  
selben Moment schlang Harry mit einem Male die Arme um Dracos Nacken, umarmte den Jungen.   
  
„Es tut mir leid.", murmelte er, immer und immer wieder. „Es tut mir leid.. es tut mir leid.."   
  
Draco lächelte und schlang die Arme um Harrys Taille, zog den Jungen noch näher an sich heran, legte seinen   
  
Kopf an die Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen.   
  
Sie standen eine ganze Weile so da, hielten sich einfach nur fest wie sie es das letzte mal vor über einem Jahr   
  
getan hatten.   
  
Schließlich löste sich Harry verlegend grinsend von Draco strich sich möglichst unauffällig über die geröteten   
  
Augen. „Wir sollten rein gehen.. du hast schließlich Gäste."   
  
Draco und strich Harry leicht abwesend über die Wange. „Geh schon mal rein. Ich komm gleich nach."   
  
Harry nickte und ging zur Tür, schob sie auf. „Harry?", hörte er plötzlich und drehte sich um. Draco stand noch   
  
immer an der selben Stelle, doch er hatte sich umgedreht, stand nun mit dem Rücken zu Harry.   
  
„Was ist denn noch?", fragte er und stand wartend in der Tür. „Ich wollte dir nur noch eins sagen.", meinte er   
  
und zögerte. Harry wartete geduldig.   
  
Als Draco schließlich sprach, verschlug es Harry die Sprache.   
  
„Ich glaube ich liebe dich."   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Oliver schob die Küchentür ein Stückchen auf und versuchte durch den schmalen Spalt was zu sehen. Blaise   
  
blickte von seiner Zeitung aus und seufzte gespielt genervt.   
  
„Oliver? Hast du mir nicht gerade vor ner halben Stunde noch versprochen die Tür in Ruhe zu lassen?" Oliver   
  
drehte für einen kurzen Moment den Kopf um Blaise anzuschauen, schien vollkommen entsetzt, dass Blaise so   
  
etwas von ihm erwarten konnte.   
  
„Aber Blaise!! Die liegen immer noch da und reden!! Worüber reden die denn die ganze Zeit? Das geht jetzt seit   
  
Stunden so!" und schon drehte Oliver den Kopf wieder um weiter durch den Spalt zu schauen.   
  
„Weißt du nach über einem Jahr und einigen Jahren Schweigen hat man sich wahrscheinlich einiges zu sagen.   
  
Rück mal ein Stück und lass mich auch gucken."   
  
Oliver grinste. „Ach ja.. jetzt kommst du wieder an, was?" Blaise drückte Oliver einen kurzen Kuss auf die   
  
Lippen und schaute dann durch den Spalt.   
  
„Die liegen ja wirklich nur so da rum... kein Geknutsche, gar nichts.. wer hätte gedacht, dass die beiden so lange   
  
mit einander reden können ohne sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu fallen?   
  
Er drehte den Kopf zu seinem Freund, als er keine Antwort bekam, zog dann die Stirn kraus. „Was lächelst du so   
  
komisch?"   
  
Oliver schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fühle mich einfach nur in meiner Meinung bestätigt." Er griff nach Olivers   
  
Hand und drückte sie glücklich.   
  
„Es gibt also doch kein Märchen ohne Happy End."   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Harry strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und schlang seine Arme etwas enger um Draco der an seiner Brust   
  
lang und seine Hände auf Harry legte, ihre Finger ineinander verschränkte.   
  
„Ich hätte nicht gesagt, dass es noch mal so sein kann.", sagte er und hauchte Draco dabei einen Kuss auf die   
  
Haare.   
  
„Mmh.." Draco lächelte und schloss die Augen. Für eine Weile lagen sie zusammen da, bis Harry erneut begann   
  
zu sprechen.   
  
„Draco?" Draco rutschte etwas hin und her und legte dann den Kopf leicht in den Nacken. „Ja?" Harry löste eine   
  
Hand von Dracos und strich ihm durch die Haare.   
  
„Du bist mir nicht mehr sauer, oder?", fragte er und Draco seufzte. „Hör mal Harry. Du hast ziemliche Scheiße   
  
gebaut und vergessen werde ich das bestimmt nicht und ich weiß auch, dass wir uns noch oft darüber streiten   
  
werden und dass wir deshalb noch viel Ärger haben werden, aber ich habe dir verziehen. Akzeptierst du das, ja?"   
  
Harry blickte Draco einen Moment lang an, dann nickte er. „Ich akzeptiere das." Draco nickte zufrieden. „Gut.   
  
Dann können wir das Thema heute Abend lassen oder?"   
  
Harry lächelte „Ja."   
  
Draco nickte zufrieden. „Dann kannst du mich ja jetzt endlich küssen."   
  
Harry lachte und kam dann Dracos Bitte nach.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Es war Weihnachten und Harry war die letzten zwei Stunden beschäftigt gewesen den Weihnachtsbaum zu   
  
schmücken und betrachtete nun zufrieden sein Ergebnis.   
  
Er lächelte, als sich Arme um ihn schlangen und sich ein Körper an sich schmiegte. „Sieht gut aus.", murmelte   
  
Draco und hauchte ihm leichte Küsse auf den Nacken.   
  
Über ein Jahr war inzwischen seit Dracos Einweihungsfeier vergangen und Draco hatte Recht behalten, es hatte   
  
Streit gegeben und bittere Momente und sie hatten noch in vielen Bereichen unterschiedliche Meinungen, doch   
  
sie hatten es bis jetzt durchgestanden und waren sich sicher, dass sie auch den Rest zusammen durchstehen   
  
würden.   
  
Harry lehnte den Kopf zurück gegen Dracos Schulter, seufzte gelöst. „Nach all den Jahren die wir uns schon   
  
kennen ist das hier unser erstes gemeinsames Weihnachten, nicht wahr?"   
  
Draco lächelte und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Harrys. „Ja...", ‚aber es wird nicht unser letztes sein', dachte er,   
  
doch er sprach es nicht aus, da es nicht nötig war, da er wusste, dass Harry sowieso das selbe dachte.   
  
„Sollen wir die Lichterketten anmachen?", fragte Draco schließlich noch einer Weile und Harry nickte, löste sich   
  
von ihm und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.   
  
„Nox.", sagte er und die Lichter im Raum gingen aus und dann auf den Weihnachtsbaum zeigend „Lumos." Die   
  
an den grünen Zweigen befestigten Kerzen leuchteten in einem sanften Licht hell auf, ließen Kugeln und   
  
Weihnachtsbaumschmuck glitzern.   
  
Draco wollte schon wieder die Arme um ihn schließen, doch Harry wich seinen Armen aus, verschwand kurz im   
  
Nachbarraum und kam mit einer Kamera wieder.   
  
„Wingardium Leviosa.", sagte er und die Kamera schwebte in der Luft. „Komm her." Meinte Harry und Draco   
  
trat schnell hinter Harry, schlang nun doch die Arme um ihn und legte sein Kinn auf Harrys Schulter.   
  
Zwei Sekunden vergingen, dann machte es ‚Klick' und es blitzte. Draco strich sich verwundert über die Augen,   
  
während Harry die Kamera näher schweben ließ.   
  
„Was war das denn für ein greller Blitz. Wieso hast du keine Kamera mit einem Schonblitz?" Harry lächelte und   
  
schien auf etwas zu warten, während er antwortete. „Das ist eine Mugglekamera, da gibt es nur eine Sorte von   
  
Blitzen. Schau, da kommt jetzt direkt das Bild raus."   
  
Draco beobachtete interessiert wie ein weißer Streifen aus dem schwarzen Kasten kam und sich die schwarze   
  
Fläche langsam verfärbte, bis er und Harry darauf zu sehen waren. Sie bewegten sich nicht, sondern schienen   
  
wie eingefroren und Draco schaute auf dem Bild verwundert drein, doch er mochte das Bild sofort.   
  
Er wartete eine Weile, doch Harry regte sich nicht, sagte nichts, schaute nur weiterhin lächelnd auf das Bild in   
  
seinen Händen.   
  
„Was starrst du das Bild so an Harry? Du schaust es an, als würde es dir irgendetwas spannendes erzählen."   
  
Harry blickte von dem Foto auf und lächelte Draco glücklich an.   
  
„Das tut es. Es erzählt mir ein Weihnachtsmärchen."   
  
  
  
~Fin~  
  
Kommentar:  
  
Ich weiß, dass dieses Kapitel sehr spät kommt und dass einige von euch lange darauf gewartet habe. Es tut mir   
  
wirklich leid aber mir sind einige Dinge dazwischen gekommen.  
  
Außerdem ist es mir nicht leicht gefallen dieses Kapitel zu schreiben, denn es war für mich wirklich schwer kein   
  
Sad-End sondern ein Happyend zu schreiben.  
  
Ich wußte einfach nicht, wie ich Draco dazu bringen sollte Harry zu verzeihen, denn meine Charas haben sich   
  
einfach selbstständig gemacht.  
  
Auch die Szenen zwischen Draco und Charlie waren nicht geplant, aber im Nachhinein muss ich sagen, dass sie   
  
mir doch gefallen haben.. sie waren okay ja...  
  
Was ist ansonsten zu sagen.. ich bin froh, dass die Story zu Ende ist und auch wenn ich sie mag hätte ich jetzt   
  
wohl einiges machen müssen.  
  
Zu meinen nächsten Projekten ist zu sagen, dass momentan Changes von mir läuft, eine Harry/George und   
  
innerhalb der nächsten Wochen, dass erste Kapitel meiner neuen Harry/Draco ‚Hope' hochgeladen wird..   
  
zumindest hoffe ich das ^^  
  
Ich danke allen, die mir die ganze Zeit so liebe Kommentar geschrieben haben. Leider habe ich gerade all eure   
  
Namen nicht vorliegen und kann euch deshalb nicht persönlich danken und will euch auch nicht noch länger auf   
  
das Kapitel warten lassen aber ich werde die Danksagungen mit Sicherheit nächste Woche in meinem   
  
Livejournal nachholen (www.livejournal.com/users/cris_mimi)   
  
Vielen Dank an alle,  
  
cris 


End file.
